Final Assault
by Liallo
Summary: Harry, still mourning the death of his godfather, breaks up with his friends in his sixth year. During summer, he meets Marik, Yami and Bakura who are his neighbors due to some 'circumstances'. YGHP Crossover
1. Here We Go!

(Lilo: all right! This is my yugioh/hp crossover, 

Marikue: this fict. will be somewhat serious and everything, not the kinds that she has produced before. It will be something like an actual book! Oh, and Yu-Gi-Oh people will be speaking both, English and Japanese so bare with it!  

Lilo: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter. Hope that you will like this fict. anyways, Enjoy!)

~Lets Dance~

Yugi was looking around his new house, taking in the surroundings. He, Marik and Ryou were punished by his grandpa and sent to finish their last year of high school in Britain. It wasn't fair that Yugi had to suffer because it wasn't his fault but Yami, Bakura and Marik's. They were never the same after their encounter in Egypt and it was a bit disturbing. Those three thought it was funny to burn down Yugi's school building because they were bored. Yugi and Ryou blocked their yamis from the actual world, locking them in their soul rooms and as for Marik, well, he didn't have a yami since Battle City and it was him who had actually put up the idea of burning buildings and was punished severely by Isis, who came along with the boys to monitor their behaviors. Yugi had nothing against her and he suspected that his Yami liked her a bit too. Now, he could hear a continues whining from his yami's soul room but choose to ignore it and by they looks of it, Ryou was going through the same procedure. 

"Well," Isis said looking around their new house, "this isn't too bad for a punishment!" at that, Marik growled and she shot him a death glare while proceeding to look around.

Yugi, Ryou and Marik had to share a room, and Isis would be having a room of her own. Marik thought that it wasn't very fair but abandoned the topic once Isis pointed out that she was a _girl_ and that it won't be very logical for her to share a room with one of them, to which, everyone agreed. She decided to go to the nearest market place to buy them some food and other things, leaving the boys to unpack their stuff and getting used to the place. 

"Behave yourselves!" she said and left, leaving three boys alone.

"Gone." Marik said under his breath, a huge smile forming on his face as he plopped down onto the couch.

//YUGI! Why are you so mean to me?// Yami broke down his aboui's barrier and was looking at his light with his piercing eyes.

/because you've turned my previous school into ashes!/ Yugi screamed at the top of his voice inside of his head.

//but, but, but you didn't have to go to school after that!// Yami reasoned, trying to prove that he was right.

/and that is EXACTLY why we are in Britain now!// Yugi was loosing his patience, which was a bad thing.

//but it wasn't me!!!!!! It was the grave keeper and the tomb robber! All I did was watch! Please forgive me for watching!// he knew that it would work and Yugi would give in.

/fine/

//can I take over while Isis is gone?//

/no/

//pretty please//

/fine!/ Yugi snapped and retreated to his soul room while Yami smirked and took control, shutting his light from view.

" well, well, well, Yami is back?" Marik said playfully but stopped after he received a cold glare from Yami.

"you have no idea what you've got us into!" he snapped while looking at now standing tomb robber who appeared next to him, clearly winning over Ryou's body.

"oh shut up Yami! It was fun! You even enjoyed it yourself!" Bakura exclaimed, looking happy for the first time which was very disturbing.

"don't shush me tomb robber!"

"oh, is that so?" Bakura enjoyed getting on Yami's nerves and today was no exception. 

In a flash, both yamis were at each other's throats and were yelling out a lot of random Egyptian curses. While doing so, something caught Marik's eye and he came closer to the window. He looked as five grown up men surrounded a boy of Marik's age and were pointing sticks at him. That boy was pale and looked like he was saying goodbye to his life. "help" he managed to say quietly though Marik heard it and the men around his started laughing. They were wearing exactly the same robes as the GHOULS wore and Marik didn't like that. Deciding that he would have to teach GHOULS another lesson, he grabbed both of yamis' hands and pulled them outside. 

"what the hell?" Yami said, not liking the fact that he was being pulled by somebody. Mairk, though, said nothing but simply pointed at the terrified boy and the hooded figures.

"should we help?" he said, eyeing the other two.

"sure. It will give us a little bit of entertainment" Yami said, the eye of darkness forming on his head. He didn't like GHOULS and even though Mairk was still their boss, he didn't mind crushing one or two of their minds. Bakura, on the other hand, agreed to help only because he thought it would be funny to kill them and he liked killing though he promised Ryou that he wouldn't do it without his permission and to his surprise, Ryou agreed to give him the opportunity to kill right now, which was very, VERY rare.

"RUN!" the boy screamed to the trio but the reaction he got was different from what he had expected. Harry looked in amazement as the boy with white hair and brown eyes began to laugh maniacally. He knew that the boy had no idea who the Death Eaters were or why they were after him but Harry knew for sure that they wouldn't stand a chance since they were muggles.

"Mortal" Bakura said, "I run from nothing! Anibus runs from me!"

'Anibus?' Harry asked himself. 'who the heck was that?'

"we will help you" Yami said and the hooded figures turned around to face them.

Marik's eyes widened. "These are no GHOULS! The last time I've checked, GHOULS didn't wear any masks, except for those two who you, Yami, and Kaiba beat in Battle City. They will pay!"

"I don't care who they are but they will surely pay …… for what?" Yami asked, not sure of what Marik was talking about.

"for stealing the design of GHOULS you baka!" Bakura said, looking at the Death Eaters like they were his dinner.

"RUN!" Harry screamed again. "You don't know who you are dealing with! Save yourself!"

"they can't hide, those foolish muggles! They don't realize it but the darkness will rule and all of them will die!" one of the Death Eaters screamed.

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "what was that mortal? I am the darkness but I don't feel like ruling. Is this another fanclub?" Yami choose to ignore his 'friend's' last comment and turned his attention to Harry instead  "did they hurt you?"

"they are going to kill me and you! Run! Save yourselves!" Harry yelled in reply.

"we'll see about that!" Marik said calmly, gripping the rod tightly under his jacket.

Harry gasped at what he saw next. The Death Eater raised their wands but then, they threw them away, took off their hoods and masks, and bowed before the three muggle boys in front of him.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING TO US?" on of the Death Eaters screamed, "I CAN'T CONTROLL MY BODY!" the other yelled, his voice very panicky.

Suddenly one of the Death Eaters rose and turned around to face his gang. "that is because I am in control now." His voice was distant and he looked like was under an imperial curse. "you mortals know nothing of our society but you must know that you broke GHOULS' rules." At that, Bakura started to laugh maniacally again.

"mortal, you only have a few more minutes to leave!" he yelled turning to Yami who was looking at the boy that was shivering on the ground, the one that those people tried to attack in the first place.

"do you want them to live?" he asked in his calm voice.

Harry had no idea what he meant by _want and _live_ but he said the first thing that came into his head. "I want them DEAD!" he yelled at the top of his lungs not sure what is going to happen next. Now he watched as the boy with the tri colored hair turned to the boy with the whit hair and brown eyes whose laugh made Voldemort look like a joke._

"Well, should we call upon a monster or should we mind crush them?" he asked.

"shit! Isis will be home soon! If she sees blood, she will suspect something!" the Death Eater that was under Marik's control said.

Harry was totally confused. How could those three know one of the followers of Voldemort and have him on their side? It was all very confusing but then the Death Eater started holding his head and yelling nonsense like "free me" or "no" but then fell quiet and the boy with lavender eyes smiled. "one down, four more to go" he said as if it was nothing.

 "the rest are mine" Yami slowly raised his hand and pointed it at the Death Eaters' heads. "you try to harm those who have no defense against you, therefore you should suffer! MIND CRUSH!"

The bodies fell to the ground in a heap, dead. Bakura's millennium ring began to glow and the bodies disappeared.

The three smirked and then turned their attention to the stunned boy. Suddenly, there was flash of light and Isis appeared right in front of their noses. 

" I LEAVE YOU FOR ONE SECOND AND YOU START KILLING EVERYBODY? MARIK! I THINK THAT I'VE TALKED TO YOU ABOUT THAT ALREDY! IT IS NOT FUNNY TO KILL! DO YOU UNDERSTAND??????????????????????" her eyes were popping out and smoke was coming out of her ears. Only now Harry realized that the Dursleys were looking at everything that was happening and their faces were filled with fear. Harry expected he ministry appear in any moment but they didn't. Now he looked as his three saviors backed away from a girl that apparated right in front of him and was looking like she was going to kill them. He thought that he had to repay the three somehow and spoke up.

"uh, excuse me miss, but, uh, if it weren't for those three, I would've been dead by now." He felt a shiver running down his spine as the girl spun around and glared at him. 

"Ya Isis," Marik seized the opportunity and decided to get all of them out of trouble. "we saw this five corner him and we decided to help. They attacked us and we simply defended ourselves. It was an accident that they died and then, well, we hid their bodies." However Isis was still looking like she was going to spit venom and turned her attention to the three again.

"do you realize," she said threw tightly clenched teeth, "that you've just committed a crime and  how would you explain what you did to this boy? Hmmm?" but before any could answer, Harry spoke again.

"Uh, miss, I came from the same world as you did, I mean, wizard's world, so you don't have to worry about explaining what just happened. Voldemort attacked me, oh, and my name is Harry Potter, and everything is natural to me since I attend Hogwarts, though I do not understand the spell that you've used to kill the Death Eaters without using a wand.……." he looked at them expecting them to look at his scar or say anything that other wizards would usually do. He also have guessed that those four were from some foreign school and hope maybe a little bit, that they would be attending Hogwarts after he say the way they've killed all of those five with one spell. However, his thoughts were abruptly broken by another flash of light and turning to his left, he saw a very confused Dumbledore with an extremely worried MacGonagall. 'what is going on?' he asked himself.            

(Lilo: done! The first chapter is done! Yay! Oh, and I am going to update my other story tomorrow, and put up yet another story ……….I dunno when. Anyways, tell me what you think, all right? 

Marikue: R&R!)


	2. Say Hello

( Lilo: yes! Another chapter! ^_^  hope you will like it! ^_^

Marikue: Lilo doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh nor Harry Potter.

Lilo: enjoy!)

~Hello~  

"Albus, what …… how ….. why?" professor McGonagall asked, her voice trembling with fear as she whispered quietly to professor Dumbledore. 

"Minerva, take Harry to Poppy. Erase his memories. " the look on Dumbledore's face was telling that he was about to use the deadly curse himself.

"Sir?" Harry asked nervously. 'Dumbledore, erasing his memories? What the hell!' "sir why?" he was looking straight at Dumbledore.

"Now!" was all that Harry got as a reply. Professor McGonagall practically ran over to Harry and apparated as quickly as she could leaving the three boys and one girl to stand in front of fierce Dumbledore.

"what school are you from?" he barked.

"well, this fellow has certainly got on the wrong side of the bed today" Bakura chuckled lightly as his own remark looking straight into the eyes of a weird man who was standing in front of him.

"Answer my question!" Dumbledore demanded.

"Domino High" Isis said plainly.

"there is no magic school that is called Domino High!" 

Yami quirked his eyebrow at that  " we are not from any "magic school", please explain what is happening."

Now it was Dumbledore's turn to look confused. After a minute of starring at Yami, his eyes softened and he smiled. " most interesting! I can sense your magical aura when you stand in front of me but I've never sensed anything like that. Your powers are great but how could we miss you?"

Isis suddenly slapped her forehead, her look telling the other that she new what was going on. "Oh! Professor Dumbledore! How nice to see you! My name is Isis and I am from Ishtar family! I am so sorry! Please do come into our house." She then turned around and started to go to the door of their house, mentioning the others to follow her. Dumbledore looked at her as if noticing her for the first time and smiled. 

"Ah! Isis! So these are the three you wanted to place under my supervision?" he asked while entering the house and locking the door behind him.

"Care to explain?" Marik was getting impatient and looked like he was about to tear the men apart.

"Professor, I think that it would be best if you explained it to my brother and the others" Isis then retreated back to the kitchen, where she dumped her groceries and slowly started adjusting to her new surroundings while the boys were sitting in the floor while Dumbledore sat on the big sofa.

"well, as you sister have said, I will take you to my school where I am the headmaster, to study magic." he was then rudely interrupted by Bakura who stood up and jumped onto the coffee table where he sited himself and asked, " and why would you want to do that or, shall I say, why would _we want that?"_

"Please do not interrupt and I will answer your questions later," was all that Dumbledore said before continuing." As I was saying, you will be taken to Hogwarts to study magic. I have already talked to Isis but she insisted that only the three of you will go" he pointed his hand at the three confused boys before continuing " our school was formed somewhere around a thousand years ago and was founded by four powerful wizards. I will not go into that but will get straight to the point. One of the four was Salazar Slytherin, a powerful wizard who possessed this scale which Isis informed me was the millennium scale which came from ancient Egypt" he paused at that looking at the three shocked faces that were starring at him like he was from Saturn " after Salazar's death, the scale disappeared ……" 

"and found it's way back to Shadi"  Yami finished the old men's sentence, looking at the man with more respect than he did a couple of minutes ago. "Yes" Dumbledore said before continuing. " the magic that Salazar possessed was the greatest that anybody have ever witnessed at that time and now, his heir is about to destroy the whole entire world and there is nothing that can stop him other than you three, or so I hope because he has already been to and back from the, as some might call it, underworld." 

"my chap"  Bakura said smiling.

"funny" Dumbledore said. It has now became obvious to the three that Isis has kindly _forgotten to mention the fact that two of them were ancient spirits and one had once created a mind of it's own once. _

"please continue" was all that Yami said after giving Bakura a death that he shrugged off.

" some of this wizard's servants you've encountered already, while saving a boy named Harry Potter, who defeated the dark wizard when he was only a baby, but Voldemort is back and we are afraid that even Hogwarts isn't save anymore. With magical powers as strong as yours, we might be able to stop or maybe even defeat Voldemort, but you have a lot to learn and you will be starting on the last year. Your teachers will be notified about your condition and will help you to catch up. Any questions?"

"what do you know about us?"  Yami said as if to make sure that he was right about this man not knowing about him.

"All I know is what I've told you so far." Dumbledore answered in amusement. "is there anything that I _need to know?"_

"Ya" bakura said sarcastically. "the fact that we can kill  ya"

" you are too young and inexperienced to do that" Dumbledore  said with a chuckle but Bakura didn't want to let it go that easily.

 " ha! I am 5000 years older than you are!" Bakura got up but was quickly elbowed by Marik and realized that he was blowing their cover.

"Excuse me?" was all that Dumbledore could say.

"he was just joking around" yami replied hastily.

"that's what I thought." The old man said while getting up form he couch.

"where are  you going?" Marik looked at the man suspiciously, giving him his glare.

"I have some business to attend to, meantime, you three will be taken by Professor McGonagall, the women you've seen previously to buy your school things. Also, a boy named Harry Potter is your neighbor and I think that he can get you caught up when I will get a permission from the ministry of magic to teach you some stuff, if not, he can just help you on other subjects like divination, which you will be taking, want it or not, and a other subjects, I will deliver you the list with professor McGonagall, and she will also show you to Harry. Oh, and remember, he. Does. Not. Remember. A. thing. About. Today.!!!! Please don't tell him, it is for his own good." With that, Dumbledore vanished leaving the boys in utter confusion.

(Lilo: done! ^_^ yay! I know it is all pretty confusing, but I wanted to ask you this: which house should I put Mairk, Yugi and Ryou? I wz originally planning on Slytherin, but I need your opinion as well so post it in ur reviews! Thanx!

Marikue: this fic. Will be pretty long, but we hope that you will enjoy it. Oh and lilo doesn't know how to spell "Ishtar" or something, so if ya know, plz let us know! R&R!) 


	3. Are You Asleep Yet?

(lilo: lame, the last chapter was a bit lame and I wz busy with all of my school work but now I am free!!!! I hope that I will be able to update weekly from now on ^_^.

Marikue: anyways, at first we thought that we should skip the Diogan Alley and stuff the normally happens there, but we've changed our minds^_^ 

Lilo: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter (Sirius died in the fifth book! Awww, if ya haven't read it yet, then I assure you that you might be crying (I did) and it is so unfair that Sirius will never return and ….. I won't give out the rest! You gotta read it urself (I've read it in two days! Shocking, isn't it?)

~are you asleep yet?~

Marik was pacing around the living room for something like an hour and was questioning Isis like she committed a crime and was being sued.

"So, what did that old man mean by ' placing them under my supervision'" Marik made a face at that and glared at Isis. He was trying to get answers from her for an hour now but most of them were things that he didn't or didn't _want_ to understand.

"Marik," Isis sighed, "You, Yugi and Ryou possess millennium items and well, have or had yamis. Albus Dumbledore is an old family friend and once I've mentioned to him the fact that you have the magic that, uh, no-one can control, I suppose that he assumed that you can't control it either!"

"But we can!" Ryou insisted. " I mean, we can now" Ryou became silent at that remembering the fact that before Zok was destroyed, Ryou was sitting trapped in his own mind while his yami cause havoc and ….. he didn't want to think about it.

"I know" Isis continued, " but I did not want to make Albus realize that wizards that are in his school are no match for you. Without knowing about your power, he agreed to let you stay in his school and learn magic. As for me, I hope on more…."

"What kind of magic is it Isis?" Yugi asked, though that wasn't originally his question. His yami was having the best time of his life in Yugi's head right now because he was screaming like mad and running around singing "I will prove that the pharaoh is more skilled than that filthy tomb robber" It got annoying after some time, and Yugi secretly wished that the magic that they were about to learn was 'harmless'

"Magic that is different from the magic of the millennium items" Isis replied, looking at the wall. "Like turning a pen into a butterfly or a needle into a dagger …." She quickly regretted it that she mentioned turning things into daggers because on a queue, Yami and Bakura switched places with their lights and together said "really?"

"I want to go already!"  Marik jumped right next to Isis. "can we turn  things into, uh, guns? Cannons? " Yami and Bakura both looked at Isis hopefully.

"I've said too much already!" Isis got up from the chair and began to walk towards the kitchen. " god, if they'll ever find about those three deadly curses.." clapping her hand over her mouth she turned around to look at the three eager faces "I did NOT just said that!" with that she ran off.

"Cool" said Yami, flopping onto the couch.

"Tell me about it" answered Bakura, looking very impressed. "Can't wait to find those out!"

"Neither can I!" Marik exclaimed, heading towards their bedroom.

"Where do you think you are going?" Bakura asked, with his eyes a bit distant, meaning that he was having a serious argument with his other half.

"Bed." was Marik's simple reply.

"He is right you know!" Yami said. "Look at the time! It is, uh, 11 o'clock!"

"And when did the all mighty pharaoh learned to read the clock?" Bakura asked in amusement.

"Never, Yugi knows how, so basically, all I have to do is ask him." Yami shrugged and got up. "See you in the morning Bakura. With that he went back to his soul room and let Yugi take control.

"Come on Bakura!" Yugi bounced happily after Marik.

"Coming" Ryou replied right after Bakura let him take control.

They were all laying in bed now. Marik was snoring a bit as usually but Yami nor Bakura could sleep so they simply took over their sleeping hickories.

"Are you asleep?" Yami asked Bakura. He could feel that the other spirit was wide awake.

"No, I can't" was Bakura's answer. He was laying still and starring at the ceiling, thinking of what had happened so far.

"I can't fall asleep myself….."

"Memories are ….I wish that I could just get rid of them, I wish I could just die when we were in your mind … or when Shadi tried to seal all of the items …"

"But couldn't" Yami finished Bakura's sentence for him. "So do  I, everything that happened in our past involved magic and now ……. "

"There is more magic than we could handle in the past." Bakura signed, turning to face Yami.

"And I guess that is exactly what Shadi meant" yami signed. "That imbalance is the reason why he couldn't seal the millennium items."

"Are you ready to face whatever we have to face?" Bakura asked. Yami smirked at that.

"After facing you and Zok I am, and I am glad that this time, I have you on my side" 

Bakura smiled at that, " and I am glad to have a pharaoh on my side" Yami chuckled. "Lets sleep or Marik will kill us if we'll wake him up."

"Too right you are" answered Bakura and returned to his soul room.

Yami returned to his soul room as well but could sleep. All he could think of is why was he made to stay in this world if his prophesy was fulfilled? Or was there another prophesy that he had to fulfill? What if it was made after his death? He just hoped that there will be less life threatening moments and that Yugi would be safe. With that he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.     

(Lilo: sorry for the short chapter folks but I can't just make myself reach the diogan alley part -_-

Marikue: and she will be updating every week from now on or at least try..

Lilo: shut up! 

Marikue: yaaaa, she was struggling with herself to sit down and write this chapter down -_-

Lilo: because I was working on my website!

Marikue: riiight.

Lilo: by the way, who knows if I spelled Zok correctly or not. I forgot the spelling, I just remember that his name started with "Z" so don't sue me! 

Marikue: until next time ^_^

Lilo: thanx for the reviews^_^ the next chapter will be longer and I will take place in Diogan(sp?) Alley  

Marikue: R&R!) 


	4. Maybe We Should Take the Bus?

(Lilo: hi! sorry for not updating for something like, uh, three weeks? Reeeeaaaally sorry! *puppy dog eyes*

Marikue: this chapter won't be Diagon Alley yet, but it will be how they 'got' there

Lilo: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh nor do I own Harry Potter! Nothing belongs to me *-_-*) 

~Maybe We Should Take the Bus?~

The place was dark. No matter which way Harry looked, all he could see was darkness. He felt as if thousands upon thousands of Dementors were following him but this time, Sirius's death was flashing in front of his eyes. Suddenly he was in a graveyard. The feeling of despair was still there, but he could no longer see or hear his godfather die or his parents. He saw something like a Dementor approach him and it was holding something, a knife? Confusion filled him. 

"Where is the portal's dead?!" he heard a voice behind him but he could not turn around. He watched as the Dementor stopped and only a light hiss could be heard.

"THEN DO SO!" there was another voice, more harsh. Harry could feel his heart slowly coming to a halt. Was it Voldemort? The Dementor started to wail. Harry try to take a step back from the creature, it seems to be in great pain. In front of his eyes the graves began to brake, he could see faces emerging. Suddenly Harry felt an arm on his shoulder.

"Which one is your godfather?" it was the first voice, but more gentle this time. Harry's heart was racing, he looked into the faces and there was his godfather, eyes blank as if his soul was drained out of him. "There" he pointed to his godfather's face, heart racing with hope, there was light coming from behind him, he could see a pyramid …. The faces disappeared. His godfather was there, lying on the ground. Light surrounded Sirius's body, that surprised look returned to his face. Harry felt like his body was pulled away from his godfather's. Everything was glowing, the light was blinding him. Harry felt like he was slowly falling through a bottomless pit, there was no end …. He could see nothing, he was alone and his godfather was nowhere to be seen.      

Harry woke up with a start. Still breathing very hard, he heard a light tapping noise and then Uncle Vernon opening the front door. 

'We didn't have any guests planned for today' Harry said to himself, slowly getting up from the bed. His head hurt and he felt like hell. That was yet one of the weirdest dreams he had ever had about Sirius. It was scaring Harry that he started to have those dreams again, he learned to block them in his 6th year. He new perfectly that he had blocked Voldemort from accessing his mind and body. Where was that place in his dream anyways?  While putting on his baggy t-shirt he heard that somebody was slowly walking up the stairs and then the footsteps stopped right in front of his door. Harry tensed. There was a light knock and silence. 

"Enter" he heard himself say, still trying to shake the memory of the dream off him. The door to his room opened revealing a very happy looking professor McGonagall who was wearing Muggle clothes. Harry could feel his jaw drop to the ground. Never had a professor appeared in his room, not even Sirius. Thinking of him made Harry look away, he still couldn't get over his godfather's death. 

"How are you Harry?" she asked, entering his room. During his last year at Hogwarts, Harry lost all of his trust in everybody, but gained a bit for professor McGonagall. He could tell her almost everything, and to the end of the last year, she was the only one he would every talk at all other than answering something in class. He wouldn't be afraid to be made fun of if he would tell her. He of course knew that everything that he told her, she would tell Dumbledore, but he liked it better to only let himself believe that McGonagall would keep it. Forcing a smile to come to his face, he turned to professor McGonagall.

"Like hell" was his simple answer to her question. It was even more hilarious to talk like that with a smile. Professor on the other hand, smiled back and sat down on a chair.

"I could say that I understand, but I don't so I won't say anything at all" it was one of her mind games. Harry smirked in his head, she was good at them.

"Yeah …. So, what brings you here professor?" she wouldn't just come to him in 7 at the morning. He wondered if she wanted to know something but Harry also knew that if it would concern the dream that he had, she wouldn't have any luck. He won't tell his teacher things that he used to tell Ron or Hermione, unless it was something important. If he would, however, tell McGonagall anything, it would be truth that he would hide between the lines. 

"I was sent by headmaster to take you and some new transfer students to Diagon Alley since…." She trailed off.

"..since my friends left me" Harry finished her sentence for her. He wasn't touched by it anymore, they left him before and now they did it again. This time though, it seems that their friendship will never go back to being the same, if it ever would go back to being on friendly terms at all. 

"Yes. Now, get your stuff! We are supposed to pick them up any minute now." She had some form of excitement in her voice. Maybe it was because she was going shopping and Harry new that when women went shopping, they would usually get hyper, but he decided to leave that thought for later.

"I am ready but how are we going to get to Diagon Alley?" Harry couldn't apparate. He knew that professor could, but it had to be almost impossible to apparate with more than two people. Maybe they are going to use a port key? Or maybe flue powder, who cares anyway. 

"Well, first of all, we are going to pick up three exchange students and only then we are going to use flue powder to go to Diagon Alley from their place"

"Yes, how long is it going to take us to pick those three up?" Harry didn't want to waste all day trying to find three other students, who would be just as boring as the rest of Hogwarts, no extreme, no nothing.

"It will take us somewhere around a minute Harry! They live next door!" McGonagall had that note of excitement that almost scared Harry.

"You mean, those four that moved in a couple of days ago?" now _that_ was definitely worth his time. They seem like normal people, well, they were normal in 'Harry's' eyes but surely not Uncle Vernon's.

"Three. Only boys will go, the girl will stay here I suppose …" professor stood up and started to walk towards the door. In Harry's eyes, guys were even better. He didn't want to have _anything to do with girls, not now anyways, Hermione was bad enough. Harry grabbed his wand and followed the professor out of his room._

When he reached the stairs, he saw why it was so quiet in the house. Professor McGonagall stunned his aunt, uncle and cousin. He chuckled quietly. Their expressions were funny. He exited their house and heard McGonagall withdraw the stun-spell from his _family_. He chuckled again, knowing how much he had changed since the day Sirius fell through that black hole in the Ministry of Magic and the moment he new that he would either die or end up killing Voldemort in the end. Not a very happy thought. They were now walking towards Harry's neighbor's house. A small smile crept onto his lips when he remembered the first time he met them. His aunt and uncle decided to visit their neighbors to say 'hello'. Harry had to come along with them for some unknown reason and against his will but in the end it was all worth it. When the door opened, the first thing that greeted them was a chair flying into their direction. Harry, his aunt and uncle managed to dodge it, but Dudley got it in full fore. It hit him square in the face before he could react at all. There was one boy throwing furniture at another who was blocking it somehow or dodging. The one who was dodging had blond hair and was tan. He was cracking up harder and harder with every piece of furniture he was able to dodge. The other one had white hair and seem pretty mad. When they finally noticed Harry and the Dursleys, the one with white hair had blood dripping from his forehead and the one with blond hair had his face covered in blood, including his blond bangs of hair. The boy with now 'red' hair began to lick off the blood from his face and arms. The sight scared Dursleys to hell. They ran and drag Harry along with them though for a second there, Harry actually thought of making _friends_ with those two. He also remembered another one who was sitting on the stairs looking at the two fighting with an amused look on his face and a girl who was yelling at the two who literally destroyed their house. 

"Why are you smiling?" professor's question brought Harry back to reality. He didn't realize it but they were now standing in front of his neighbor's front door and McGonagall just knocked.

"I think that those three are pretty good. Hope they are in Gryffindor" Harry replied. Suddenly the front door opened and a girl with long black hair and blue eyes greeted them.

"Hello professor McGonagall. Hello, uh, I didn't catch your name the last time, sorry" she said, looking kindly at Harry.

"Harry Potter" was all that Harry had said. Thank god the girl won't attend Hogwarts. It would be Hermione #2. 

"Nice to meet you. I am Isis Ishtar and please do come in. I think the boys woke up already." With that said, the girl led them inside the house. Harry looked around and wondered why all of the furniture and other things were back to _normal and everything seems to have it's place, just like the Dursleys house. Maybe he had dreamed up the whole thing? However, what happened next proved to Harry that it was the same house he saw a couple of days ago._

"BBBBAAAAKUUUUUUUURRRRAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" the scream could be heard if you were even standing two blocks away from there. Harry's smile widened while McGonagall looked a bit scared and Isis, or whatever her name was, looked like she was going to kill. There were more muffled shouts coming from upstairs, but then, Harry heard the same voice scream at the top of his (and Harry was sure that it was male's voice) lungs.

"YOU FUCKING TOMB ROBBING BITCH! GIVE MY FUCKING ROD BACK TO ME!" 

"MAKE ME BLONDY!"

"I AM THE LEADER OF THE FUCKING GHOUL ORGANIZATION AND STOP CALLING ME BLONDY YOU BITCH!"

"ROT IN HELL"

"DIE IN SHADOWREALM!"

"I AM SHADOW REALM"

"DREAM ON FUCKER"

"I NEVER LIE!"

"GIVE MY ROD BACK TO ME!"

"NO"

"FUCK YOU, ASS HOLE!"

'Now that is a nice, _friendly_ conversation' Harry thought. He liked those new students already. To his left he could see McGonagall's eyes popping out of their sockets, while the girl began to move closer to the stairs. There was a loud cracking sound, as if the door was broken, then the sound of something heavy falling down the stairs. The two bodies finally hit the bottom and Harry recognized the same two people who he first saw two days ago in this very same house. The blond one was on top of the one with white hair, who was laughing madly. The laugh froze all of the blood in Harry's body. It was worse than Voldemort's.

"GOT IT!" the boy with blond hair screamed, holding a gold dagger in his right hand.

"DAMN YOU" the boy who was pinned to the floor yelled, attempting to get up, but failed.

"FEEL MY WRATH!" blond yelled, ripping the other's shirt with the dagger and making a long gash on the other's arm. Blood started to flow. To somebody else it might have been disgusting, but to Harry, it was pleasant. He never really realized how pretty blood looked before Sirius left him, but after that, he loved blood more than anything else. Back to present, the two were now laughing on the floor as if nothing had happened. On the contrary, it looked like they just had a fun of their life times. The girl was tapping her foot impatiently and standing in front of them while McGonagall was looking from the two laughing heaps to Harry, who was smiling widely. The laughing stopped when the two boys noticed that the girl was standing in front of them. They quickly got up from the floor though their smiles were still on their faces.

"Those who were going to take you to buy your supplies are here." Isis said through gritted teeth.

"Oh" said the blond one while the one who had white hair and a gash on his right armed walked up to McGonagall and stuck out his right hand that was currently covered in blood. 

"My name is Bakura, Ryou Bakura and over there," he jerked his right arm in direction of the blond, spraying the carpet with even more blood from his arm "that is Marik, Marik Ishtar. There is also Yugi Motou or "Yami". Mr Lazyass is upstairs right now" McGonagall shook his arm lightly and quickly let go. She had that shocked expression on her face, afraid of the teenager who was standing in front of her and silently praying for him to be in some other house rather than hers.Then Bakura turned to Harry and started walking towards him. "Hey pal. Having a good day?" he put his right arm around Harry's back and pat him lightly before letting go. When Bakura noticed that Harry was starring at his arm, he shrugged lightly. "It's normal," he said, pointing to his arm. " when Mr. Lazyass will get down here or I will go up to him, he will heal it so no prob. with that." after that said he started to walk towards the stairs and when he almost reached them, he turned around to cast another glance to everybody before going upstairs.

Marik, on the other hand, sat down on the floor, pocketed his dagger before Harry could get a better look at it, and looked at McGonagall. "So, when are we leaving?"

"How can somebody do something like, like THAT?" McGonagall seem to return to normal and she completely ignored Marik's question. "Are you sure that it can be healed? How can they heal it? It is a very advance magic!"  

"It is their normal behavior professor" Isis said, bowing her head. "THAT is the reason I would REALLY like to send them to Hogwarts! Maybe there they will learn some manners…."

McGonagall looked at Isis weirdly but then shook it off when Bakura re-emerged from upstairs with another boy, Yami, by his side. Harry noticed that the gash was gone but Bakura still wore the same shirt even though it was teard at the sleeve and covered in blood. The other one had tri colored hair and looked somewhat series comparing to the other two. He looked like a punk and also had a little bit of blood on his shirt. 

"Good morning" he said in a deep voice. Harry heard that voice somewhere, he new he did. "My name is Yugi Motou, or Yami." the boy said politely.

"Morning" McGonagall seemed to be relived that at least one of them had manners or so it seemed.

"Shall we?" Bakura asked, walking outside.

"Professor, are you SURE that we should use flue powder? Maybe we should just take the bus to Diagon alley?" Harry asked, remembering his first encounter with flue powder.

"I think you are right Harry, we will take the bus" McGonagall said following Bakura out of the door.   

"Bye sis!" Marik said and ran after his friend.

"I can't believe Bakura is wearing that shirt!" Isis exclaimed but realized that it was too late.

"We will behave, Isis." Yami said, hugging her lightly and making her blushed. Isis mumbled something in her turn. "Lets go then Harry." Yami let Harry exit first, than closed the door after him and himself. 

"Ra help them" Isis murmured and fell on the couch.

Harry was now walking between Bakura and Yami, while Mairk was walking next to Bakura and McGonagall was walking beside Yami. Harry actually already liked those three. The three exchange students seem pretty confident with everything they did and it would be easier to say that they had that sadistic air to them. Harry could feel their power slightly and he could only sense something as strong as that in fourth grade when Dumbledore was in rage. Now he walked quietly next to the two who seem complete opposite. On his left, Bakura, felt like Voldemort himself was walking beside Harry, as for Yami, it felt like there was Dumbledore. Why did Harry always have to be in the middle of something? Then there was that dream again, and Harry was SURE that Voldemort had something to do with it. Maybe he found something else? More powerful? He didn't know the prophesy, but what if there were other ways?

"professor" Harry began, looking towards McGonagall. Everyone was now paying attention to him. 

"yes?" she asked, not sure what he wanted.

" professor, is, is there a place of internal darkness?"

"yu…." Bakura suddenly begun but was elbowed by Marik. Only Harry noticed that though, and maybe Yami, but the boy didn't show that. McGonagall seemed to be in deep thought for a second but then smiled. 

"no, though there are some legends that something like that exists. It says that that world holds powers to destroy our whole entire Galaxy."

" a full galaxy?" Harry's eyes widened. Could it be that Voldemort found a way?

"yes, Salathar Slytherin, before his death or so the legend say, said that he knew a way in ….. or a way to control it, though the power was too great for him. He said that whoever wield the 'realm' would either possess great power, or had to be immortal. Only when being immortal can he or she rule it without dying the next day." She stopped. " it is only a legend. Nobody even sure that it is true because Salathar die thousands of years ago, and it is hardly ever possible that somebody was there in time of his death to record this. It is believed to be a fairy tale"

"Chamber of Secrets was a fairy tale too" Harry said sarcastically.

"Salathar was powerful and about the Chamber the others knew, but about this …… nobody." McGonagall said and sat on the bench at the bus stop. They've reached it already without Harry realizing it.

"bullshit" Harry heard Bakura mutter while Yami smirked. Marik on the other hand looked thoughtful at what McGonagall had said. They just stood there for something like five minutes but then all three turned their attention to Harry.

"So, are you punk?" Bakura asked, looking at Harry's clothes. 

"No, this is my cousin's old clothes." was Harry's simple reply.

"Wanna be one?" Yami asked, looking Harry up and down as well.

"Sure," what can they possibly do with those old things, Harry thought.

"hmmmmmmm" Marik said pulling out a dagger. Harry noticed that it was silver, another one.

"Where did you get that?" Bakura asked and you could hear a bit of jealousy in his tone.

"Stole it from Isis" Marik stuck his tong out.

"hmphf!" Bakura folded his arms.

Yami walked slowly to Marik, took the dagger from him and began approaching Harry.

"huh?" Harry said. It wasn't very comfortable to have somebody approaching you with a knife in their hand.

"Don't worry, I will only cut your clothes a bit, I won't cut your body in any way, but I wouldn't say that the other two can promise the same": yami said, cutting Harry's pant slowly.

"do whatever you want" Harry said and closed his eyes. 'Better not see that dagger' he thought. Somewhere after 20 minutes of cutting Yami took a step back to observe his work.

"Done! When we get back, we will just have to add a couple of earrings…." 

Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked down at himself. He never actually thought that the things he was wearing right no could be turned into something like he was wearing right now. His faded jeans had a long cut starting from the bottom and going up to his knee. The other leg was sliced with long gashes. His sleeves were almost cut off, but they still held on his arms. He could also feel gashes on his back.

"cool" was all that escaped his mouth. Yami looked pretty happy and McGonagall looked like she was going to have a heart attack. 

"how can something like _that be cool Harry?!" she asked in awe, but Harry was saved from answering her question by the bus that came up. They quickly got on, Yami paid for their tickets and they sat at the back. This time, Harry was sitting next to the widow and Marik was sitting to his right. Yami was sitting in the middle of Bakura and Marik, and McGonagall was sitting next to Bakura. Harry could see that she was slightly afraid of Bakura though she tried not to show it. _

"why did you ask about the realm of internal sleep and shadow" Marik asked Harry. It seemed that he knew something that either Harry or McGonagall did.

"sleep? What do you mean by that?" Harry asked, not getting what Marik meant. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Yami closing his eyes and smiling, Bakura was smirking and McGonagall was paying attention even though it looked like she was concentrated on the outside.

"It means that your body won't get old or anything, only your soul will suffer. When somebody who is weak enters it, they will automatically fall _asleep_, and if it is somebody who has a strong spirit and soul might suffer of despair before they will fall asleep. If left in the Shadow Realm, after many millenniums you can still retrieve both, body and soul. However, if left for too long, there might be some things that you will eventually forget. Even so, after some time, your memories will be back if you have the right 'clue'" Marik suddenly stopped, thoughtfully looking at Harry.

"What kind of sleep is that?" McGonagall asked.

"a sleep where your mind will only see darkness. It will be as though you are awake yet you cannot move or say anything. Darkness will be before you and you might loose your mind." Bakura added.

"Non sense! No such thing is possible!" McGonagall exclaimed.

"If you do not believe, you will forget about this conversation" Yami said calmly.

"You cannot just put a memory charm on me! You don't even have a wand yet!" Harry noticed that the trio remain calm.

"Harry, we can not trust you yet, so you will forget what you just heard along with your teacher. However, if you will earn our trust later on, this memory might resurface in your mind" Yami's voice turned cold. It sent shivers down Harry's spine.

"I don't have anyone to tell it to anyways so do whatever you want. My friends abounded me and I have no family of my own. They all died." Harry stared Yami directly in the eye. He felt as if Yami could see everything within his mind, just like Snape. After a few more minutes, Yami turned to Marik and Bakura, and started to speak in a language Harry did not understand.

_"should we let him remember?"_ Yami asked Bakura and Marik in ancient Egyptian.

_"poor kid had his mother and father killed by some jerk" _Bakura already knew everything about Harry. He used his millennium eye to look into his mind.

_"I kinda like that kid, maybe we should keep him in our gang. I mean, he seems to know a lot about the wizards and we won't have to look into his mind every five seconds. All we'll have to do is ask. He seems pretty lost right now. I still think that we should block the memory of what he had just heard. Just to be safe, but like you said, unblock it when he will have trust in us and we will have trust in him. It won't happen tomorrow because when you lose someone you love, trust is almost like finding a millennium item in broad day light" _ Marik remembered how he felt when his father died or when he had to have the memory of the pharaoh carved onto his back.

_"then we will keep him, but the memory must not remain with him or his teacher. The kid looks like he will believe anything. He knows when something is truth or a lie. All we have to do is accept him. Beside, he knows the deadly curses. That could be useful.  We could find more, or can simply look into his mind. one or the other, but we will certainly keep him. He is between life and death and we DO know what that means."_ Yami stopped and turned to Harry.

"You will have it blocked, but your teacher will forget for eternity" it was simple. Yami's puzzle began to glow. The next second Harry and McGonagall were both looking out of the window again. They did not remember a thing that Marik had said.

"Harry, tell me this. Does your aunt and uncle allow you to bring guests? I don't want to sound rude, but it would be really nice if we could come over to your house sometimes, seeing that we will have a lot of catching up to do." Yami winked to Harry.

"sure" Harry watched Yami nod and close his eyes, probably drifting into his own little world. 

Harry just stared out of the window. It was creeping him out. Maybe he was just imagining things? Harry knew he had a very strong imagination, and because of that, Sirius died. They three were ok but there was something missing but Harry didn't want to think of that now. Maybe, Harry thought, maybe there is a way to drag Sirius out of that blackness that he fell through a year ago? Voldemort retuned…… Maybe there was a way to return Sirius as well. Maybe Dumbledore just didn't want Harry to get into more mess than he already was in?  Harry could feel his head bursting in half. He was already walking with McGonagall and the others towards the pub. Maybe, Harry thought, maybe this year, his last year at Hogwarts, maybe he would be able to kill Voldemort and put a stop to everything. Before, when he was a child, he wanted his parents back more than anything. Now, all he wanted was his godfather back, and the desire to avenge Sirius and kill Voldemort burned in him so strong, that sometimes, he was willing to do everything, even die himself, only to be back with his godfather again.

(Lilo: ^_^ I made this chapter super long to make up for those three weeks that I didn't update. Please do forgive me! Also, I am kinda moving to a new house, so I 'might' hold the update for a bit, but you never know! Oh, and fanfiction didn't work today, July 19. I would've updated today, but I uh, can't.

Mirokue: R&R)     _            _


	5. Black Hole

(lilo: hi! how's everybody doing? Hope you guys are having a 'fun' summer vocation or whatever it is you are doing. Mine's boring! Anyways, can you plzzzzz tell me the three unforgivable curses along with the spells? I reeeally need that, but I don't have the fourth book. I know it is weird, but I have 1st, 2nd, 3rd and 5th. I borrowed 4th one in the library that time. Anyyyyywayyys,  thanx for the reviews! ^_^ (I moved to a new house so that's why it took me sometime to update (getting my internet working again and all)

Marikue: oh, and Harry doesn't split with the gang in the actual series, but book 6 isn't here yet, so I kinda  made it up that Harry and his friends split in their 6th year. Now they are in their 7th year.  ^_^

Lilo: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and Harry Potter. (and I almost spelled Marikue like Miroku 0_0)

~The Black Hole~

"Morning Tom" professor McGonagall said as they entered Leaky Cauldron. The bar tented waved to their direction and they came over. 

"Long time no see!" the bar tented shook McGonagall's hand. "Business only?" he asked in his usual tone.

"Yes" McGonagall replied, not liking the idea of standing in a bar. She wanted to move on and be done with it. The she notice that Bakura slowly moved up and set down on a stool. 

"Do you have beer?" he asked the bar tender who slowly inched his stare to Bakura's direction.

"Yes, and if you do, make that four or five …. If professor drinks of course" Yami pushed Harry slightly towards another stool, as he and Marik simply jumped onto the table without being hesitant.  McGonagall's eyes went wide (a/n O_______O) and she began to protest.

"There will be NO underage drinking, young man!" she exclaimed in panic. Who would want to be with four drunken teenagers? How could they possibly be so rude? And what scared her most was that Harry seemed to like them. She remembered talking to Dumbledore once after Harry went home in his 5th grade, and he told her that they must keep his as far away from dangerous and/or unstable people as possible. Now McGonagall was looking at three teenagers who didn't care, as if they ruled the world, and having those 'mood swings' of theirs didn't help either.   

"Says who?" Bakura shot back at McGonagall.

"Says me!" McGonagall exclaimed, the blood in her veins began to boil even harder.

"Don't listen to her, _Tom_, and bring us beer, or something that is like that at least…." Marik said. Harry thought that Marik just tired to look cool with his hands folded behind his back and requesting beer in a world that he did not know and was powerless against. 

"Yes master. Beer it is" Tom said in a monotone and there was something else to his voice, something much deeper. Bartender's eyes were like glass and emotionless as he bent down and lifted up five bottles. "Free of charge" he said and walked right out. Harry stared at his retreating back with wonder and then to the drinks he gave them. By the bottle, Harry realized that it was Butter Beer, a completely alcohol-free drink. 

"What in the seven hells?" McGonagall stared at Marik, who shrugged while the other two, Yami and Bakura, shook their heads in disgust and gave Marik dirty looks.

"Why 'master' huh? Didn't get enough of it with GHOULS?" Bakura asked with a smirk.

"Nope, I didn't." Marik answered and took his Butter Beer. He then began to examine it carefully. After a couple of seconds, he shook it in front of  Harry's face to see and said, "What the fuck is this?" his face showed total disgust. "This isn't beer!"

Harry shook his head. "No, it isn't, it is called Butter Beer. It is alcohol-free" He watched in amazement as Yami and Bakura burst laughing. But it wasn't the laugh that was carefree and cheerful, it was cold. Harry's blood froze in his veins as the two continued laughing and then Marik as well. Harry noticed that the inn became dead quiet. Nobody moved except the three and Harry, who started laughing as well. Harry could hear it with his own ears that his laugh was no better. It was cold, harsh and a bit screechy. With that he stopped, memories of the graveyard passed in front of his eyes, Cedric dead on the ground, The Cup next to him, The snake, Wormtail, everything. He realized that he hadn't laughed for a year and now, his laugh was something like Bakura's. Cold. 

"Now, now Marik"  Yami straightened is face even though Bakura fell off the stool and was now holding his stomach. "You shouldn't be mad at the poor man! He brought you Butter _Beer_!" with that Yami fell into another fit of laughter. Harry simply smiled.  

"How did….?" McGonagall trailed off. May be Tom decided to joke around a bit? May be he thought it would be funny to give them Butter beers since they requested beer and just walk off? Maybe it was true, but why did he call master? It didn't make any sense. Tom would never call anybody his master, even if Voldemort would be requesting to do so or death, Tom would choose death. And why did Bakura asked if Marik wasn't getting enough something? _ghouls_, she knew she heard it somewhere, but she wasn't sure. However, she made a mental note to talk to Dumbledore about everything that had happened today. 

" well, to answer your question, professor," Marik still had that look on his face that told that he was disgusted even after laughing for so long. "I have no idea how this happened! You see, one minute I was asking for Beer, and the next I get some sweeten drink or something" 

"Well, it _does_ have a beer part to it." Yami said again and then took a sip from his. After a moment his smile grew wide and he looked at the others. "OH! Mannnnnnn! This is better than beer!" 

"hmmmmm" Bakura looked unconvinced but tried it anyways. In a split second, he drank the whole entire thing and then smiled like a little kid.

"Kura?" Marik and Yami said in union, being afraid of the fact that Bakura 'smiled', which was soooooo not like him. He only smiled when he killed, but now, he was smiling because of some drink.

"If you don't want yours, give it to me!" Bakura said, hands inching towards Mairk's butter beer, arms outstretched.

" no way!" Marik screamed, and drunk the whole entire thing with one gulp before Bakura could snatch it away from him. Suddenly, Marik's eyes glowed slightly, and he jumped off the table. "so THIS is where Isis was buying that!!!!! Ohhhhhhhhhh, I can't wait to tell her that this isn't her secret anymore!" he started jumping around professor McGonagall, singing " I found out, I found out". McGonagall's expression turned from being concerned to being shocked and then to being seriously scared. Again, everybody in their group found this very funny and began laughing again. Harry was laughing along with them. He didn't care that McGonagall had fear in her eyes when she was looking at him, he didn't care that they were the only people talking or laughing in the inn at all. All the cared about was the fact that he was happy. 

"Let's go" McGonagall said quietly. Her mouth turned into a thin line and there was fear in her eyes. Harry obeyed her order, though the other three reluctantly stood up and Marik quit jumping and singing in his case. They slowly walked up to the wall, still holding their sides. It was very difficult to keep a strait face, and Harry realized that he never laughed so hard, never in his whole entire life. They now came to the barrier and McGonagall just stood there, starring at the wall in her own thoughts.  

"so, if we stare at the wall and say what we want, it can give it to us?" Bakura asked sarcastically, being impatient as he usually was and looking at McGonagall who finally snapped out of her little trance. 

"Of course not!" she exclaimed irritably and tapped the right bricks. The wall sprang to the side, revealing a very busy street. There were also a lot of ministry officials, who would pass now and then. It was the new rule, so that some might stand a chance of fighting a bit before they could die if Death Eaters would appear. Everything changed since the day that Sirius died and the day prophesy was smashed. Every wizard was tense and afraid now. It wasn't safe to walk around the streets at all. Harry wasn't afraid of anything anymore, and in his eyes, life lost its point. They were now slowly walking to Gringotts to change or with draw money in Harry's case. 

At the entrance to Gringotts, they were greeted with two goblins blocking their pass.

"the evil surrounds the three. You possess the presence from the past" he said in a high pitched voice.

 "wait here until we return." Said the other, and with that they walked through the door. Harry, from the corner of his eyes, noticed that the three exchanged worried looks and then Marik passes something to Yami, who, shockingly, looked gentle and carefree, his usually serious expression gone. For Harry, it was like looking at the whole new person. 'Maybe it had something to do with the goblins?' Harry thought, and to check if he wasn't dreaming up the whole entire thing, he looked at Bakura, who, to his shock had a gentle expression on his face. His eyes held none of the malice they had held before and their voices became squeaky. Marik was the only one who was unaffected by that change. Before Harry could confirm anything, a Ministry wizard appeared along with the goblins. It was Percy. He looked like i-am-too-serius-and-too-good-to-be-here self. Harry knew perfectly that he still hadn't made up with his family and never talked to them at all. 

"Harry Potter?" he asked.

"Percy, we don't have time for this!" McGonagall exclaimed.

"the presence is gone" one of the Goblins said and the door opened. 

"what?" McGonagall asked. Harry himself wanted to know the same. Maybe they thought that Voldemort was close? Pushing that thought aside he and the others went in after they got a very sharp and rude 'nothing' from the goblins. Then, Out of the corner of his eyes, Harry noticed that Yami(a/nYugi) passed something back to Marik. Now Harry and McGonagall went together to get Harry's money while the other three were to stay in line and wait for their turn to change the muggle money to wizard's money. They did that split because it was 12 o'clock and according to McGonagall they were running late. 

When Harry and McGonagall turned around the corner, Yugi turned to Marik and asked, "why is he calling me Yami? I mean ….. "

"that's your nickname from now on!" Marik said, annoyed by the fact that he had to wait in line. 

"aw." was Yugi's reply.

"Well, I guess that I will go as Bakura then?" Ryou asked gently.

"that's right" Marik said, his brow twitching.

"double 'aw'" Ryou joked, but it seem to draw the last straw out of Marik. 

"CAN"T YOU MOVE ANY FASTER?" he screamed at the top of his lungs. 

Everyone in the bank turned to look at the group of three.

"I want to change my money right NOW! I don't want to WAIT for it! And I am EXTREMLY busy and ANNOYED!" Marik roared.

"you will wait in line or you wont get to change your money at all." said a goblin that was standing nearby.          

"Marik, doooooon't" Yugi whined. He didn't want to get into trouble, and all they would have to do to escape it was to wait a few misely minutes.

"Don't 'don't' me Yugi!" Marik barked back and reached for his millennium rod. A flash of light occurred and all the people who were standing in front of them moved aside. 

"go" was all that they said. Marik moved to the front of the counter with Ryou and Yugi trailing behind him. The Goblin at the counter backed away a bit, but then stopped. Yugi reached for the bad that Isis gave Yami before, and dumped it on top of the counter. In a flash, the bag disappeared and the other one appeared. Yugi took the bag, thanked the Goblin and he and Bakura had to practically drag Marik away. After that Marik withdrew his mind control form the people around him and they went back to what they were doing though Goblins were very shaky and kept on glancing towards the three. 

"Fast and easy" was all that Marik could say. Yugi and Ryou sweat dropped. Marik, being annoyed with the two, began talking again. "why the fuck did you come out?" he addressed it to the other two, without realizing that Harry and McGonagall were standing behind him. "let yami and kura out! You are booring! Why did you have to create that stupid policy?" he demanded.

"what policy?" McGonagall asked curiously as Marik almost jumped out of his skin. 

"the one where Yami and Bakura have to be nice from 12 to 6pm. The punishment for breaking it will be a day of staying with Isis." Marik said in a hurry. It was partly true. The yamis had to stay in their soul rooms from 12 to 6, unless the abou called them out to take control, then they would have an extended day. As for Isis, it was the only thing that Marik could come up with for a punishment though in reality there was no punishment. McGonagall bought that story and moved on, but Harry still looked suspiciously at the three of them. The change was too big to not to notice it.

Suddenly, there was darkness everywhere, and then there was a whooshing sound and a green skull appeared.  

"Oh NO!" McGonagall panicked, shoving Harry and the rest into the entrance of Knock Turn Alley. "Stay HERE!" she screamed and started running into the direction the skull appeared in. Actually, everyone or almost everyone was running in the direction, wands ready, but Harry knew that the skull was a distraction and that the real threat was going to arrive soon enough. There was silence after she was gone, and Harry tried to figure out who was killed this time. It was quite fun to read the newspaper and look at the lists of those who died. He secretly hoped it was Malfoy, but that couldn't happen because Malfoy's father managed to escape Azkaban a couple of weeks ago with the other criminals because Dementors were out of control of the Ministry now and under control of Voldemort. Just like Dumbledore said.

"what's with her?" Marik broke the silence. The three were puzzled.

"Feh, she is scared of the Dark Mark" Harry said with a smile.

"Dark Mark?" Yugi asked with fear. At first he thought that it was Bakura, but the tomb robber was locked in his soul room for now and the look that Ryou was giving him confirmed that Bakura was sleeping.

"Ya, that's what Voldemort's followers do when they kill somebody" Harry answered. Suddenly, he felt despair, as if the soul itself was sucked out of him. "they are here" he said in a hoarse whisper before falling on his knees. There were a lot of them.

"who?" Marik asked, not understanding why the boy in front of him fell to his knees but then noticed that yugi and ryou collapsed as well.

"dementors " Harry said, and sure enough, somewhere around three hundred of them were now gliding towards them. The wizards who tried to stop them got kissed. Cornelius Fudge appeared next to Harry along with McGonagall, shocked. 

"another attack!" he screamed but was rooted to the spot.

"run, they came for me" Harry told the three.

/yami, help me/ yugi pleaded and fainted. Ryou did the same. In a blink of an eye, Bakura and Yami were towering tall over Harry along with Marik.  

"No, we will help you, just like we did a couple of days ago" Yami said while Bakura kneeled on the ground next to Harry, lifting him up to a standing position while other wizards were laying with their faces on the floor. 

"wha…. " was all that Harry could say, but he felt as if the dementors were no longer there, when Bakura touched him. The three weren't affected at all. And what did Yami mean by helping Harry? He didn't even have a wand to begin with. Another thing that confused Harry was what he said. _Just like we did a couple of days ago_. What did he mean by that? and now, trying to think back, Harry met a black space in his memory. 'What?' Harry mentally thought, while Yami walked forward.

"go" Yami commanded to the Dementors. However, the things didn't listen to him. One started to gain speed, preparing to kiss Yami and suddenly darkness covered everything and after a second the sky cleared.  Harry opened his eyes and saw Yami standing where he was, hands in his pockets.

"Go Pharaoh! Lets send everybody to hell!" Marik cheered.

"I warned them! I told them to go away!" Yami whined suddenly, looking back at Harry. 

"how?" Harry mumbled, looking at his friend. 

"Black Hole" Bakura murmured into Harry's ear and elbowed him. Only now did Harry notice the minister of Magic pointing his wand at him.

"Harry Potter, you violated the law of underage wizardry once AGAIN! You will be expelled from Hogwarts for good!" the minister cheered.

"he did not do anything." Yami's cold voice broke through.

"check my wand!" Harry screamed in panic. He didn't want to be expelled. Who would?

"with pleasure!" Cornelius said snatching the wand from Harry. Muttering a spell, he watched as the wand replayed the spell it did before, like a reverse. To his astonishment, it was a repairing spell, which Harry used in the end of the year to repair his glasses once again. 

"innocent" Harry snatched his wand away from the minister, hater in his eyes.

"That's right Cornelius" McGonagall now appeared next to Harry. "find somebody else to blame your mistakes on" with that he mentioned the four boys to follow her, which they did. Of course before Bakura gave the minister a death glare, under which, Fudge shivered.

"what did they do?" Marik asked in a fake wonderment.

"I don't know! It was so amazing! Those dreadful things just vanished!" Yami exclaimed with innocence.

"who…what were those?" Bakura asked in a shaky voice that was like Ryou's when he was afraid. Bakura was perfect at acting.

"those were dementors, and I don't want to talk about them right now. You can ask Haryr later." McGonagall said, still walking at an astonishing pace to Ollivanders

Yami noticed that McGonagall and Harry were shaky, though he didn't understand what was so dreadful about those monsters. He thought that they looked something like the monster that Bakura had in his deck, he just couldn't remember the name. while he was thinking of all the things that happened so far, they stoped in front of a dusty window and an ancient door. Suddenly, McGonagall turned and looked his straight in the eye.

"I don't know about the power you possess, but it's defiantly not what you want me to know and/or believe" with that she entered, Harry closely behind her, still in a shock from the dementors' attack. 

"we have to be careful" bakura said.

"triple careful" yami said and entered the shop without a back glance.

When the other two entered and shut the door, they looked around that place. There were high shelves full of tiny boxes and a chair in the corner on which McGonagall sat. Harry was standing near the dirty window, arms folded and looking at the three. Suddenly a man appeared at the counter.

" hello! " he said in a misty voice. The there didn't move. They were slightly staring at the boxes. "come closer, don't be afraid!"  Mr. Ollivander said mistily, mentioning for them to move closer. Yami took a step forward and the shelves started shaking badly. McGonagall looked shocked for a second and then there was an explosion. When the dust was cleared Harry saw Yami standing where he was standing before, one hand outstretched, holding a wand carefully. The rest of the wands were laying everywhere, including on top of Mr. Ollivander. Then, Yami waved the wand he was holding, saying an ancient spell at the same time and a gold box appeared. The wand that yami was holding turned into a golden key. 

"don't tell me that it is what I think it is from your father's tomb!" Bakura practically yelled.

"Unbelievable" mr. Ollivander exclaimed from under the pile of wands. Marik and Bakura moved to stand behind Yami. The wands in their way sprang away, as if the two would attack them any moment. Harry stared in awe as Yami opened the box, revealing seven long, golden staffs. 

"IT IS! hmpf! I tried so badly to open that stupid chest in your father's tomb!" Bakura said trying to sound offended. Marik, on the other hand, examined the long staffs carefully.

"these were carried by priests and the pharaoh himself, only those who possessed the power of items." Yami said, taking the one in the middle. At Yami's touch, it shrunk to a normal wand size and he waved it. Harry had to shield his eyes with his hand because of the light but when he removed his hand, he tried not to gasp. The roof of Olivanders as gone and there, in the skies was a gigantic dragon. It's golden skin shined brightly but there was no sun. It was as if the Dragon itself was the sun. Its great wings were spread and there was this eerie blue something shining from its forehead. With another swing of wings it disappeared, along with the bright light. McGonagall stayed there, jaws dropped to the floor. The same with mr. Ollivander. McGonagall, however, was searching in her brain for anything that resembled the creature she saw just now. Harry himself felt weird, but at peace. He had never seen anything as magnificent as that dragon and knew that Hagrid would flip if he got hold of one of those.

"The Winged Dragon of Ra." Marik broke the silence. 

"ohhhh, so that's how they did it!" Bakura exclaimed and Yami nodded. Marik looked dumb folded for a second, but that was before Bakura took another staff from the box. Harry saw the same shrinking process but then, instead of light, everything turned dark. Looking up at the sky, Harry saw nothing but darkness until there was a shape forming there in the dark. This time Harry did gasp. There was another dragon-like creature. Its wings were made of dark black leather, and it had a human's chest and arms. Instead of legs there was a snake's head which hissed before the creature vanished with the darkness. Some may not know it, but what that snake said was "death" and Harry understood perfectly. He looked at Bakura whose face turned into a scary sight. 

"Diabound of Darkness and Death" Yami murmured. "don't want to see him again"

Bakura chuckled." Remember your last encounter with my precious pet?" 

"like it was yesterday" yami replied with a smile.

"the greeting is 'death' but I think that you should at least teach him to say 'hello' Bakura!" marik sneered at that.

"wonder which is mine!" Marik exclaimed, taking another staff. When he lifted it from the box and the chest suddenly disappeared, and the staff that Marik was holding shrunk as well, before a three headed dragon appeared in the air. Harry stared at the creature which brought cold. Its blue skin shined in the light and its mouth opened giving a piercing roar it vanished just like the others.

"That's not mine, that's Seto's" Marik whined.

"you hold the rod, which belonged to Seth" Yami answered with a simple shrug. 

"Diabound is sooooo my type" Bakura almost sang. 

"riiiiiiiiiiiiiight" yami said sarcastically. "it was you who used it against Slyfer and defeated the other god"

"I know" Bakura said happily. 

"but Ra kicked his ass" Yami cut in.

"damn you!" Bakura yelled and hit yami on the head with his wand.

"now, now, stop being childish!" Marik said.

"you were the one who lost with Ra and Slyfer!" Bakura yelled.

"no one can kick Yami's ass." Marik bit back.

Yami sweat dropped.

"who ….. what … were those creatures?" McGonagall stuttered

"Demons of ancient past. Please do not ask us more" Marik finished. His mood changed drastically. They let out too much.

Mr. Ollivander quietly took the money and kicked them out of his shop. The sight of Diabound seems to affect him somehow. Now they were walking quietly to the bookshop where they got all of the books that they needed and turned to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. Harry got a new robe along with the other three. The silence was still there. After half an hour they walked out of there carrying a bunch of bags and other things like cauldrons and books. The three also got "Best way to Curse Your Enemy' spell book without McGonagall knowing it. That book was actually Harry's dream, but he never got around to get one. The day seem to pass by in silence, and now they were standing in front of their houses, saying goognights to each other and entering. McGonagall went by her own business the instance she dropped them off which left Harry all alone.

When Harry entered his _house_ he dropped everything that he got in the doorway and went to the kitchen where his aunt and uncle were having a dinner along with his cousin. When Harry banged the door open with his leg all of the attention was turned to him and the knife that Dudley was holding fell out of his fat hands and onto the floor. His aunt and uncle's jaws were dropped to the ground and they were looking at him in awe.

"what the DEVIL did you do to your clothes?" Uncle Vernon roared. " I will NOT allow you to eat at our table if you will be wearing it!" 

" go to hell" Was Harry's reply and he did something he never did before. He walked to the fridge, took a can of pepsi and walked straight out of the kitchen. He could hear his Uncle roaring about behaviors but he didn't really care. His uncle was afraid of him, and Harry guessed that his sudden appearance in his baggy and now cut clothes drained out the fear but Harry didn't care. He didn't care at all. He was now laying on his bed and sipping his treat while thinking about everything that had happened today. The way the three boys behaved, their changes of attitude and the fact that they, without knowing or having a wand managed to summon something that was called 'black hole'. What was it anyways? He had no idea but he made a mental note not to ask them directly because they seem to be touchy about that topic by the way they behaved after that. and the creatures that came out of their wands .. the way that their wands appeared ….. he didn't know what to think anymore but all he knew is that he, Harry, felt like he finally had somebody who understood him, who didn't care about his powers or his popularity. With that thought Harry went to sleep, of course before saying a silent prayer for Sirius to return. 

(Lilo: DONE! I moved to a new house and I finally got my internet back today! Yayay! I decided that for this story there will be longer chapters….. oh, and also, once again, I am begging you to give me the three unforgivable curses along with the spells! Pllllleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaassssseeee! 

Mirokue: Diabound is cool! Lilo looooves that thing.  Anyways, R&R! thanks ^_^) 


	6. The One Who Cannot Be Controlled

(Lilo: hello! I was just thinking .. I am not rushing this story, am i? I personally don't think so but still…. Anyways, I should stop rambling and here is the next chapter!

Marikue: Lilo doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter. Peace out!)

~ The one who can not be controlled~

Knock. Knock.

"Enter" professor Dumbledore said, lifting his head from the book he was currently looking through to take a swift glance at the intruder. The door to his office was slowly pushed open and Snape quietly entered the room, closing the door behind his in one swift motion. His clothes were badly burned and there was dry blood on his face and hands here and there. As he walked, Dumbledore noticed that he was limping slightly though he tried not to show it. Upon reaching Dumbledore's desk, Snape quickly sat in a chair facing the headmaster, breathing hard as though he an ten miles. 

"What happened to you Severus? What kind of creature was it this time?" Dumbledore's voice was almost sad. By now you could see just how old he was with all the wrinkles that appeared upon his face. 

"It was a dragon type, and hell! It was a strong one! That basted little demon" Snape exclaimed between pants. 

"What did it look like? How did he summon it? How? " Dumbledore asked impatiently, flipping the page of his book to index.

"I have no idea, but it was strong, the deadly curse only stopped it for a second or two, then it started attacking again. Dumbledore, this is hopeless! Voldemort drags them out of hell! " Snape exclaimed.

"It may be so, but I wouldn't say that yet. We have got … reinforcements. They are the best of the best once there is, one of them is the King of Games. If we can figure out the way to summon the creatures just like Voldemort did, than maybe we can still stand the chance, maybe." Dumbledore was now looking through the book he was reading earlier, searching. "How did it look like?" 

"It was blue, and I DON'T KNOW! It as spitting FIRE every single SECOND! I am glad that I got away! I thought that I was a goner!" Snape exclaimed, standing up.

"Calm down Severus!" Dumbledore exclaimed, finally pausing at one of the pages. "Is this it?" he turned the book so that Snape could see the picture of a blue dragon with a ball of fire coming out of its mouth.

"Yes, it is that blasted thing" Snape said, lowering himself into the chair again. "What is it?" he asked.

"I am not a specialist in ancient writings as I have told you before but I will try my best." Dumbledore replied. "It says here that this is The Guardian Of the Fortress, The Winged Dragon. Then there is a bunch of things I don't get, but it isn't even in the medium league. It is the lower class. One of the weakest of dragons I presume." Dumbledore replied, returning his gaze onto Snape who was now in a definite fury. 

"That thing is unbeatable! I shudder to think what kind of creature would be a higher class if this is one of the weakest!" Snape practically screamed.

"As far as I know, the three new students who will be attending our school know these monsters very well." Dumbledore replied in a calm tone.

"huh?" Snape asked, clearly confused.

"do you remember me telling you that there was a game played that was called "Duel Monsters" and that Japanese magical society had problems with monsters immerging from something called 'Duel Disks' it is said to become a game of life and death"

"yes, I remember now" Snape replied slowly, remembering being in Japan and watching one of those tournament.  It was quite a show.

"The three new students that I was telling you about are friends of Isis Ishtar, one of my, should I say, muggle friends. She asked me to take care of the three, seeming that they became too involved in the game. She never tells me anything actually, and it is almost impossible to lure anything out of her. As far as I know, those three are masters, the best of the best. There is, of course, another muggle, but he possesses no magical power what so ever."

"then the three do have something?" Snape asked, scratching the dried blood off his hand.

"yes, they do. I am afraid to think, that they cannot control it throu.." Dumbledore paused as McGonagall burs into the office without knocking. She almost ran up to his desk and slammed her palms on the well polished wood.

"Dumbledore, you can't POSSIBLY be thinking of admitting the three demons to our school! They are psychos!" she practically screamed, stomping her foot.

At that, Dumbledore raised one eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"you heard me! They are PHYCHOS! They turned Harry into a , a … punk! They behave like they own the place, they have no manners WHAT SO EVER! It will be the same as bringing Voldemort into the castle HIMSELF! This is absurd!" she yelled in rage.

"That is not such a bad idea.." Dumbledore mused jokingly.

"This isn't funny, I mean business" McGonagall snapped hotly.

"Give me reasons Minerva, and please come off professor Snape's foot. I think it has been through enough for today." Dumbledore replied looking at Snape, who was currently suffering from the fact that McGonagall was almost crushing his foot into a pancake.

"Oh dear, I am so sorry!" McGonagall said quickly, practically jumping off the foot that has been through ice and flame today. Snape quickly brought it up and began massaging it.

"Go to the hospital wing, Severus" Dumbledore ordered, and Snape was way too happy not to complain. He quickly jumped off the chair he was sitting in and practically raced out of the office. 

"It never occurred to me" McGonagall said sadly, "that I was standing on his foot. He looked pretty banged up as it is."

"He looks just as he feels but please Minerva, stay on the subject at hand right now.' Dumbedore said sternly. Unknown to anyone, Dumbledore wished to die now more than anything, but he knew that he would have to stand strong. However all he wanted to do was to rest, just for an hour with out any problems or to get a decent sleep. None of those were possible at the moment.

"They are a treat to the world around them!  And they use magic without a need for their wand!" McGonagall exclaimed, everything that happened that day is still raw in her head. "just like Harry" she added as an after thought.

"Should we use pensive?(a/n wut was that thing called where you store memories?) " Dumbledore suggested.

"nah, I am fine" McGonagall replied with a shrug.

"Very well then, what did the three trouble makers do?" He asked, wondering if this was what Isis meant by uncontrollable.

"Well, they cut Harry's clothes, snapped at the minister of magic, defeated a bunch of Dementors, no, scratch that, 1000 Dementors without their wand and they would always change the topic every time I would ask them anything about it." She paused, looking at the book on Dumbledore's desk, then continued "their wands appeared in, uh, a box? Then one of them opened it with a wand-turned-key and summoned some creatures relevant to Voldemort's but I only remember one name now, Diabound. That thing was gigantic. The rest were dragons. Actually, I think all three were dragons but I am not sure. By the way .." she paused, noticing that Dumbledore wasn't paying any attention to her anymore. "are you paying attention?" she snapped.

"yes and no" Dumbledore replied, turning the page over. Suddenly, an ear piercing scream could be heard from the book. Dumbledore almost jumped out of his skin, shutting the book quickly, he looked as the blood began to trickle down his long nose.

"What happened?" McGonagall screeched, her wand out. " what did you see?"

"nothing, nothing." He replied quietly, looking up at her for the first time after the book was shut. "go, we will talk later." He snapped.

" Albus, what's wrong" Mcgonagall asked in concern. "there is blood running down you nos…"

"LEAVE!" 

"yes sir " Mcgonagll fled the office, leaving Dumbledore to stand where he was. 

"what did it mean?" he asked himself quietly, whipping the blood off his face. The page he saw, it was covered with it, blood … it, it said 'death'.         

"what _could it mean" he asked himself quietly, knowing that there is no answer but what bothering him was the fact that he had seen it before, but where?_

While wizard's world stayed alert and ready to fight, Harry was sitting mindlessly on the porch of his aunt and uncle's house. Actually, he did not volunteer to do so, but basically he was simply kicked out, of course, not after he blew up a couple a vases and cups. He had the privilege to do so since he wasn't using his _wand_ and that the blowing up happened on _accident_. In more basic words, nobody from the ministry dared to bother Harry, not anymore, for when they did, they would mysteriously disappear, another trick he knew, using his mind connection with Voldemort to kill them, with out a trace. Sometimes he wondered, that maybe in his first grade, it was a mistake in not giving Voldemort the Philosopher's Stone. If he would kill him after that, well, then he, Harry, wouldn't have to suffer all those years. If Voldemort kept his promise, resurrecting his parents and keeping Harry at his side, than it would be even better. They would _together_ lift Dementors from Azkaban and free Sirius. Together, they would be able to silence the world and life off of the philosopher's stone, easy as that.. 

"it is hopeless to mourn for the past. I did not accept, and that is all that matters." Harry finished off his train of thoughts, looking up at the sky. Suddenly, there was a big explosion and his neighbor's front door burst open. Looking at his watch, Harry noticed that it was only 9 o'clock in the morning. "I wonder what they are doing up this early." He asked himself, stretching his legs and getting off the porch. Upon getting closer to the front door, Harry decided to warn them that he was coming in, not wanting to meet the same fate as his cousin Dudley did, a few days ago. To think of it, Dudley still had a black eye as a reminder of a rule that he now learned: "Never. Stand. In. Front. Of. The. Door. When. There. Is. Something. Going. On. In. The. House." Simple.

"Guys….." Harry called out, and whatever was going on in the house abruptly stopped. Peering over the edge, Harry saw a scene that made him re-state the rule: "Never. Stand. In. Front. Of. Your. Neighbor's. Front. Door. On. Any. Occasion". Yami, who's veins were popping out, was standing in the middle of the living room, facing the front door and holding a vase in his right hand, while pinning Marik to the floor with the other. When they noticed Harry peering over the edge, Yami quickly got off Marik and Marik gave Yami back the Millennium Scale. 

"come in" Yami said, while Marik go off the floor started dusting off his clothes. Cautiously, Harry entered the room. It was only his second time in his neighbor's house, meaning that he actually entered the room, and he was without any teachers or anything at this point. 

"Don't worry, we just do that to irritate Isis or when we are, errrrr, bored." Marik said with a smile noticing Harry's tension, while Yami glared towards Marik. After those words were spoken, Harry relaxed a bit and smiled.

"Wanna watch TV while Mr. I Must Be Clean gets out of the shower?" Yami asked with a slightly playful tone, motioning for Harry to follow him.

" Mr. Clean …… who?" Harry asked, utterly confused.

"Kura" Marik replied, waving the next question off with his hand, he continued. "I mean, Bakura. It's just what we call him sometimes, Kura."

"oh" Harry replied, realizing that the answer was simple, he just had to look for it. It was obvious with his other encounters with the three that they would put a 'Mr. blah blah' depending on what a certain person in question was doing. While he walked, he wondered what nickname they would give him, maybe Mr. Voldemort? He mentally slapped himself at the thought, though it seem pretty damn funny. Voldemort would bust in rage that somebody took his name and made fun of it while Dumbledore would shake his head. _'screw them_' Harry thought, and sat down on the couch next to Marik while Yami lowered himself down onto the floor laying down on his stomach and flicked the TV on.  A reporter appeared on the screen and began talking about some criminal organizations. 

"damn" Marik growled." Why does Isis watch that crap? It's boring" 

_"Please remove any young children from the TV screen for what you will see next will definitely disturb them"_

"hey, listen" Yami suddenly said, turning the volume up. It was so loud that Harry was sure that it would wake up the whole entire neighborhood in a range of 3 kilometers.

_"Though police is currently trying to deal with the incident in __Egypt__, they are still being pressed down by GHOULS, an ominous name that every living in __Egypt__, __Japan__ and __Britain__ are afraid to speak. This gang of thousands of people are slowly corrupting everything in its way, though we still cannot be sure of their current goal. A couple of years ago, at the Duelest Tournament in __Japan__, some of our reporter managed to catch a glimpse of their leader or so we are let on to believe right now. ** Battle City Tournament was show on the screen and there was Mai driving with Serenity, Duke and Tristan, making that super duper twisted turn. The next one was a helicopter catching a wagon and then falling into the water, following by a major explosion. The very last one was the ******__Island**_ in the water, a helicopter hovering over it and then a big explosion. From there, a blue eyes white dragon immerged, or so it seemed in the video. The very last clip shoved Marikue, wearing tight white pants and a black sleeveless shirt, shoving his middle finger to the camera's, followed by a flash of light and as if there was something wrong with the cameras because all that the could see was pitched black. _**__ The last person that you have witnessed is the oh-so-called master, and as you can see, he is lacking of manners. Please be careful when you are on the streets and if such a presence is noticed anywhere in sight, please either call or run, for he is known for the lust of blood. ** The video started playing again, and it showed Marikue standing in the middle of the street, holding a dagger in his right hand and a wriggling cat in his left. Then, with one swing, the cat's stomach was opened, and Marikue ripped out the gut, carefully laying it onto the pavement so it would read 'DEATH TO PHARAOH" then, after that was done, he brought the dead cat's head up to his mouth and started to suck out it's eyes. ** As you can see, this is the reason of us warning you not to let little kids see this. This is terrible and police is trying to do anything in its hands to stop this for good! _

~CLCIK~ the TV went off and an eerie silence filled the room.

Harry gulped slightly and stared at Marik with his jaw touching the ground. " it was …. it is you, isn't?"

(LIlo: cliffhanger! ^_^  some may shoot me for leaving it at that! I know but it was fun! Please do not sue me for torturing the cat like that (cries: pooooorr kitty) it was just a part of the story. Anyways, the rating is PG – 13 so ya ^_^ I hope you liked it ^_^ the next chapter will be fuuuuun! Dudley will be tortured! *wink* *wink*    **            **

Mirokue: you made me sound like a complete lunatic …. Noooo, scratch that, MANIAC! 

Lilo: SORRY! I had to do that, it is just a part of the plot, you will see! ^_^

Marikue: *sniff* R&R please) 

PS: I live in Ontario, Canada and I didn't have electricity!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -___________- I would've updated earlier. 


	7. Revenge is Sweet

(lilo: hi! I'll have to go back to school in a week! Nooooooooooooooo! I don't want to! *breaks down and cries* anyways. Here is the next chapter, and I am hoping to be able to update every week, no more gaps like three weeks in between the chapters, I promise!  So, now it is Dudley-torture-time!  Oh, and Kami Anya, wow, I never new that it was actually 'Mariku'' and not 'Marikue' ! hmmm, but I think that I will keep Mariku as marikue cuz u know in Inuyasha, there is this guy who's name is 'Miroku' and I get confused *.* lol, but as for the story, I will be typing "mariku' from now on! As for my 'disclaimer', I will keep Marikue cuz I kinda got used to it so peace!

Marikue: Lilo doesn't own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh! ^______________^)

~Revenge is Sweet~ 

Silence filled the room as Harry kept gaping at Marik who shifted uncomfortable under Harry's intense gaze. 

"Damn!" Marik swore under his breath, wishing Mariku would burn in shadow ream or hell.

"So, basically, you made yourself famous while we were left in the background?" Bakura's raspy voice could be heard coming from the stairs where he apparently stood.

"You aren't helping!" Marik barked back at now smirking Bakura.

"So it was you?" Harry asked again not believeing what he saw or heard a minute or so ago.

"Yes" Yami put his two cents in, earning a death glare from Marik.

"Look kid, I am sorry bu.." he never got to finish his sentence because Harry suddenly sprang to his feet.

"This is so COOL!" he exclaimed, not sure of why he was doing it. All of his instincts were telling him to run, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to outrun the three. Besides, a voice in his mind was cracking up evilly as a wild thought passed through Harry's mind. 'Aunt would give _anything to meet a criminal whom she has been talking about for so long and now that she will get the chance, she won't be able to do a single thing _about _it!"_

"What?" Marik, Yami and Bakura said in union, their jaws hitting the plush carpet of the living room. From all of the possible reactions that they have thought of, this was the one that _definitely _wasn't on their long list of possibilities.

Grabbing Marik's hand, Harry shook it vigorously. "This is the best thing that had ever happened to me in almost my whole entire life!" he exclaimed. After letting go of Marik's hand, Harry began to return to his normal cold state slowly.

"What do you mean?" Marik asked, totally awestruck. He did NOT expect this "How can meeting a boss of the criminal organization be the best thing in your life?" 

"Simple!" Harry said cheerfully, plopping back to the couch next to Marik. Everybody I the room looked at Harry as if he was a mental case.

"Care to explain?" Yami asked from the floor, unsure if the boy before him was mentally stable, but then again, how can he call somebody unstable if he had a split personality himself? Well, sort of split. 

"Well," Harry began and smiled at their shocked faces. _They didn't expect this, he mentally smirked. "You see, I live with my aunt and uncle who you have met."  At that their faces turned into smirks. _

"Who can forget _that?"_ Bakura asked in amusement as he sat down onto the floor next to Yami, drying his wet hair with blow drier. 

"I don't think that they would fit through our door even if they would have a truck pushing them from the back" Yami remarked, remembering their little 'encounter' and Dudley getting a chair square in the face.

"Well, they are hard to forget. Anyways, you, Marik are a very famous criminal! My aunt and uncle would give everything to turn you in. I can't believe that they didn't realize that it was you in the first place. I mean, you can't blame me, I only heard of your name, sorta, but I haven't seen any of your photos." Harry said in a rush.

"So?" Yami said, raising an eyebrow.  He didn't want his friend to be turned in.

"Well, we could come to my house and have a little fun! I mean, they would be scared for their lives!" at that. Harry chuckled evilly.

"And what makes you think that they won't turn us in?" Marik asked suspiciously, as if reading Yami's thoughts while Bakura grinned like an idiot. By the look on his face you could clearly tell that he liked the idea already.

"Oh, don't worry, I can blow them up any time and besides, don't make it sound like you can't do magic on your own that can not be detected. From the descriptions of the things that you, Marik, have done I could easily figure out that you were a wizard, but I always wondered how they didn't frame you yet, and I am talking about the Ministry of Magic. I mean, if they didn't then you are not underage to do wizardry outside of school. Seeing as you are, I guess that you found a way to concentrate your energy so that you would not require a wand, which I can do. You must be very powerfully for I am the only one, plus or minus Voldemort, who have this kind of trick up their sleeve, so come on! We can have so much fun over at my place!" Harry stood up at that, looking at the other three eagerly.

Yami, Bakura and Marik could do nothing but just stand there, staring at Harry as if he had grown a horn on his head and was now turning into a unicorn.  In a second, they summoned just a tiny bit of shadow realm and if you would stare at the corners of the room under a very strong microscope, you would be able to notice little black void. 

_"The kid is good" Yami said, blocking a screaming Yugi from his mind._

_"What should we do?" Marik asked, in a little shaky tone._

_"Go with the flow, have the kid think we are just like him and believe what he believes. Beside, I am all for torturing his cousin" Bakura stated smugly._

_"Grr, fine, but why his cousin?"__ Yami inquired._

_"Hush, talk later, the kid is staring at us" Marik snapped and the black void in the corners disappeared._

Harry stared at the three, for they just stood there with that blank look on their faces and it freaked him out, just a tiny bit. "Guys?" he said quietly. "If you don't want to then forget about that idea but I won't tell anyone about you, I promise." He said as tiny bead of sweat was ran down his face not because he was nerves or anything but practically because Bakura's blow drier was pointed at his face and Harry was getting blasts of hot air blown towards his direction. Not a good thing.

"No way! How about your cousin????????" Bakura asked, turning the blow drier off. 

"Even better" Harry said with a smirk, now silently thanking the god that he didn't have a blow drier to deal with anymore. After a brief pause and an uncomfortable silence, Marik turned in the direction of the stairs that were lead to the second floor of the house and began approaching them.

"Where are you going?" Yami asked curiously. Not knowing it, he voiced Harry's thoughts.

"Well, they only saw me on TV and therefore I gotta get my robes on." Marik said with a smirk.

"oh, should I wear by battle city outfit as well?" Yami asked.

"You were in _The Battle City Tournament_?" Harry asked in amazement.

"I won Battle City" Yami said with a shrug. "and Bakura here, he was one of the finalists but I defeated him because of, uh, some circumstances that occurred but he was a tough one. Marik and I had a final battle and when he had 1 life point left, he 'gave up' sorta, but I don' want to go into that because it brings other, bad, memories" Yami finished, following Marik upstairs and leaving Bakura along with Harry to stand in the middle of the living room.

"You guys are kidding!" Harry exclaimed. He heard _a lot about them on the TV last year, they were pretty famous. He even heard about Marik! How didn't they realize that it was the same guy? Well, he did look a bit different and more 'sane'. To think, the finalist's name was Yugi Motou but didn't they same that that was Yami's name?_

"No, we are serious. We kick everybody's ass." Bakura said smugly.

"Didn't Yami win three million from some tournament before that?" Harry asked in awe.

"yup" Bakura replied simply. At that, Harry's jaw almost hit the ground.

"wow, I am talking with celebrities." Harry said, awestruck.

"wait until you meet Kaiba. He is something to be afraid of. His monthly income is something like a billion. He was the one who organized the whole Battle City affair. He has cool cards in his possession but Yami kicks his ass every time." Bakura said as if it was boring to him.

"You know _The Seto Kaiba_?????:" now Harry was shocked. Kaiba was the second richest in the world. But the difference was only a couple of billions or so Harry had heard. He also knew almost the whole entire bio on him because Hermione was quiet obsessed with that guy. 

"Ya, we kick his ass." Marik suddenly said from upstairs. Glancing in Marik's direction, Harry's jaw now hit the ground for sure. There, before him, stood the leader of GHOULS, the one who every muggle feared, even some weaker wizards did. But, he, Harry stood with him in the same living room talking like they knew each other for quiet some time. Marik wore a purple robe with a golden chain on his hood. There was also a chain on his chest and on his forehead he wore something like a head band with the 'eye' on it though Harry wasn't sure what it meant. Behind him stood the King of Games, Yugi Motou, with his chains and black sleeveless shirt. He wore a blue leather jacket and there was a big chain on his neck connected to a golden pyramid. All in all, the both of them looked thrilling. Like one big gang that everybody should fear.  

"Kaiba is coming to London with his girlfriend, Serenity in two weeks or something." Yami said with a mused tone. "Joey was furious when Kaiba asked Serenity out." He added.

"But he agreed nonetheless" Bakura shot back.

"He did" Marik said, remembering how Kaiba had Joey in a head lock and wouldn't let go until he approved his sister's choice, who was crying in her room. It was quiet a show, but to live, Joey agreed.

"Wow" Harry breathed out. This was too much for him to take in one day. To think, if the people from Muggle families heard that he, Harry Potter, was friends with the boss/insane/maniac/professional killer and also knew the king of games, they would faint on the spot and the ones who are from the wizard's families would challenge Marik the instant. Daily Prophet even wrote an article about Marik's deeds. As for Seto Kaiba, he even heard his uncle say something about him. Even Bakura was spoken of.  Harry would never even _dream about meeting the five of them.  _

"Enough staring, we have a job to do and a plan to make!" Marik said sadistically.

"What plan?" Harry asked cautiously. "no killing" he added warily.

"no, no killing, but we have to produce a perfect plan of how to scare them" Marik said with a chuckle. When Harry saw him in those robes, it was like he was seeing a totally different person. A much meaner character. 

"Well?" Marik said, looking at Yami expectantly.

"All right, here is the plan!" Yami said after a very brief hesitation.  

  ~ -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ~

Harry barged into his aunt and uncle's kitchen while his family was having a late breakfast with a smudge look on his face. 

"Yo, is it all right eith you if I'll bring a few buddies of mine here?" Harry asked innocently, opening a fridge to get some Pepsi.

"Oh no you don't boy! I don't want any of your freak friends in this house with their cursed magic. You do that in that damn school but not here!" Uncle Vernon snarled.

"Weirdos are people that you hang around with and …." His aunt trialed off when there was a big bang followed by some glass shattering followed by very, _very_ earsplitting curses.

"Marik, damn it, stop destroying my temporary home you bastard!" Harry yelled from the kitchen. His aunt and uncle's faces turned to purple. This was exactly what Harry, Marik, Yami and Bakura had wanted.

"you. Brought. Your. Freaky. Friends. Into. **Our**. House.?????'" Uncle Vernon could hardly spit those words out. However, Harry and the others expected this kind of reaction and it was all but fun and playing along.

"They approved!" Harry yelled from the kitchen and he then plopped down onto the couch.

"Coming" another raspy voice said, making Aunt Petunia's and Uncle Vernon's blood freeze. The voice was menacing and scary. After the coming everything quieted down and no movements could be heard.

"Marik! Stop raiding the cupboard! There is nothing but my old broomstick in there!" Harry yelled from his position o the couch.

"Damn you! I wanna try to fly this stupid thing!" Marik's reply came but it sounded different. Not the usually tone that Harry heard from Marik but a bloodthirsty one. It was almost scary for even the young wizard while is aunt, uncle and cousin were in complete shock.

"Yami! Drag him in here before he kills my bird!" Harry yelled again when something like hoots of an owl could be heard. Harry's aunt and uncle were too shocked to do anything for they believed what Harry had said. Actually, the 'hooting' sounds were made by Bakura who currently tired to keep a strait face in the hallway. Marik choose this moment to walk in.

Silence.

Silence.   

Gasp. 

Harry looked at his aunt, uncle and cousin and almost burst out laughing right there and then. Instead, he turned his wide smile towards Marik who was glaring at his relatives.

"What took you so long" he asked, all the while observing a very purple uncle Vernon, a very pale Aunt Petunia and a green Dudley. Uncle Vernon was so purple that he looked like a badly burned purple reddish with mustache, and aunt Petunia looked as if someone spilled flour onto her face and hands. Dudley threw up his food.

"such manners" Marik mused rudely.

"Nah" Harry waved his hand around as if it was nothing. "try and make yourself at home." He added as the other two entered the kitchen and wrinkled their noses. 

"No manners indeed" yami snapped.

"we used to kill somebody who behaved like that" Bakura said with a glint of something in his cold eyes as he pulled out a dagger, at sight of which Aunt Petunia fainted.

Marik laughed roughly before tearing the fridge's door off its hinges and flanging it at the window. He then slowly examined the contents of the fridge while the door which he threw shattered the living room window, sending little pieces of glass everywhere but thankflully no one was hurt. Uncle Vernon still stared at the spot where Marik stood a couple of minutes ago, completely oblivious to the fact that his wife fainted, his son was throwing up or the fact that Marik already joined Harry on the couch with five bottles of beer which he put down on the coffee table in front of the TV and was watching Bakura slowly approach Dudley who was now squeaking like a three year old girl.  When the dagger reached Dudley's neck, Harry decided that it was time to stop Bakura because now Dudleys reached the stage of everlasting shock or comma. 

"leave the pig alone" he said and sunk into the couch to keep himself from releasing a giggle at the look on Dudley's face after being called a 'pig'

"whatever" Bakura said, then lowered himself so that he was on the eyelevel with Dudley. "Until next time" he said it so quietly that it was barely above a whisper and tuned to join Harry along with Marik who were sipping their beers slowly. 

"Yami, come on!" Harry said when he noticed Yami starring at his uncle. This wasn't a part of their plan so what was Yami up to now? Harry mentally asked himself.

During all that Yami was staring/glaring at uncle Vernon who was still looking at the spot Marik stood in. Then, Yami started to slowly approach the purple mass of flesh and amusement played in his cold eyes. His other three friends stared at him when he reached uncle Vernon and lowered himself almost identically to Bakura's way with Dudley and then, he simply blew onto uncle Vernon's forehead and they all watched in amusement as uncle Vernon fell backwards along with his chair but did nothing to change his position. It was like he was frozen, lost in time and there was nothing to snap him out of his little trance. Even the fall that caused some of the oh-so-well stacked plated to fall from their shelves, reach the floor and shatter into million pieces. 

They could do nothing but laugh. Hard. Yami stood there with his eyes cold and emotionless but there was something in them, something like a mild amusement. A couple of other items fell from their shelves to the floor and shattered as four teenagers burst into an uncontrollable hysterics. Banging their fists on the floor or onto anything they could get their hands on.  Yami just stood there, looking at them with an amused smile upon his lips. 

(Lilo: mysterious Yami! ^___________^ man, I am tired! Anyways, I gotta go through all the stuff that I have learned last year because I am about to go to school! Don't think i am a dork or something cuz I am not, I just like to be at the top of all of my classes! 

Marikue: yaya, go on and babble about how great you are

Lilo: *major sweat drop* I am not!

Marikue: surrrrrreeeeeeeee. Anyways, read and review! A bit of Dudley dancing will be in the next chapter! ) 


	8. Mind Control

(Lilo: hello! I am updating every Saturday from now on! It's cool, isn't it? Ya, and the school started again (-___-) but I actually am pretty happy because now I will be able to have a timetable of all of my actions. Summer time is good by everything goes down the drain with it. Heehee, oh and did I mention that math is the best? I am not! ^____^. Anyways, I won't hold you up with the story anymore, like someone read these author notes anyways.

Marikue: Lilo doesn't own YU-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter)

~Mind Control~ 

Before 12 am, Yami and Bakura left, saying that they had promised Isis to go shopping with her. Actually, it was Yami who promised Isis to go with her and Bakura just came along, obviously not wanting Ryou to panic when he learns about the Dursleys and then bring Isis a full report after which they would be busted for a very, **very** long time. In other words, yamis were creating themselves an alibi while Marik and Harry were watching TV with terrified and now fully conscious Dursleys who were huddling together in the corner.

"I am bored" Harry whined, having his upper body on the floor and his legs on the couch. It was a very awkward position, to tell the truth, but he didn't care at all of what other people thought of him. 

"You are not the only one" Marik said, yawning after his statement as if to confirm his point.

"Don't you have that hypnotizing power or something?" Harry asked, suddenly getting a very, _very_ evil idea once he took a look at his beefy cousin.

"So?" Marik asked, wondering if it would be wise to tell Harry that he had a millennium rod that controlled other's minds.

"well," Harry said, taking another glance in Dudleys direction." Have you ever seen a person strip?" Harry asked with a playful tone. Now they could have some fun if only Marik would agree…

"what are you getting at?" Marik asked with a raised eyebrow. He had never made people strip before but a mental note to tell his followers that the punishment will be striping in the middle of a very busy street in broad daylight was made.

 "well, how about a free show?" Harry asked.

"what do you mean?" Marik asked, totally bewildered.

"If you could hypnotize my cousin while I will get some music on, we could have a lot of fun…" Harry trailed off at that, looking at now completely petrified Dursleys who heard every word he had said for Harry didn't try to lower his voice, it was all but fun to watch their terrified faces looking up from the floor at his direction. 

_' So this is how Voldemort feels before he kills someone'_ Harry thought to himself_ 'to think, me and him are so alike at some points….. the only reason that is keeping me from joining him now are my parents and … the way Sirius died. It was Voldemort's fault and for that I hate him. Maybe then I was afraid of him but if I knew that Sirius would die and I would've had a choice, I woul-'_ Harry was jerked out of his train of thoughts by Marik who was waving his hand in front of Harry's face.

"anybody home?" he asked.

"huh?" Harry asked, not sure of how long he had been spacing out. It always freaked his _friends_ out but he didn't give a damn now. He thought that Marik would freak out as well but to his astonishment all Marik did was shrug and look at Dudley.

"so, which song do you want it to be?" Marik said casually as if it was a matter of a very important something.

"uh, which one do you want it to be?" Harry asked, not truly believing his ears. _We are going to make __Dudley__ strip!  Were the only thoughts that kept running through his head._

"hm, how about "I Hate Everything About You"?" Marik asked.

" damn right!" Haary replied. It was the perfect song in _some_ way. Harry did hate Dudlay for everything but if he could decide the matter of life or death for his cousin, he would give him life, not knowing why. May be he just got used to the blunt teenager/whale? Or maybe he was going soft, maybe Dudley did deserved to die.

"do you have it recorded?" Marik asked looking around the living room until his gaze feel onto a gigantic boom box which Dudley got as a birthday present from his parents a couple of days ago.

"Ya, I'll get it from my room" Harry rose to his feet and walked out of the living room and up the stairs to his temporary bedroom. There was no need of telling the Dursleys how he got the CD which was a simple task of levitating it under the invisibility spell from the nearby music store. If Dursleys knew, they would be livid but they couldn't do a thing about it, the same applied to the ministry of magic. Everyone wanted to stay alive and Harry used it to his advantage to gain what he needed, even if it meant breaking the rule of 'no magic outside of Hogwarts" it was a dumb rule, really, and Harry did **not like rules therefore he simply didn't follow them.**

"So, did you get it?" Marik asked as he saw Harry enter the living room, carrying something that looked like a CD in his right hand. Haary's eyes widened because he was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize it when he entered his room and used the summoning spell to finds the CD from his room for it was a mess and without magic he deeply doubted that he would be able to find the CD in the pile after 10 hours of non-stop searching but being a wizard made your life way simpler and the CD was in his hand in a mere second. Harry didn't even realize that he already came down the stairs from his room until Marik asked him something that brought him back to reality.

"ya" Harry said after processing what Marik had asked him. Spacing out wasn't good! He was forced to think more to be able to answer a question if someone asked him one while he was visiting the la la land. 

"all right" Marik said, putting his hands in front of him and faking a consecration. In truth, Marik learned to control other people without holding his beloved rod in his hands. All he had to do was to have the rod touch his body in some way to manipulate a simple-minded brat. Some minds were stronger than the others and if Marik couldn't control someone without gripping the rod for extra power he did the only other obvious thing, grip the rod! (a/n: I am being sarcastic here)

"you don't have to fake you know." Harry said with a smirk. He knew that Marik would never, _never concentrate no matter what was standing on the line. _

"fine" Marik dropped his act and smirked. This Harry kid was good.

"wow" was all that Harry could say as Dudley rose from the ground, not shaking or showing any signs of fear other than his eyes. They were big with realization that he had no control what-so-ever over his very own body. Harry also had a suspicion that his aunt and uncle were under control as well for their bodies stopped shaking but they didn't move an inch from where they were seated. Their eyes were wide and there was great amount of fear radiating from those eyes which held so much hater just a second ago. From that he could only draw one conclusion: Marik was powerful and he knew what he was doing

"so, shall we take this outside?" Marik sneered. It freaked Harry out a bit because for a minute there he thought that Marik might have met Draco Malfoy and was being best buddy buddies with him but he erased that thought after a realization hit him. Malfoy couldn't muster a sneer like Marik's, it was priceless. Malfoy would pay millions for such.

"sure….. do we have to go outside as well?" Harry asked. He didn't like the idea of exiting the house with the oh-so famous murderer. People might start to panic which was probably most likely to happen.   

"nah, we could watch from the window" Marik said as Dudley began to make his way towards the door with his parents following closely behind. 

"good luck Dudley!" Harry yelled jokingly after his cousin's retreating form. Suddenly, aunt Petunia fell onto the floor with a thump and didn't get up. Uncle Vernon followed her after two more steps. It looked very weird but all that Marik did was give a rasp laughter which slowly involved into a slight chuckle.

"what happened?" Harry asked, amused. It's not everyday that you see your aunt and uncle fall cold onto the living room floor a couple of times in one day.

"they fainted and I removed my control from them … what's the point if they won't remember anything?" Marik asked.

Harry simply shrugged and inserted the CD into the boom box, finding the right song and turning the volume up until the knob wouldn't budge anymore. It was quiet as Harry took the remote from the table that belonged to the boom box and came to the window, closely followed by Marik. He watched as Dudley stopped walking in the middle of the street and was getting a few weird looks from the neighbors who were out of their houses enjoying the peacefulness of this warm summer day.

"blast it off" Marik commanded and Harry press 'play'.

He thought that he was going to be deaf for the rest of his LIFE! Harry clapped his hands over his head as Marik did exactly the SAME thing! That seemed to help a bit and Harry watched as all of the neighbors jumped ten feet off the ground, their faces in complete shock. Harry knew now, when they say that it was a **_very_ loud thing, they ****meant it!  He was sure that even if he, Harry was standing five blocks from the place where he was standing now, he would still be able to _clearly_ hear the words of the song, let alone think that it was a tad bit loud! However, Marik suddenly summoned something void-like around them but it was simply in some parts of the room and ….. well, lets just say that Harry was now able to remove his hands from his ears. **

"wha?" Harry asked Marik who was sending him a death glare.

"you never said it was THAT loud!" Marik exclaimed.

"sorry" Harry said sheepishly. At that Marik opened his mouth once again to say something very incoherent but Harry elbowed him in the ribs and pointed to the direction where his cousin was standing in, motionless.

"oh" Marik said, then smirk when the realization of what Harry had said drowned in. Harry watched with amazement as Dudley started to dance. The moves that he was making were out of question if he was in control of his body and Harry was 100% sure that Dudley won't be able to move for a while after those tricks that he was performing now, if not paralyzed completely after doing those splits and back flips. Harry laughed at the shocked faces of the neighbors when Dudley started to slowly take of his shirt while doing a rocking motion with his hips. 

"You know" Marik began in a very sarcastic tone, "You cousin is a pro! I should get his autograph after this!" with that, both boys who were standing in front of the window doubled up with laughter at their own weirdness. During their fits of laughter, the song was slowly coming to an end and Dudley had already taken off his shirt and his jeans. The neighbors were frozen on the spot, not able to hear anything but they seemed to be in some form of shock, whispering under their breath things like '_Isn't that Dudley?' , ' I always knew that he was a spoiled kid' , 'Dursley's son! To scoop that low….' , 'Smeltings is a school for kids who need help, the rumors were true'_. All in all, the thoughts of the neighbors weren't very nice. Inside of Dudley's mind, Marik was laughing like a maniac while keeping Dudley sub-conscious, showing Dudley how badly _he was embarrassing himself. After this, Dudley would definitely need a doctor's appointment._

The song was coming to an end when there was a bang and a couple of ministry wizards appeared.

" oh no…" Harry whispered under his breath. If they were caught, which was most likely, they would be probably killed since there was no Azkaban anymore and/or expelled, which Harry didn't want. Sure he didn't want to go to school but now that he sort of had friends who he 'liked', he was maybe even looking forward to the beginning of this school year for a couple of hours, but now, he and Marik were probably going to get executed on the spot for torturing the Muggles and such.

"what's wrong?" Marik asked after seeing a shocked and scared expression on Harry's face when those people appeared, who were probably the ministry wizards as Marik assumed. 

"everything" Harry replied.

(this chaqpter is shorter than the previous couple but still! If I would've continued, then it would have been twice as long. Sorry, but since there won't be any gaps in my updating I sometimes might not be able to make gigantic chapter but then you wouldn't have to wait another two weeks or something like that! I might even update earlier but that depends… anyways, have a great school year! I am hoping that I will have one as well ^_~

Marikue: R&R please!)        


	9. I won't

(Lilo:  how are you doing people? Hope that you are well. Anyways, sorry for not updating for so long but I have gotten sick, and was unable to upload the chapter during the week …. School got in a way after that (catching up -_----) and a very crappy mood as well. So ya, I am doing my hw and typing this at the same time …. Figures.

Marikue: Lilo doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter. So ya! *kicks the lawyers out*)

~I won't~

Bangs could be heard as the ministry wizards tried to remove the spell from Dudley but their spells did all but backfired right back at them. There seem to be some kind of an invisible barrier that no spell could penetrate. Dudley kept on dancing and the ministry decided to rather find whoever was doing it for it was hopeless to stop the spell itself.

"Come on!" Harry said to Marik through clenched teeth. Harry knew that even if the would try to run, it wouldn't help! "Damn Mrs. Figgs!" She reported them! Why did she have to stick her nose into somebody else's businesses? 

"What? Where?" Marik asked, bewildered. 

"Some place away from the house! They know I live here and if they find me, I am as good as dead! So are you!" Harry said in a rush. The ministry was trying to perform series of spells that could identify the one who was using the Imperius Curse. It was still punished by law and whoever used it was sent to Azkaban … but the problem was that there was _no Azkaban anymore since the Dementors left and joined the dark side, joined Voldemort. That created a few complications and now the wizard who would be caught using one of the three curses would be executed on the spot without asking too many questions. Some may welcome death, but Harry…. no, Harry didn't want to die yet. He still had to find a way to resurrect Sirius, no matter how hopeless it seemed. No matter how many time did Hermione tell him to stop living in the clouds, to stop pretending …._

"Where?" Marik asked, watching dumb folded as the wizards got a very nasty looks on their faces and turned to face Dyrsley's house. They couldn't see Harry or Marik but they knew that they will finally be able to kill the Potter, the one who Voldemort failed to kill so many times. It became something like a sport in the ministry and everywhere else because Fudge 'accidentally' suggested that it was Harry who kept Voldemort on the face of this planet and that if they could get rid of him that the spirit of the Dark Lord will go with him, the one who lend Voldemort his blood three years ago. The one believed to be mentally unstable and a great danger to society and everything that surrounds him. To think, Hogwarts did see nothing but trouble since Harry was accepted. 

"We have to get out of here! Now!" Harry practically screamed but he was unable to move a muscle and then the realization hit him square in the face. The wizards stunned the whole entire area. Marik, as calm as he looked right now, did NOT like being unable to move and he was practically boiling with rage inside.

"We can't do anything but wait until our doom comes." Harry said sarcastically.  It was really ironic, to think, he was able to escape the Dark Lord and death so many times in his life and now …. He was going to be killed by the ministry for his own stupidity. 

"Oh yes we CAN!" Marik practically snarled and Harry was suddenly free. Shocked, Harry watched as a big black bubble circled them like a whirlpool and he felt as if his body was being torn apart but then it stopped and he watched in amazement and astonishment as hr and Marik were standing in the same positions, the only difference was that they were in _Marik's house now! They … they escaped the ministry!_

"How……?" Harry trailed off, looking at Marik like a deer on the headlights. He knew that it was possible to apparate but A) you have to have a wand, B) there are no whirlpools when you do that!

"Wellll" Marik looked uncomfortable but the moment was saved when there was a definite cry coming from Dudley who collapsed onto the road in a heap, too shocked, with his body aching all over; he took in shudder breaths, not believing that he finally had his body back.  Marik, currently distracted by Harry and the fact that he just used shadow realm completely forgot about his influence on Dudley which never, **never** ever happened before. Damn, he must be getting weak.

"Never mind!" Harry exclaimed, panicking. "They exited the building!" true, Marik noted. The wizards came out of Dursley's house looking greatly disappointed. Who wouldn't when they thought that they finally had their pray caught in the act and then find out that it was simply a sweet fantasy that was never to come true. Sad.  

"So?" Marik asked, wondering why Harry cared more about those weak excuses of people who possessed almost no magic when one of the seven great sorcerers stood in front of him? May be he didn't realize the **actual danger he was facing, but, after all, the kid did seem a bit troubled and off his rocker when he first discovered Marik's true identity. Who knew what happened to place him into that emotionless and always on the edge self. Like he, Marik himself, haven't been off the rocker himself. The Mariku was bad enough but noooo, he had to go after the pharaoh, the impenetrable ruler of shadow realm, thinking that he would be _smart enough to outsmart the one who sealed the shadow realm along with its monsters and locked the souls of Bakura the tomb robber and the 'nameless pharaoh' who, as was discovered later, he was. _**

"We have to create ourselves an ali…" but her never got to finish his sentence, stopping in midair as two black tornado like voids appeared inside of the room they were  standing in, similar to the one that Harry and Marik traveled a mere minute ago. After blinking a couple of times Harry could see two figures standing in one and another lone figure in the other. After the black void cleared completely, Harry and Marik were facing a raging Isis all the while Yami and Bakura stood obediently in the background, knowing that if they would interfere, they would make it worse for all of them. Even without the millennium necklace, Isis was … frightening and no one dared to cross her path when she was spitting mad. Yugi and Ryou paid for their ignorance before their yamis took over to generously save their hickaris from at least a portion of her rage. The only thing that calmed her down was Yami's experience for calming people with his _wise words and a promise to take her to their house (she could not travel through shadow realm because she lacked the millennium item, which Yami generously offered to her after he regained his memories and defeated the shadow of old, but she refused knowing the consequences it would bring). Now, Marik was in for it._

"What have we _here_, dear brother?" she said with her voice barely above a whisper. Her eyes shone with determination and a promise for a very sever punishment. 

"Oh, hi sis!" Marik lamely attempted to calm his raging sister even though he knew that he was in disadvantage of this situation and he hated himself for it. Sure, he was the all powerful and mysterious leader of GHOULS but that didn't mean that he didn't have a major weakness, his sister. Marik knew that no matter how many times he told her that he would leave her to her death, deep inside he knew that he would loose his control and kill whoever touches all but a hair on her head. 

"Don't play dumb with me!" she hissed, looking _a lot like a snake on a frying pan. "The moment I turn around, you are already causing chaos behind my back! How could I let Albus accept you to Hogwarts without me to be there to look after you is beyond me but I think that I will rethink that. Such shame! You know our customs and you know perfectly well that you cannot use mind control on anyone without having an honorable reason to do so."  _

"Who told you that I was using it?" Marik asked, sulking. He should have known that the yamis would go and tell on him the first opportunity they had but how did the wizards detected him? That never happened before in all of his practice. Then didn't Harry say something about somebody when those clowns appeared? 

"Yugi" Isis said in a matter of factly tone, watching as the eyes of her younger sibling changed from being ashamed to promising a very painful death as he shot a glare in Yami's direction while Yami put his hands up in a defense mode, not wanting to be on the receiving end of Marik's piercing gaze.

"The twerp?" he asked, to believing what he was hearing. Somehow, he was feeling proud for Yugi because he knew that it took a lot out of him. He knew the kid didn't want to get anyone into trouble and that was his flaw. Marik and yamis used that weakness against the kid, knowing that he wouldn't tell on them. Maybe now he finally cracked? That could make it more fun all together. 

"Oh, so you want to tell me that you are a grown-up already?" Isis asked, looking at her little brother who was taller than she already. Sad, isn't it?

"Ya" Marik shot back, already not liking the lecture he was receiving but he knew that there was more to come and it would take a miracle to drag his sorry ass out of this mess. A miracle indeed….

"I don't think so!" Isis snapped back while being completely oblivious to Harry who was fidgeting in the background and looking rather uncomfortable. Who wouldn't when you find that a serial murderer was being yelled at by a girl no older than 19 herself. Of course he realized that she must be Marik's sister, but that didn't change anything plus a couple dozen ministry wizards in the background looking for a reason to kill him. Pretty picture, isn't it? 

"Well I do!" Marik wasn't about to back down and submit to his sister.

"STOP YOUR BICKERING" Yami snapped, shutting both bickering siblings. "Someone is coming" he said in a calmer, deeper and wiser tone. 

"Huh?" all of them turned to look at the window, to see that a man was walking towards their house while the ministry wizards disappeared in the background … 

"Who's that?" Bakura voiced all of their thoughts, except of maybe Harry's.

"Lupin" Harry said while his gaze was transfixed on the professor who was now standing on the porch of the house, ringing the bell. His face was set between anger, disappointment and maybe even regret.   

_What is he doing here?_ The only thing that was running through Harry's head at the moment wasn't very calming, and it certainly didn't help the present situation.

"Who?" Marik asked, bewildered. He felt something strange radiating of that guy from even this distance.

"Lupin, he was my teacher a couple of years ago as well as someone … Sirius knew, and he is in the order of phoenix. If he is here, it means something isn't right. I wasn't planning to see him this year at all, what a bummer, he came here and all …" Harry trailed off, watching as Lupin blasted the door open with some spell, not the 'Alohamora' one or whatever it was, Harry didn't really want to think about it. 

"Hey!" Isis voiced her protest about the door to her house was being blasted off. Harry, on the other hand, was getting pissed. What the hell was Lupin doing there? _Why?_

"He will fix it on his way back." Harry reassured her, while looking at the bedroom door, knowing that it will be opened any moment, revealing Lupin and resurfacing another memory about Sirius. 

"Are you sure?"  Marik asked with a raised a brow, not liking the fact that this 'Lupin' upset his sister by busting into their house without permission. The nerve of that guy! Wait until he sees the leade…. "CRAP!" Marik yelled and hastily started to pull the robe off his body.

"Come on Marik!" Harry urged, eyeing the door with mistrust. If Lupin ever found out about Marik, he will be dead. After a few more tries, Marik's robe came off and he hurled it across the room at the same moment as the door opened to revile a very pissed off werewolf/human staring at them. 

"Harry, this is out of our hands" Lupin began, eyeing all of them suspiciously. "You will accompany me to the Order headquarters, you had your freedom and you used it all … today" 

Harry's face turned stoic and the all heard a low and menacing "_I won't…_"

(Lilo: yup, definitely! Uhhh, I dunno, just felt like saying that. Oh, and I hope this fict isn't too … dark? I mean, I just can't imagine Harry being the goody-goodie he is in the books after everything he had seen … so ya! 

Marikue: plz R&R and don't be mad for not updating earlier …. )    


	10. Terrible Gift

(Lilo: All right. Well, I didn't update cuz I had a problem with a network adapter and school gave me a couple of nasty hw assignments but I am serious about updating every week. I will try as hard as I can to squish the 'chapter typing' in between my hw -__- anyways, some of you seem to complain and not like Harry's attitude but I can't do a thing about it _right now because it is one of the main conflicts in the story. What happens to conflicts in the story? They get solved! ^_^ lol, also, there might/will be more Yugi and Ryou but further into the story and not as often. They will appear in this chapter as well. Just bare with me, okay?  Yami has this kind of attitude because he regained his memory about his past (this story takes place after the battle in Kuru Eruma) and he knows what will happen to him in 'months' to come. I am not going to tell you what, because this is another conflict and I would also like to point out that in this story, Harry's scar is in the MIDDLE of his forehead. Why, you ask? For the purposes of this story._

Marikue: Lilo doesn't own any of the characters or blah blah blah. She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter. She wished that she could own Sesshoumaru  ... *WHAM!!!*

Lilo: *standing over a fallen Marikue with a hammer in her hand* get onto the story already!) 

~Terrible Gift~

"I won't go to the headquarters."  Harry repeated himself, staring straight into the eyes of his third year's teacher. It was then that he met Sirius and agreed to stay with him when all of this would be over but everything that he had hoped and dreamed off crashed in one day. He wanted to have a normal family, a normal life but he couldn't have both. His destiny was cursed and his path hidden from him. He could no longer tell what was right or wrong. He couldn't tell anything.

"Harry, think about it! Yo-"Lupin began but was rudely cut off by Harry.

"I don't **want** to think!" Harry practically yelled. He was getting pissed. Everything that happened today was too much for his already unstable nerves. 

"Harry, stop acting this childish! Think strategically!" Lupin exclaimed. 

/Yami/ Yugi said quietly

//Yes?// Yami asked impatiently

/can I take over? / Yugi asked in a pleading tone. He was only able to stay around for mere minutes before his yami took over due to Isis's rage. 

//Will you be able to handle this?// Yami asked in a slightly mocking tone.

/Yaaaaaammmmmmmiiiiiii/ Yugi whined, making his best puppy dog eyes.

Yami glanced in Bakura's direction and noticed that the ex tomb robber had a disgusted expression plastered all over his face. It looked like he was also having an inner battle with his hikari.

/Yami, I want to get to know Harry. Please, maybe we can help him with whatever that is making him like that/ Yugi said quietly, watching as the boy from the next door house was glaring at the elder who was saying something that Yugi didn't quite understand, like Voldemort, Prophesy, Dumbledore and Yugi also noticed that the man kept on saying 'Black' and whenever he did that, Harry's eyes would close up a bit until they were all but slits, looking extremely scary with that greenish glow coming from them.

//Yugi let me handle this! And you lost your opportunity when you told on us! Besides, there is something …..// Yami trailed off, look at Bakura who gave a small, almost invisible nod.

/Yami …../ Yugi said but was stuffed into the depth of his soul room by Yami who looked extremely serious, while shutting the door right into Yugi's face. _ What's with them? It's like … these days are their last._ Yugi mused, saddened by his yami's behavior. 

"I said no" Harry said through gritted teeth but his facial expression remained freighting calm while his voice held so much rage and hater that some might have thought that the Voldemort himself stood before them. Lupin was taken aback by the change in Harry's appearance. Also, to his shock, Lupin noticed that the blood was slowly sipping from the bolt-shaped scar right in the middle of Harry's forehead. It was the scar that Voldemort gave him when he tried to kill him. Harry, himself, was aware of this as well, but he did nothing to stop it. Recently, Harry discovered that whenever he would get really angry, his scar would bleed, even open ever so slightly. 

"Harry! What's wrong? Your scar … it's bleeding!" Lupin said and made a move to touch Harry's scar but Harry's reaction wasn't what he expected it to be. 

"Don't touch me!" Harry jumped back to the door, his entire body shaking with rage.

"Harry  ..." Lupin never finished his sentence.

"I SAID STOP!" Harry screamed, his vision becoming blurry. It was only seconds after did he realize that he was breaking the windows and shaking the entire house. Glass was flying everywhere, things were moved from their original places and smell of burnt wood was coming from downstairs. Lupin was terrified, vaguely remembering what Dumbledore told him before he went after Harry. 

_Flashback_

_"Try not to anger him Remus" Dumbledore said, while sitting behind his desk, looking trough some papers._

_"Why?"  Lupin asked, looking at Dumbledore with interest. In the previous year they figured that if they angered Harry, he would say or do what ever they wanted him to do only so that they could leave him in peace. McGonagall was the only one that disagreed with that technique. _

_"He is critically angry and is on the edge as it is." Dumbledore said quietly. _

_"Huh? What could be causing this?" Lupin asked, secretly thinking that his work was cut out for him._

_"The family of his aunt is causing this." Dumbledore said quietly and then continued. "If we don't take him now, his  powers and anger that is bottled up inside of him right now will burst and I fear that it might kill everyone and everything in a couple of blocks."_

_"Only Voldemort is capable of doing such" Lupin said in disbelief. What was that Sirius promised Harry that the kid could hold so dear?_

_"Believe what you may, but heed my warning, do **not** anger him. Try talking to him, like McGonagall. She can communicate with him without much effort" Dumbledore said, starring at his phoenix._

_"Then why don't you send her?" Lupin asked, thinking that he could be killing the death eaters off at this very moment, not getting a kid. Sure he cared about Harry, but after Harry's sixth year of Hogwarts, he doubted that Harry was as good of a wizard at heart as his parents … _

_"If we keep on sending her, Harry will get suspicious and isolate himself away from us. I don't want that to happen. We **can't let** that happen! Do you understand? Harry remembers more from his past then he lets on … that is my belief. " _

_"Yes professor"_

_End Flashback _

Now Lupin stared as Harry grabbed the doorknob, preparing to leave. Nobody was exactly sure of what had happened, except of Yami who grimaced. He knew that this wasn't good and he knew that today, Harry would loose control again. You could just tell by the way the boy was breathing. He kept on gasping for air, as if what he took wasn't enough.  Harry, himself, could not believe what he had just done. He could still sense the darkness in his mind, but it was fading and with every second Harry knew that he had to get away. Away from death and sorrow. Somewhere where he wouldn't have to remember what happened in the past, somewhere where he could just rest in peace with nothing troubling him. 

"Harry …" Lupin began awkwardly but Harry cut him off.

"Save it. I don't want to hear this." He snapped at his ex professor. God, to think, the day started out great for him and now this …

"Harry …"

"I said SAVE IT!" Harry screamed, rage building up and the blood in his veins boiling.

"Would Sirius want you to behave like this?" Lupin said quietly and knew that he had hit the spot when Harry's eyes saddened and he slide down the door to the ground. "He trusted Dumbledore, why can't you?"

"Because… trusting Dumbledore led him to death!" Harry shot back from his position on the ground. At that moment, Lupin wanted to say that it was Harry's fault that he believed Voldemort, Harry's fault for not listening to Dumbledore and taking Snape's courses seriously but he decided that it was better to just leave that for later because, now that Lupin finally had a normal conversation with Harry, he wanted to keep it that way. 

"Harry, at the headquarters we would know that you are safe." Lupin said instead of saying what he originally intentioned to say.

"What? Is it because I am your only ticket of defeating Voldemort?" Harry asked in a mocking tone.

"WE CARE!" Lupin yelled, being tired of this dilly-dally. He watched as the son of one of his best friends lowered his eyes to the ground.

"Why can't I just stay here? I'll have no one to talk to in there …" Harry said slowly and then trailed off. Lupin, on the other hand, wanted to say that Hermione and Ron were there as well but held it back because something happened between the three and now they behaved like they didn't know each other, at least Harry and Ron did while Hermione was stuck between them though she then got into a fight with Harry as well but at least the two didn't completely ignore each other.

"Who do you have here?" Lupin asked, knowing that he was winning the argument. 

"Well, I have them …" Harry gestured to Isis, Marik, Yami and Bakura who were a bit surprised. The kid sure was desperate to stay where he was. "And I have the Dursleys. It's fun to play with their heads." After saying this, Harry chuckled ever so slightly, remembering the 'Dudley Act' as he decided to call it that way. Taking Harry's distraction as an opportunity, Lupin shot Isis and the other three a quick glance, silently pleading with his eyes. Isis gave a slight nod as if understanding what Lupin meant and gave the other three a very evil glare which meant that they had to go with whatever she said or did. 

"Then, why don't we take the three transfers as well? Beside, at the headquarters, the ministry can't spy us out and you can teach them a couple of simple spells to prepare them for their upcoming year at Hogwarts?" Lupin suggested merely, a big smile plastered all over his face. "Beside, I am sure they would _love_ to come!" He added while Isis shook her head as a yes and four jaws hit the ground. The owners of those jaws were Harry, Marik, Yami and Bakura all together. Yami had a very striking suspicion that Isis wanted to get rid of them more than anything or this was some sort of punishment. Looking up at the ceiling, Yami sighed in defeated and silently asked Ra for the reason that he had to this.

"Sure" Yami said half heartedly, looking in Harry's direction as Harry smiled one of his now very rare smiles. It was small and discrete but it was an actual smile, not a forced one.           

"Then it's settled!" Lupin said merrily. Harry raised one eyebrow but stood up from the floor nevertheless. 

"Come on! Moody is waiting outside." Lupin said, making his way to the door he came through. "Oh, and Isis" he said when he paused "we will fix the house a bit later"

"Don't we have to pack our stuff?" Harry asked.

"We will pack it for you, just bring your wand" Lupin said and was out of the room in no time. Now Harry knew for sure that they counted on his agreeing to come. This angered him but he tried not to show it. 

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan" Marik wailed but Isis elbowed him and _that_ shut everybody up and any and all complaints that were about to come with it.

While walking down the hallway, Harry thought about his three new 'friends' were forced to stay at the headquarters because of him. He didn't really want to force them but at least now he will have someone to talk to other than himself. He sighed, looking at nothing in particular as he descended down the stairs. Upstairs, however, Lupin was thanking the others countless amounts of times while Isis said that it was nothing and the boys looked grim. They always did, it was their trademark glare when they didn't like something or someone or … well, Isis didn't even want to think about it.

"What do we have to take?" Yami, being the 'brains' of the group, asked calmly while keeping eye contact with Bakura and sometimes looking at Marik who was silently pouting in the corner of the room.

"Oh, just take your wands. We will get your stuff in later … we just have to get Harry to headquarters. The accident with the Death Eaters cannot happen again." Lupin said in a rush, sprinting to the door. "Oh, and your house will be fixed just a little later because my main goal, as I already said previously, is to get Harry to the headquarters as soon as possible" he added over his shoulder to Isis and disappeared into the darkness of the hallway that Harry took.

"Tell me again the reason behind us going there?" Marik asked when the 'weird' guy left.

"I – I talked to professor Dumbledore and we both think that Harry is extremely strong" Isis stated.

"So?" Bakura asked while examining his wand. It was originally a staff that the priests used when summoning shadow monsters but he could get used to it. 

"You – have to look after him, make sure he doesn't go on a rampage or … loose his sanity." Isis said and the other three laughed.

"With us, his sanity will be gone in no time Isis. Is there anything else?" Yami pried. 

"No, that's all" Isis said after a short pause as if debating something. She looked at her three 'responsibilities' and sighed. 

"There will be no punishment since you agreed to go freely." Isis said with a slight smirk.

"Not _all_ of us!" Marik protested.

"Would you rather face me?" Isis asked her little brother and knew that she won the battle instantly. He may be a tough guy, but being his sister, she knew all of his weak points and embarrassing moments that she could use anytime against him.

"Come ON!" Marik said in fake cheerfulness, throwing Yami and Bakura a nervous glance. The two yamis smirked and followed, not wanting to remind Isis about what they started. This, indeed, was a very long day for all of them. 

The trip to the headquarters was extremely long and boring. Harry wanted to entertain himself and out of bored he practiced his mind skills on birds that would fly beneath their group now and then. He would just stun them for a second but that was as far as he went. He needed more time and practice to be able to do a certain spell telepathically but all of his hard work and practice sometimes paid off. Sometimes, even if it was extremely rare, he could catch a word or two of what the other was thinking. What made it more interesting was that he could do that with practically anybody, except the four that he met a couple of days ago. He remembered, while starring at the roofs of the houses underneath the group of wizards that he was flying in, that once and only once had he caught a word from her thoughts, and it made no sense to him what-so-ever. '_Eye'_ was what he heard when he lost control back at the Private Drive. As for the other three, it was like they were impenetrable and he was really _that surprised. One of them, after all, was the all feared leader of GHOULS….  _

(Lilo: aw, I wanted to add another scene into this chapter but then it was getting to long and I think that this is somewhat less of a cliffhanger than it would have been. Ah, well, wut can I possibly say?

Marikue: don't say anything. Also, plz R&R

Lilo: c ya next chapter!)


	11. Lost Control

(Lilo: Thank you guys for understanding the small dilemma that I had yesterday but today I am finally project-free! Actually, I still have to do a geo map but let us not talk about that!  lol. I never new that the book actually stated that Harry had his scar in the middle of his forehead! Lol, maybe I knew but I obviously did not remember. Ahhhh, the painting of Sirius' mother …… I have plans for her because she annoys me too much but first I must finish off Kreatchur! (please tell me how to spell his name and I will repost this chapter with his _correct_ name because I sadly gave my fifth book to my friend and she went on a holiday and took it with her so now I can't see the proper way to spell the thing) . ah yes, …… um ….. I forgot what I wanted to say! *looks around for help*  

Marikue: By the way, a couple of days ago Lilo finally found a way to stick Mariku in! lol. Ehm, the disclaimer: Lilo doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter!) 

~Lost Control~ 

They landed near the place where Sirius's house used to be. Harry winced slightly as he walked behind the group of wizards with Yami, Marik and Bakura who were walking funny as well. It wasn't really comfortable to spend 12 hours in the air on a broomstick! Sure Harry loved Quidditch but he was banned from it in his fifth year and Dumbledore did nothing to the degree except to change it so that Harry could play it once he finished school … but sticking to the point, Harry was a guy and coming to think of it, even a girl wouldn't like sitting on a thin stick for a long period of time…

"I – can hardly move my legs!" Bakura complained, trying hard not to wince as he walked up the stairs that had appeared when one of the members of the group of wizards whispered something.

"Remind me to destroy every single once of those cursed brooms!" Marik hissed out. Yami choose not to comment, he was too focused on other parts of his precious body.

"Oh, don't do that" Lupin shot over his shoulder.

"Then what would you suggest?" Harry asked quizzically. He almost laughed when Lupin tripped and his earlier controlled face split in pain.

"Never. Ever. Let. Moody. Have. It. His. Way.!!!!!!!" Lupin gritted out. Moody quirked an eyebrow but then shrugged the glares that he received from his companions off. 

"It wasn't the rout I wanted to take. It was the short cut" Moody said cheerfully and the rest met the ground with a crash.

"He is kidding" Yami said while dusting his clothes. 

"Never" Harry said sadly. They whined for a couple more minutes but then decided to move on. It was nice being back with both of your two feet planted firmly into the ground. Harry walked in through the door being the last to come in and then closed it after himself. This house … this pitch-black house brought back old memories. Harry looked around sadly, not wanting to think about anything at the moment. He could distinctly smell something cooking in the kitchen but he could not hear voices. Suddenly, he felt a presence in the furthest dark corner but as quickly as it came, it was gone. The thing that Harry was freaked about was that ever since he met the three new students that would be attending Hogwarts in a very close future, he, Harry began to realize that his telepathical skills got better and better. He wondered why but couldn't identify any reasonable explanation other than that he started to communicate more and coming out of a shell that he build up during his 6th year.   

"Then I swear I'll kill him." Bakura said in a low tone so that only Harry, Marik, and Yami could hear him.

"Almost impossible, he is one of the best" Harry said with a slight smirk even though deep down, something about Bakura's tone didn't seem right, as if he meant it when he said it.

"No-" Bakura said but was interrupted by Yami.

"Enough!" the former king said, sending Bakura a death glare which Bakura simply shrugged off. 

"Something smells good" Marik commented and it was true, there was this delicious smell of fried eggs and bacon coming their way from assumingly the kitchen, them still being in the hallway. 

"Ah, that's probably Kreatchur cooking us breakfast" Lupin commented dryly for a reason which was unknown to the once that just arrived here. When they almost reached the door, Yami felt something, as if in this house, there was a leak to shadow realm, some kind connection that he knew not of. Looking in Bakura's direction, the pharaoh's suspicions turned true because Bakura paused as well, trying to catch the small pulse of shadow realm that was present a couple of seconds ago and then disappearing as if it was a hallucination that was felt/seen by two people at once. Marik was too busy sniffing the air, trying to calm his extremely needy stomach, to notice yamis hesitation. The adults opened the door and they had to shut their eyes for some time because of the bright light that welcomed them when they entered the kitchen. 

"We are home" Lupin said, looking at a small creature that was sitting cross –legged on a three legged stool behind a large, highly polished wooden table that was quite an antique. The creature did not notice them coming in or did not care and tried to ignore the intruders by not acknowledging their presence in the room.

"Kreatchur, be nice and meet our new guests!" Moody said with cheerfulness and the creature now known as Kreatchur rose its ugly eyes to observe the four teenagers that stood at the door. After some time, it shook its ugly head and hopped off a chair that it was sitting on.

"_Intruding your house mistress, how dare those filthy … that scum! And we hoped that once the wrong one was gone they would leave us be but nooooo …" _ Kreatchur, apparently, was talking to himself, oblivious to the others in the room. Harry stood there with his eyes blank, but in his head, he could feel slightly dizzy. Harry knew who that brat was talking about and … oh, how Harry wanted to rip Kreatchur apart, tear him limb by limb, hear him scream for mercy but receive none .. the one who dared to -   Harry shook himself out of his stupor at the same time as Marik decided to make himself known.

"What is THAT thing?" Marik asked and was standing in front of a slightly shocked and surprised house elf in no time. "Is it a doll?" Marik continued, pulling onto one of Kreatchurs huge ears and poking his head with his index finger. 

"Kreatchur is not a doll! Why you --?" but the house elf stopped himself and instead turned to face Yami and Bakura with a scared face. His eyes doubled in size as he observed the two and then backed up the wall and away from the two. "Never has such monstrosity entered our beloved house. Poor, poor master!" Kreatchur managed to force out in a tiny voice and then vanished. Yami and Bakura gave each other weird looks that were a little bit worried but the rest brushed it off as if it was nothing.

"Don't mind him. He is just an old house elf. He talks nonsense all the time" Lupin said lightly but then his face faulted as he looked at Harry. Harry's face was pale, and he was taking in steady breaths, trying to control his boiling anger.   

"Old house elf, huh?" Harry said, venom dripping in his tone. "Talks nonsense?" he asked again. "He sure had enough sense to betray us! I thought you killed him!" 

"Who told you such thing? Why would we kill him? Let him live on, he …" Lupin trailed off, knowing that _'he did nothing wrong' would not go well with Harry at all. _

"Like shit it wouldn't!" Harry snapped and made his way to the table where he sat down and crossed his arms, closing his eyes and trying to concentrate on something more or less cheerful while Lupin gaped. So Dumbledore lied when he said that Kreatchur has been terminated. Dumbledore knew that Harry, being in a state that he was in during his 6th year, would have went after Kreatchur and go to no ends only to kill that bastard. 

"You – read my mind!? How?" Lupin asked, still being in a state of slight confusion. Yami, Bakura and Marik exchanged glances and for some reason, Yami's gaze averted to Bakura's pockets for a millisecond but then the moment was lost when Lupin continued to demand an explanation.

"Tell me NOW!?? How did … you read my mind!!??"

"Leave him alone" Moody said each word clearly, looking Lupin straight in the eye. Lupin hesitated but the stormed off and out of the kitchen, heading to a direction that was unknown to the others. Moody, still being inside of the kitchen, observed Harry from where he stood. He noticed that the teenager was now breathing more rapidly, and the scar on his forehead, the scar that was given to Harry when he was a baby, it was bleeding.  Choosing not to comment on that, Moody open one of the drawers that was above the sink and took a couple of plates out. By now, the other wizards that accompanied them exited the kitchen as well, heading in the direction that Lupin went in.

"Don't mind him, he just spent too long on that broomstick" Moody said jokingly and for some unknown reason, Harry felt like smiling, and, after a long battle with the muscles on his face, he gave in. A small and very discrete smile played upon his lips as the other three seated themselves comfortably around the table, knife and a fork in their hands, anticipating their late dinner and maybe even an early breakfast which was most suitable at the moment. When the food was served, everyone began eating while Moody sat there at another side of the table, observing the others while they ate. He noticed that the teenager with white hair finished his meal already and was looking at the knife in his hand with fascination.

"Isn't it awesome?" Bakura asked no one in particular, still twirling the knife in his hand.

"What?" Moody asked with interest. He never met anybody who would look at the knife as if it was the treasure of the gods themselves.

"We were never allowed to have knifes…" Marik trailed off, and observed his knife as well. Isis would flip if she ever found out that they were allowed to _hold_ a knife in their hands, not mentioning using it. 

"Why is that?" Moody asked in mild amusement. The tree new teenagers gave him weird looks while Harry looked puzzled.

"Because .." Yami began but was cut off by Bakura.

"get THIS!" the former tomb-robber exclaimed and threw his knife at Marik's head. Marik, expecting something like this from his friend, blocked it with his own knife. Yami chuckled and Bakura made a sound of great disappointment while Marik was smiling like an idiot. Moody's eye almost fell out of its sockets. Bakura's knife went right through Marik's knife's blade to the hilt. Moody silently wondered what Dumbledore was getting himself into, since knifes that they used here were almost impossible to break. _'definitely Slytherin fellows' he thought grumpily._

"Can you teach me how to throw knifes?" Harry suddenly asked, turning all eyes to him. 

"What?" Moody said in astonishment. Now he fully understood what Dumbledore meant when he said 'If Harry is to go insane, insane he will go'. 

"Didn't you ever do that?" Bakura asked in astonishment. When he, Bakura, was little and back in Egypt, the first thing he learned before he could even speak was probably throwing knifes because at the age of two, he could throw them like a pro.

"Never tried but always wanted" Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders, looking at his now also finished plate.

"Wanna demonstrate your skills one more time Kura?" Marik asked with a smirk playing upon his face. Yami made a disapproving snort and sent Marik a death glare.

"Why, what's wrong Ph – Yami?" Bakura caught himself before his slip-off could seriously intrigue Moody, who, however, was slightly distracted and brushed it off.

"Please, do not demonstrate on human bodies" Yami said with his right eye twitching ever so slightly. Moody gave Yami a weird look, thinking that he was in a mad house.

"Sure thing dude!" Bakura said, a genuine smile playing upon his face. Harry winced inwardly because right now Bakura reminded him of Voldemort. '_Maybe they are related?_' Harry thought but then almost laughed out loud. Bakura was different somehow. Neither good nor evil, just different …  

"Right ..." Bakura said and closed his eyes. Suddenly his left eye twitched and then, it was like watching a movie in a slow motion … Bakura's eyes snapped open slowly and with one fluid motion Harry's knife was in his right hand, then he, Bakura, was slowly turning in Moody's direction, his eyes looking past the Aurour who was sitting stiffly upon a stool. The knife shined with silver and sharpness even in the dimmed lights of the kitchen, Bakura's right shoulder went back a notch and then everything was fast-forwarded again. Before anyone could even blink, the knife was stuck in the wall behind Moody, not vibrating, being still as if it was there for eternity. Bakura gave a cheer and Marik practically jumped off the stool he was sitting on and ran to investigate the damage that was made by a former tomb-robber.

"You are getting worse!" Marik said cheerfully after a closer inspection. Moody turned his magical eye to the back of his head and what he saw sent his eye spinning around. There, on the tip of the knife that was embedded to the wall was a fly. The tip of the knife went right trough its right wing and now it was pinned to the wall. The fly was motionless, as if also in shock of what had just taken place. 

"What do you mean???" Bakura said in a mocking tone.

"One wing only" Marik said gleefully.

"Damn!" Bakura faked disappointment. Harry, on the other hand was speechless. When he could final feel his tongue, he said the only possible thing.

"Wow" Harry breathed out, standing up to investigate the fly as well. While doing so, he noticed that Moody was rooted to the spot. To someone who didn't know the old wizard, he looked like he was so shocked that he froze but Harry knew better. He, Harry, knew perfectly well that Moody was analyzing everything that had happened and storing it inside of his brain so that he could share the newfound information with Dumbledore.

"Ah, the wonders of knifes!" Yami said lightheartedly, not moving from his spot, making a mental note to try that some day as well. 

"How – that is so amazing!" Harry exclaimed, staring at Bakura with amazement. 

"Training" Bakura said with a shrug and went back down to sit in the spot he was originally sitting in. 

"For a second there … "Moody began. "…I thought that you were aiming for me"

"Nah," Bakura said with a shrug. "But if you want to become my next target, you will have to sign up first" the teen added jokingly. 

"Hmmmm, now I see why knifes were not permitted in the house that you used to live in." Moody said thoughtfully and Bakura's face faulted. 

"Don't tell me … "Bakura began with a sigh. "…that you are going to apply the damn rule here, in the only goddamn place where it wasn't in circulation yet?" he finished in a disappointed tone. Life sucked. 

"Then I won't tell you!" Moody say and with a flick of his wand, every knife in the kitchen evaporated into thin air. The other occupants of the room sighed heavily and slumped into their chairs. The bliss didn't last too long. 

"Shouldn't you be going to sleep?" Moody asked again, trying to break the tension. The looks he received made him sigh in defeat and get up from his chair "Come on, I haven't got all morning!" he said, trying to make the other's move. 

"Actually, it's just past midnight … "Yami said smartly, crossing his arms on his chest and pouting ever so slightly. The others laughed a bit but eventually got off their chairs to follow the wizard to their room or whatever. All of them agreed on one thing though: they needed their beauty sleep. Walking down the corridor Harry felt that they were followed by something or some_one_. The feeling annoyed him, tightening the strings of his nerves.  He sighed; this entire hallway was getting on his nerves. It was then when they came to the crossroads that Harry noticed the painting of Sirius's mother being covered up by some cloth. Harry sighed again; knowing what would happen if the makeshift blind would be removed. Suddenly he heard voices coming down the hall on the right. Moody stopped, waiting for those voices to get closer, and after some time Harry realized to whom those voices belonged to. 

"I am telling you, he became a lunatic" Harry could hear Ron, his ex friend, say. Harry didn't want to waste too much time and just took a stab at the identity of the person they were talking about: him. 

"If what he says is true, then it is!" That was Hermione. Harry mentally smiled, at least she defended him … even after their _fight last year she still did. It was then that the owners of those voices stepped into the light of the hallway and froze. _

"Hello" Hermione said automatically while Ron made a face of disgust.

"You … what the hell are you doing here? And who are those clowns?" Ron waved his hand in the direction of Marik, Bakura and Yami. The insult seemingly passed right through Marik but Bakura and Yami were a totally different story. The yamis and Harry, who were originally leaning against the wall, stood up and only now did Ron realize how tall they were. When the three stood to their full height, they were taller than Moody. Ron took a step back, not expecting to have such difference in height. The last time he checked, which was last year before summer, he was a head taller than Harry but now … now Harry was much, much taller than him. 

"If you think that we are clowns … then who would you be? A dressed-up carrot?" Bakura struck the nerve but Ron didn't retort. Ron didn't feel comfortable around them, as if there was something about Harry and his new _buddies_ that didn't feel right. Hermione, on the other hand, huffed and crossed her arms. 

"Let's not insult each other! We just met! God Ron, can't you just drop your grudge?" Hermione asked while giving Moody a quick glance which was caught by Harry. 

_'This was planned out' _Harry thought. He could tell that Hermione didn't like this at all and was unsure about this and it maddened him to no end! It was between him and Ron and Hermione was just a by stander that was dragged in with Ron by an accident.  Now Ron was a stuck-up ass and she was told to get them together. '_A pathetic attempt Dumbledore'_ Harry thought and the anger in his blood boiled. All of this was set up. The only thought that was still keeping him sane was the fact that the guys that he met a week ago or something were unaware of this as well. 

"No!" Ron said in an aggravated tone and crossed his arms. This was not going how they were told it would be. Harry was supposed to say sorry to him and then they would shake hands and then Dumbledore would drag any information about Harry that they could get. However the plan went wrong, terribly wrong because they didn't plan on Marik doing what he did next. They did NOT plan THAT at all. 

Marik, being the curious child at heart, could _not possibly miss a black blind-like thing that obviously covered some sort of a secret. Deciding that it would be safe to just take a peak at what was behind it, he moved towards it while the others had some sort of a conversation. He was too concentrated on the task at hand that he missed the insult that was thrown at him and his friends, his only goal being to see what was behind the curtain. When he touched the edge of it, and was about to pull, the hall became quiet and he could hear Moody's 'NOOOOOO!' but it was all too late. The curtain came off and Marik practically jumped out of his skin when he was met with the ugliest face on earth, but that wasn't all, the unknown ugly object started to scream so bloodily loud that Marik thought that he would be deaf for ever on._

"MURDERES! CHEATERS! BASTARARDS! KREATCHUR????????? WHERE ARE YOU! KILL THEM, RIP THEM! TO THINK WHEN MY GOOD FOR NOTHING SON FINALLY DIED THEY WOULD LEAVE BUT NOOOOO! THEY ARE EXPLORATING THE HOUSE AS IF IT WAS THEIR OWN! KREATCHUR! THEY DIDN'T EVEN LET ME CELEBRATED MY _SON'S DEATH THAT I HAVE AWAITED FOR SO LONG!" the painting too a deep breath while the yamis and Marik visibly shrunk and stared at the painting in shock. The racket that it started make was too shocking for all occupants of the hall to notice Harry. His bangs covered his eyes and he was holding something tightly in his right-hand pocket. He was trying to keep control of himself, repeating over and over that he would laugh at her grave when Sirius would return to the house. Dumbledore and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley appear in the hall from which Ron and Hermione came from and stood behind the two. Dumbledore muttered some spell and the painting became instantly covered with some mushy stuff, most like some form of glue. The screams of Mrs. Black became incoherent but Kreatchur took over his master's task and was now standing in the other hallway which seemed to be deserted by all means._

"How DARE are you?" the thing screamed right at Dumbledore's face. "Remove this from my mistress at once!" then, Kreatchur turned his attention to Harry and decided to take his anger out on the teen. Little did Kreatchur realize that Harry was holding onto all of the sanity that he had by all that he had left of it. "It's your fault that that runt died!" Kreatchur pointed an accusing finger at Harry. "He went to save _you_! When the brat still hung around, my mistress had no respect but now?? She is being abused as well! I can only wish that he would've been killed by the lord himself! The screams would have pleased my ears. If he was tortured it would have been mu-" Kreatchur stopped in a mid sentence and realized his mistake. The others were giving him weird looks, all except of Harry. Kreatchurs blood froze in his veins when he took one good look at the teen with whom he was told not to mess around with. Now he knew why. Actually, Harry caught everybody's attention. His shoulders were shaking slightly and his eyes were closed tightly, his face betraying no emotion. He just stood there, not moving, not breathing. Suddenly Yami and Bakura practically shoved everyone into the hall opposite of Kreatchurs and created a strong magical barrier that was swirling with shadow magic. 

"What on-?" Dumbledore asked, staring at the see-through barrier form which he sensed power so great that it could probably save them all from an unforgivable curse or something. Afterwards Dumbledore couldn't thank it enough. All of the members watched as Harry's head suddenly rose but they could not see his face. Kreatchur, on the other hand, was terrified. The tiny house elf watched in complete shock and fear as the scar on Harry's forehead opened up and now looked like it could fit a third eye. 

_You have to put all of your hatred into a curse! The lord himself thought me that! _Harry heard the voice from his fifth year. _All …hatred … Sirius … dead!_ It was as if something snapped. Harry's eyes burst open and Kreatchur shrunk back in fear. The eyes were glowing with eerie green. The pupils dilated and resembled snake's eyes. Harry withdrew his had from his right-hand pocket and there, tightly clutched in his hand, was the exact replica of Voldemorts wand. He raised it slowly, glaring at Kreatchur who created a barrier around himself. A barrier a house elf could perform that could not be penetrated by any magic. It was their strongest ability and now he, Kreatchur, watched with a smug face as Harry raised his hand and then it was like everything was fast forwarded. The dark swirls of energy surrounded the young wizard and his right hand flew back and the came crushing forward, words coming out of his mouth, word that everyone feared, words that were louder and clearer than anything else in the world…

"_AVADA KEDAVRA"_ _                     _

(Lilo: I finished typing this out at midnight! So basically, this is still Monday for me but not for fanfiction (it's Tuesday) I mean ……. You know wut I mean! Lol, I am soooo tired! I like, seriously need sleep! I slept from 4pm to 9pm today (since I came from school) and then typed this chapter out! Screw the teachers! Lol, by the way, I finally completed all of my projects! Yay, all I have is just a couple of tests left but that's not _that_ important. Ya …. Guess that this is it … hmmmm okay, u know wut? Leave Kreatchur as he is cuz this is the only chapter that he appears in! ^_^ I mean .. duh! Oh, and about me making Harry strong … no, not really, because when you'll see _who Voldemort is in this story you will know why I did this! Lol, anyways, I am hoping to update again on Saturday/Sunday but I am not sure how that will work out … hopefully it will (meaning that for it to work out, I need to get less hw …) . Please don't go nuts on me about the entire 'Ron-not-being-himself' thing. People change … attitudes change …. time changes … _

Marikue: that's all for today! And lilo thinks that cliffhangers are fun to play with and she wrote and extra long chapter! ^_^ anyways, R&R!) 


	12. Resurfaced Memories

(Lilo: *rubbs her eyes*  heehee, last time I ended the chapter with a dreadful cliffhanger but fear not! Nobody fell off the cliff … that was my randomness moment *sweatdrops* by the way, I saw scary movie 3 and well, I didn't like it 'that' much … cuz … cuz I didn't like it. They were making fun of the ring but *shrugs* dunno, u might think differently … 

Marikue: Lilo doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter. )

~Resurfaced Memories~ 

The green haze faded, and he blinked rapidly.

_"What just happened?"_ Harry asked himself silently, trying to piece things together. For some reason, an odd memory from his fifth year, when he met Voldemort again and when Sirius died… the first time he ever tried one of the Unforgivable Curses, that time, when Sirius's cousin told him how to use the spell … he could now hear it ring in his ears. Deciding the he needed a distraction, Harry verily looked around himself and noted that he was standing in the middle of some kind of hallway, facing a wall of ashes. Like there was once a great fire and that that was all that was left. He also noted that he was holding a wand, outstretched, pointing at something that resembled a burned down body.

_"A doll?"_ He asked himself and then, then all of the events came rushing back to him. The way Kreatcher insulted Sirius and practically laughed on his grave, how the portrait wouldn't want to shut up … how…

_"I was attacked by Death Eaters?"_ Harry asked himself silently, anger burning dully in his veins. Now he remembered it, he remembered _everything_! How Dudley brought those men, how they turned out to be Death Eaters, how he almost died, how the three saved his life but most important was that he remembered the conversation that he had on the bus.  Now everything made sense, now there were no gaps or confusion when somebody said that they saved your life more then once, now he knew what was missing in that darkness, that gap in his memory, now he knew all. Slowly, he turned around to face the others and saw that sock was all over Dumbledore's face as well as Hermione's, Ron's and Moody's. The other three were unfazed, just a little concerned but that was all. 

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked in an unsure voice. He couldn't believe that Harry just murdered something but that wasn't all. Dumbledore was amazed and frightened by Harry's power at the same time. The half of the house behind Kreatcher, where the house elf usually lived, it was all destroyed. All burned down, just from a single curse. Only Voldemort could do such a thing, only he could unleash this kind of terror. Why? Dumbledore asked himself. Could it be that the death of his godfather was more traumatizing than they thought? What could possibly drive a gentle child to become rouge murdered? They would have to keep this down otherwise the wizard's community would be frightened of the weapon against the Dark Lord more than they fear the Dark Lord himself. If only the wizards knew that Harry was a walking bomb, unstable but powerful, unpredictable, ready to explode at any given time, obliterating everything in its path? What would happen then? Terror? Fear? Anger? Betrayal? Shattered hopes?  

Harry stood there, acknowledging that he just committed a murder but he didn't care. The reason, the cause of Sirius's death was now dead, Sirius' death was avenged and Harry could move on … to his plan of resurrecting his godfather. Silence, that slowly torturing, ominous silence that hanged in the air was uncomfortable while the others stared at him as if he just grown another head. However, the three that he met a couple of weeks ago were unfazed, even impressed … but what else would you expect from them? One was a leader of a gang that killed. The other was obviously a psychopath. However, they knew so much about shadow realm, no doubt that they entered it at least once, to know so much and in such detail. Realm of Darkness… of internal sleep… could it be it? That the arc that Sirius fell through, the Darkness that Harry saw … could it be that Sirius was in Shadow Realm? That tiny piece of memory revealed new possibilities and gave him new hopes. With his good mood returning, Harry said something that shocked Hermione into fainting and sent Ron running from him like from the fire. The word that Harry said was:

"Boo" okay, so maybe he shouldn't have said that, judging from the reaction that he receive. On top of Hermione fainting and Ron running away, Yami, Marik and Bakura ran up to him and asked for the curse words that killed Kreatcher.

"This is so amazing, you have to teach us!" Marik babbled happily, as if it was an early Christmas and he, Harry, was the Santa while Marik was a small five year old kid. Yami, on the other hand, observed the remains of an ancient house-elf, poking it lightly, as if afraid to touch it, thinking that it was too fragile to be handled in any other way. Harry, however, thought that all that the dim thing deserved was another good kick…

"Harry…" Dumbledore began but trailed off while shock was still evaded in his now grey-blue eyes. The sparkle was gone, as was the desire to change something in him, just realization and maybe even understanding which Harry didn't need. They should have understood before … now he didn't need their pity because he knew, no matter how hard he tried, he was never, and never would be, a normal kid again.

"What?" Harry faked a surprise, trying to get onto his headmaster's nerves. He didn't know who he was, so why try and pretend to be someone else? 

"What happened to you? Why?" Dumbledore asked, looking at him, knowing that he was lost, never to return. Oh, how wrong can once' prediction be…

"You want to know why?" Harry asked sharply. His insides were on fire again, with anger, with … betrayal. They didn't know, they didn't care, they brushed it off as if it was an every day occurrence but to Harry … no, to Harry, everything that you wish for is a lot, and when it is shattered, there is nothing left, nothing but emptiness, darkness, that empty void.

"Yes" was Dumbledore's simple reply. Maybe it was his chance to understand? To pry into Harry, to understand his thoughts, to predict his actions … they could do that before, why not now? That was what was bothering the elder wizard. The fact that they could not _tell what was going on… they couldn't plan his actions because whenever they tried, he would screw them all and come out on top. Just like Voldemort … no, like Tom, Tom Riddle. _

"Oh, I'll tell you!" Harry said hotly, making a 90 degree turn. "I'll tell you alright!" he said and then paused … "where is my room?" he suddenly asked, looking at Moody who flinched. 

"Down the hall, turn left, second door from the right. You are to share with the three other students… "Moody said without thinking and watched as Harry, ignoring the others, simply stormed past him and down the hallway.

"Harry!" Dumbledore called, a little desperate. "I want to know!" he watched as Harry paused and turned to look at back at him. Something was shining in his eyes, in those green eyes that would haunt any who dared to stare for too long, something that no one could identify, their key … which was there but the question stayed the same … which key was it? To which door? What will it unlock?

"Over my dead body." was Harry's snappy reply as he spun around and continue on his way to his room, the air of great danger hanging around him, clearly screaming: 'DO NOT TALK TO ME!' 

"Can I have a word with you?" Dumbledore asked Marik, Yami and a very thoughtful Bakura. 

"Umm…" Bakura began, looking at the fainted girl. "Aren't you going to help _her_ or something? I mean, are you going to just leave her there, lying around waiting to be stepped on? Or better yet, eaten by hungry rats or …" Bakura trailed off, enjoying the effect that his words had on the two adults. The one with glasses looked stunned and then turned towards the girl, as if noticing her there for the first time while the other one, the one with the weird eye that they wanted to give Pegasus for Christmas, frowned and look at Bakura disapprovingly. After a silent glaring match, Moody broke off and picked up Hermione's tiny, unconscious body and started carried her off in the direction that Harry went in. During all that, nobody said a word. Suddenly, Yami was aware that the portrait started giving off muffled noises again but he chose to ignore it since it wasn't of any concern at the very moment. His greatest concern was the headmaster, who by all means seem to know something that they didn't but at the same time, being unaware of what was going on while Yami, even after such a short period of time, already knew what was bothering the other teen, even though he didn't know full details of it. 

"We need to talk" Dumbledore said after coming out of his little stupor. 

"Yes." Yami replied before the others could rebuke. They needed to talk alright… 

They followed the headmaster in the direction from which they came from but instead of going to the kitchen, Dumbledore went for another set of stairs. After 5 minutes of walking in the dark, they finally reached some kind of a barrier and after Dumbledore muttered a few well chosen words, it disappeared, revealing an office with fine furniture. After entering, Dumbledore motioned for them to sit down and then took a seat behind a large desk, staring at the other three with interest and worry. They just sat there, looking into each other's eyes when Marik decided to finally break the silence.

"Wadda ya want with us? We want to sleep!" he said and pouted. Marik, no matter how cool he looked sometimes, when in private, sometimes acted as a little kid. You couldn't really blame him for he never really had any proper childhood, with his yami and the other junk that he had to learn about. To think, all he had to do was ask the pharaoh and bam! There, in one sentence was the purpose of dozen of books. That could be very annoying, really. 

"Who are you people?" it was more of a statement than an innocently asked question. Dumbledore noticed that something passed in their eyes, something that came and went by but was too fast for him to catch, something that he sometimes saw Harry do. 

"Human beings?" Bakura offered eagerly, not wanting to give away his identity.

"…with identity crises?" Dumbledore added, looking at them skeptically.

"So what? All of us have our little no-noes! Jeesh!" Marik said dramatically. Actually, it wasn't completely a white lie … Mariku was his second identity … so what if he had a mind of his own?  He just caused … little complications but that was all. Completely _harmless! The others were spirits too so that didn't count … it's not like they would decide to go berserk and start killing everyone!_

"We have ways to _deal_ with identity crises…" Dumbledore took his precious time to analyze the reactions but all he received were a couple of shrugs and shakes of heads. Deep down, Dumbledore knew that this was all a fake.

"We don't want to deal with it. This is how we were born." Yami stated calmly but Bakura couldn't help but snort. This did not go unnoticed by the headmaster.

"You do not agree, Mr. Bakura?" Dumbledore asked, trying to figure the mystery of the three. The time when his curiosity was sparkled was when Isis told him not to try and _change them, just try to keep them safe. As safe as they __could be… what did she mean by that?       _

"Look, why do you care?" Bakura cut straight to the point, not holding back or trying to be a gentleman. When he wanted something, he just went and got it. That was how his life used to be and right now, it didn't differ from before. Slightly different rules but the game was the same. 

"I want to know how you summoned up that barrier. You do realize that if you haven't had done that, some of us might have been caught up in that and died! This was Harry's first time using Avada Kedavra and I am afraid that it mirrors Voldemort's …" Dumbledore trailed off, staring at them intensely. He wanted his answers and he would get them… or die trying.

"There was no barrier and I am sure that all you saw was probably a trick of light, nothing more." Yami said as he rose from his chair. No matter how much Yami wanted to get away, the headmaster wasn't through with him just yet. 

"How do you know it was a trick of light? I didn't _see it, I felt it!" Dumbledore said, loosing his patience._

"Then you _felt_ wrong" Bakura replied, also rising from his seat. Marik hesitated and followed their suit. 

"Tell me who you are!" Dumbledore said while slamming both of his hands on the polished wood of the desk that he was sitting in. "You are like Salathar, aren't you? You have _it, don't you?"_

"I do not know what you are talking about. I do not know _who you are talking about but I can assure you that I do not have this "_it_"." Yami replied and turned to leave._

"Why can't you tell me?" Dumbledore asked, sinking back into his chair. 

"We cannot tell you because before we do, you have to learn to not to stick your nose into other people's businesses. " Marik said over his shoulder, following the yamis into the hallway and then silently closing the door behind him.

"Annoying old man" Bakura remarked as they fought their way back to the now 'muffled' portrait and from there to their assigned room. 

"His nose is too long for his own good. One day, I swear, that nose of his will be chopped off." Marik said half heartedly, sneering all the while. Yami remained quiet, his face betraying no emotion, obviously analyzing something. They finally found their room, pausing after noticing a '666' scratched on it with something sharp, marks being fresh. Yami knocked and then entered, only to find Harry sitting on the furthest bed, his arms draped around his knees which were brought up to his chest, his head tilting slightly to the side.

"Hello." he greeted from that position, looking at the three that just entered. After having an eye contact with Yami, Harry averted his gaze and seemed to stare at nothing in particular.

"You remember, don't you?" Yami suddenly asked, making Harry look back at him again.

"Yes," Harry said slowly, not sure whether he should be telling them this or not. "Yes, I remember everything…"         

(Lilo: ah, now that I think about it, this fict is kinda getting a bit darkish but worry not! ^__^ it will resolve cuz I have major plans for it, and the ending might not be what you will expect… I dunno, just want to assure you cuz u know, when I start reading these darkish ficts, even if the end will be nice, I am just usually to scared to read it cuz I am afraid of what will happen to people in the fict … cuz when I read something, I basically live in it… so ya! Now, this was my self conscious ramble and ya, I think that this is all that I gotta say. No, wait, I have to say that I suck at spelling and please … when you see a mistake or whatever, just pretend that it ain't there … I am a fast typist, but sometimes my thoughts go ahead of my fingers and then it ends up in a mumble-jumble and I cannot proofread anything cuz I'll just skim through it, not doing any good -_-    

Marikue: ya … please R&R! Ja Ne ^______^) 


	13. Plans don’t always work

(Lilo: me here! Lol, ah, after this chapter, it will be time for Hogwarts! Hopefully …. Ya, or at least getting there. And  no, I am NOT forgetting about the hickaries, **apron**! I _did_ mention that this was all happening in an _early morning and this chapter is the chapter where the 12 to 6 rule applies! Lol, you are very observant, I'll give ya that! Besides, the time for them to be recognized is here! ^_^ lol, hmm, what else can I say? Oh, ya, LoTR and tTT , the collectors & extended version came out on November 18tth! I am soo happy! I got it right away … ya, I am _very_ happy at the moment so ya, here is the next chapter for you! well, enjoy! _

Marikue: … I am not Mariku from Yu-Gi-Oh, I am Lilo's sanity … I know that she doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter… she will never own them cuz they are copyrighted and stuff like that .. I mean, you know this! duh! 

**~Plans don't always work ~  **

They stood there in complete silence, nobody making a move, trying to understand what the other meant. In that kind of silence Harry felt lost, as if everything that he tried to push away, shove into some tiny little box at the back of his mind, was now free again. He didn't want it to happen, desperately trying to hide away from everybody and just spend the rest of his life in misery … but it seemed as if the gods were against him.   

"So whatever they cast on you was destroyed?" Yami asked again, being the first to speak and move since he decided that he would rather sit. The other two followed him, also moving to their beds or sitting down on the floor, leaning against the door (Bakura). 

"Yes …" Harry trailed off, not sure if he would be made fun of if he would tell them … or they could tell Dumbledore and then Harry would loose his memories again. However, neither of the three were planning to do that in the near future, just wanting to know how they could help.

"Tell me about things that you remember" Yami said, crossing his legs and looking straight at Harry who, by now, came out of his crouching position. 

"Well," Harry began, looking at the ceiling as if it was the most interesting thing in the entire world. "I remember how you saved me from Death Eaters … and the conversation on the bus … and …" 

"Good! You remember everything!" Bakura said cheerfully, catching everybody's attention. 

"Huh?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"Now we don't have to break the news for you." Marik replied with a shrug. "And besides, we don't have to feel guilty about your 'memory lose' thingy! Let's celebrate!" after he finished saying that, everybody in the room looked at him weirdly. "What?" Marik asked again, slightly confused. 

"You are freaking me out" Harry said jokingly and when he realized it, he just smiled. The sadness that filled him a couple of minutes ago simply vanished, leaving no trace what so ever. It's just the way they made him feel, as if he was more than just some freak, as if they knew what it was to be _different_, to know you fate. To _have_ a sealed fate… 

"Ah and about time!" Marik said jokingly, scratching the back of his head. There was a round of laughter as they just sat there, enjoying their free time. After a short pause, Harry shifted a yawn and looked around the room, searching for some means that could tell time. After finding nothing, he sighed in defeat and plumped down onto his bed, exhausted. The unforgivable curse did take a lot of energy and he silently wondered how Voldemort was able to do it one after another … but then when he really, truly thought about it, he knew the answer. It came to him during one of the nights spent at the roof of Dursleys house, starring at the stars. Tom, Voldemort's muggle name … Voldemort never really liked that name and Harry knew that something in his past must have caused such reckless hate. After all, they never really knew about his past, only that he was half wizard-half human, true heir of Salathar Slytherin, and one of the most powerful wizards alive … if Tom lived with guardians such as Dursleys, no wonder why he hated the muggle race so much and it was his hate that was pushed into him throughout his childhood gave him such power. Love made people weak, hate made them strong. 

"Yes, it is 12 o'clock already" a gentle voice said and Harry jerked, sitting upright in his bed. All of his previous thoughts completely forgotten as he now stared into very gently eyes of Yami. Harry's mouth kept on opening and closing but no sound would come out. Hell, he couldn't even form words! There was _definitely something wrong with the way Yami was … looking? Actually, it was downright freaky, and when Harry's gaze fell on Bakura, he was shocked to find the same _gentleness_ that wasn't there before. Marik, however, remained unfazed, only slightly bored but that was all. However, this looked _very_ suspicious …       _

"It's the _bet_" Bakura said but for some reason, the word 'bet' came out differently from the rest of the sentence, as if it was slightly emphasized. Harry just stared at them in shock and then it gradually changed to curiosity. He _hear parts of their thoughts and even thought he couldn't piece things together, he knew one thing for sure: they were not who they were before._

"Why would you think that I reacted at _that?" Harry asked. How could they tell that he was thinking about that? Did his face really show that much? _

"Ummmm" _Yami_ was becoming nervous, a bad sigh. When you are lying, do _not fidget because fidgeting gives you away… almost instantly. _

"So," Harry began in a matter-of-factly tone that he had learned from Hermione. Whenever she used it, he usually ended up in a guilt trip to Australia … maybe it would work on them as well? So far, it was working and it was working well. 

"Ya?" _Bakura asked, not sure of how to get out of this kind of situation. His yami was **very** good at lying but Ryou … nah, before, he couldn't even hurt a fly, never ever thinking of lying to anyone until _he_ came. Then, then everything went down the drain. Even though Ryou __still couldn't come up with a perfect lie, he learned how to fight. Karate, black belt … very useful when you are dealing with a demented ancient spirit who wants to kill your best friend's ancient spirit … and if you tell anyone about your little dilemma, you will be in an analysis before you can even blink. Just thinking about it was making his head spin and he, Ryou, was feeling some kind of 'intrusion', as if somebody was trying to read his mind … _

"Ancient Spirits?" Harry asked. It was the only clear thought that he was able to catch and he was actually _concentrating. That, however, didn't trouble Harry at all. What troubled him was the fact that he didn't know what the heck the guy was thinking about and while trying to catch his thoughts, he stumbled upon something else. Something very, __very weird and fascinating at the same time. Half of Bakura's presence was well, missing! Harry wasn't sure __how he was able to tell that, but he guessed that after the 'Arvada Kedavra' he gained more control, more power, stronger will…_

"What??????" Marik said, looking at Harry strangely. There was something behind those eyes, something that Harry couldn't place. 

"How….?" _Bakura_ asked in shock. Yugi gave a squeak and backed away from him. Harry's eyes darkened for a second, as if a shadow passed over them, but then it was gone … 

"I – just guessed" Harry tried to reason even though he already knew that he just dug himself a perfectly shaped grave.                     

"Telepathic?" Marik asked, slowly walking up to where Harry was seated. 

"Sort of…" Harry said and gulped but it came out like somewhat of a squeak. No matter how Marik looked, he _was_ a leader of a gang that everybody feared … 

"Why didn't you tell us?"  Marik pried again, starring into Harry's eyes.

"Because .. I didn't know that I was on until a couple of weeks ago …" Harry said carefully. It was very uncommon to have telepathic powers, same as being able to communicate in parseltongue … very _evil_ power to some. Right now though, Harry was in a very sticky situation and he didn't know how to get out of it. He couldn't read Marik's thought either but he knew that Marik, at the very moment, was thinking of better ways of killing him. Great, just great.

"Ok … but that didn't answer my question." Marik said, looming over Harry. The room became very cold. Very, very cold and the lights dulled. 

"Marik stop this!" Harry heard _Yami say and Marik straightened up, crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. Harry didn't know whether he wanted to laugh or cry because now he knew that Marik was never mentally_ ok_. _

"And why is that squirt?" Marik asked, doing a 90 degree turn and glaring at Yugi. The kid shrank slightly but stood his ground nevertheless. 

"This isn't a good way to talk to people! You can't treat him like that!" Yugi said but then stopped and thought for a moment. Suddenly Marik burst into laughter and Harry just stared between him and _Yami, not understanding what was so funny. _

"Am I missing something?" he asked and blinked again. 

"Inside joke" Marik said and snickered, being extremely pleased with himself for pissing Yugi off.. 

"I hate it when you laugh at her Marik!" Yugi exclaimed and crossed his arms over his chest. Ryou just sighed, knowing that it was hopeless.

"So what? It's funny!" Marik said, still smiling like an idiot.

"Why yo—" Yugi began but was cut off by Ryou.

"Can't you guys quit this? I thought we had talked about this before? Just drop it, ok?" Ryou said and sighed. Marik was always like this to Tea. Ryou wasn't sure about _what_ that girl did to offend the Egyptian but it obviously seemed like Marik was going to taunt her until his or her death. How hopeless, really.        

"Fine, fine" Marik said in defeat. "But – "

"Marik!" Ryou exclaimed. 

"Oh, I'll just shut up and sit here, doing nothing, starring at the ceiling." Marik said sarcastically and practically fell onto his bed. Both Ryou and Yugi sighed in defeat. 

"So, um," Harry began, not sure if he wanted to push it but since he started it already, he should at least try to finish it.

"Is something wrong?" Ryou asked, concerned. 

"About what I said earlier … " Harry began cautiously, not wanting to get the same reaction that he did minutes earlier … 

"Oh, um." Yugi began but fell silent, not knowing what to say. 

"I am not trying to pry into your businesses or anything, I just want to know … " Harry said. It's just, he didn't want them to turn out to be spies of Voldemort or something … even thought they _did_ know those Death Eaters, or at least those Death Eaters knew _them_. One of them did … 

"Oh, let's do it this way." Ryou said, breaking the uncomfortable silence and Marik's grumblings.

"Huh?" everybody turned their attention to Ryou. 

"You, Harry, answer our question and then we will answer you question." Ryou paused and then added. "truthfully" 

"Um" Harry paused. It was other this or never finding out about them. Which one to choose?

"We would understand if you don't want to do this" Ryou said. He knew that Harry would agree, so that's why he came up with that. To him, Harry seemed like the 'private' kind of guy.

"Nah, sure, ask your question" Harry said suddenly and Ryou's jaw hit the ground. This was _not_ how he planned!

What to ask??  

(Lilo: yay! Told ya that I won't be leaving hickaries out! (I still don't know how to spell them though …) next chapter will solve a bunch of things and make them clear … I think it you can tell by the ending. And next chapter _will_ be the beginning of_ 'Hogwarts' sorta .. not entirely but you will see! Anyways, be kind!^^* and there was no offence to Anzu(Tea) fans!_

Marikue: Anyways, R&R ^_^) 


	14. Trying to Rid of One, Gaining Another

(Lilo: *sigh* I was sick with this stupid flu for a week and a half! And now I have to face school! And catching up! Oh, the horrors! The horrors! *faints* I really, _really _don't want to go there! Urghhhh!!! Somebody save me … lol, ahm, here is the next chapter. You see, some things will get solved and other will get more complicated. Ah, but Ron will remain a bastard until the end because this is the plotline … it was either him or Hermione and I just couldn't make her evil so ya. And it kinda fits too … anyways, no spoilers! Read the chapter and find out for yourself!  

Marikue: *looks at her weirdly* she is just saying that. And for the Disclaimer … go bother so other chapter! we all know that she doesn't own Harry Potter and Yu-Gi-Oh, so qualified lawyers .. shoo!

**~Trying to rid of one, gaining another~**

            It was quiet, very quiet in the room that they were in. Marik was sure that if someone would dare to drop a pin, the rest would hear it loud and clear. This sort of silence was nerve breaking and suddenly a face of a happy girl flashed in his mind. Suddenly, not knowing what made him say such, he blurted the first question that even he himself didn't know he had. 

            "What happened between you and your friends?" Marik asked Harry, beating whatever Ryou had to say about this. What's the point of wasting time in something silly when you can get straight to the point? Such was Marik's logic and that was why he was never afraid to tell someone off or to start a fight. Even though he _knew that he would win, it was still challenging … sometimes. _

            Harry's jaw almost hit the floor but the bed that he was sitting on prevented it. While _Yami congratulated Marik on the question, Harry's mind was an unreadable mumble-jumble. He never even though of a possibility of them noticing that Hermione and Ron used to be his friends, let alone get enough courage to pry into his personal business. He could, of course, refuse, but that would mean that he would never find out why they changed so much, _Yami_ and__ Bakura… and what did all have to do with ancient spirits and why he didn't sense as much power around them as he did before? _

            "Um" was Harry's feeble attempt. He didn't want to talk about, he never _talked about it. Now he was forced to decide between the two: knowing or not knowing what was wrong with the other two. It just fascinated him, well, actually, any mystery fascinated him but this … this was just screaming at his face, wanting him to solve it and Harry knew oh-so well that before something actually gets solved, you make a bunch of sacrifices and this one was the one that he had to make, even though an evil voice deep inside of him told him to just drop it. _

            "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Yugi said quietly, starring at the ceiling with boredom. He didn't expect Harry to tell them. What was the point? 

            "Nah" Harry shook his head and began. "It's just that on one of the days at Hogwarts Ron and Malfoy, this other bastard, started a fight again. They were insulting each other as usual but that day I just wasn't in the mood to put up with it. So, basically, I told Ron to lay off. Ron started telling me that Malfoy insulted his family and told him that he was stupid, some other crap and well, something in me just snapped and I told Ron that maybe if he'll stop being stupid Malfoy would stop _calling _him stupid. Ron got pissed at _me_ and  told me that maybe I wanted to be friends with Malfoy instead of him and I just had to go and hug a stunned Malfoy telling Ron that I, in fact, _was _best friends with him. Of course, it was a total bluff but Ron believed it. He got mad and told me that he now knew that I was nothing more but what the Daily Prophet wrote about me in my fifth year. I got mad cuz they wrote some pretty big and made-up shit so I told him that I was popular already and that I _did have a mental link with Voldemort and that I was waiting for his command to blow the entire school to pieces," Harry pause to laugh while Yugi, Ryou and Marik tried to register the information._

            "So you were bluffing and he believed you?" Yugi said slowly.

            "Ya, but that's not it. Listen," Harry said, a sinister smile still on his face. "Hermione tried to tell Ron that I was probably joking but Ron was furious. He told me that I probably was under Voldemort's control but I just laughed and told him that I wasn't. Then I laughed and he told me that no wonder Voldemort wanted to kill me so much, because he probably knew that I was far more worse than he could ever become. I got touchy cuz that's when my parents died and said some crap in Parseltong that I don't even remember and this huuuuge monstrous snake appeared out of practically nowhere and it reached the very top of the ceiling, which is pretty high because it was the Great Hall where we usually eat food. Basically, there was a major panic and I told Ron to watch whatever crap he wanted to say in my presence unless he wanted to become snake-food. Hermione tried to stop me but I snapped at her as well and told her that I don't need anyone or some shit like that. Anyways,  I hopped onto the snake and told the entire school that I am going to the Chamber of Secrets to awake my old monster-friend from my second year which was a bluff too cuz I killed the Basilisk off. Ya, and I told them to watch their steps as long as I am here in this school. Then I told the snake to go and basically we just got to the top floor and then I set it free … but it would come back whenever I would call on it …"  

            "So your friends are afraid of you?" Marik asked. God, this kid had more to him than they had expected. 

            "Ron is, Hermione knew that I was bluffing so not her. She just got stuck with Ron cuz I told her that I don't need anyone but I really don't have anything against her. She is a great friend even though she can be _very annoying and nosy from time to time. But the rest are ****__terrified! Honestly, in the classroom there is like five or six desks that are empty and they all sit in front of the class because I prefer the back. And in corridors they run away. When we eat they try to sit as far as possible. They wouldn't even be sitting at the same table if Dumbledore hadn't threatened them or something … I don't really know what happened after I left.  But you know it's fun _and _quiet. All the time."_

            "Nice" Marik said and suddenly he started to laugh. Yugi shook his head and Ryou just smiled. Harry blinked and looked at Marik who was gasping for air, tears coming from his eyes. After a minute of laughing, Marik was finally able to get a hold of himself and sit up straight. Then his eyes darted to the door but the returned to Harry and he gave him a big smile. "I guess you answered two questions, one being the one that we didn't know that we would have!"

            "Huh?" Harry asked, puzzled. 

            "Why the entire school is running away from you!" Marik said and chuckled. 

            "Oh" was Harry's reply as he smiled. 

            "So that's why Yami is still having a hysteric attack of the evil laughter…" Yugi said and dropped his head into his hands. Harry stared at him weirdly and wondered what the heck the other was talking about. 

            "You know, talking to yourself about yourself is a bad habit" he said with a raised eyebrow. "So, what's up with you and ancient spirits?" 

            "Simple." Marik said as if it was nothing. Ryou gave him a desperate look but Marik ignored it. "Basically, those two have a 'split' personality as one may call it." Harry nodded his head in understanding, silently telling Marik to continue. "so the 'other' one is this ancient spirit."

            "So you guys are controlled by them?" Harry asked, trying to understand whatever they were trying to tell him. Right now, all he knew is that the two needed a doctoral advise and fast. 

            "No. we share"

            "Huh?" 

            "These spirits live in the items that we possess" Marik said and at the same time, Yugi pointed to his puzzle, to give Harry an idea of the kind of object they were talking about. 

            "So …. These spirits are harmless? I mean … so, right now I am talking to two different people?" Harry waved his hand in Yugi's and Ryou's direction, being utterly confused. 

            "Yes and no." Marik replied. "Yami or Bakura take over, the hikaries, that's what we call the lighter halves, can still see things through yamis' eyes but they can't do a heck because yamis are in control."

            "'yamis'?" Harry, asked, completely confused. 

            "The darker half. You see, one half is light and the other is dark. One is Hikari and the other is Yami in Japanese language." Marik explained patiently. He knew that it wasn't just Harry that he was explaining it to right now. 

            "So, um, when hikaries are in control the yamis can still see everything?" Harry said slowly, processing this newfound information. 

            "Yup" Marik said and Harry did one of the stupidest things in the world. He turned to Yugi and Ryou and waved his hand. 

            "Hi Yami and Bakura" Harry said and Yugi, Ryou and Marik fell to the floor with a thud. Whatever reaction they had expected, this _wasn't_ it! 

            "So, um, do you call yourself differently as well?" Harry said as a thought struck him. 

            "Ya …" Marik said as he slowly peeled himself off the floor. This Harry kid was fully of shocking surprises. "right now Yugi is in Yami's place and Ryou is in Bakura's place."

            "Oh … so you are using you real names?" Harry asked, his memory telling him that Bakura, when the first _talked_ introduced himself as Ryou Bakura and Yami as Yugi Motou … but how come Yami's name mean 'dark' in Japanese? That was the question that Harry had asked.

            "Because the pharaoh couldn't remember his name" Marik said with a smirk. 

            "Pharaoh?" Harry asked, knowing that Bakura called Yami with that title. 

            "Long story but Yami is a spirit of a pharaoh and Bakura is a spirit of a tombrobber. Two mortal enemies who always fought and now look at them! They are practically best friends!" Marik said cheerfully and for some reason, Harry thought that if Yami and Bakura were in control, they would've huffed and crossed their arms, denying it. Harry blinked and wondered what let him to such thoughts. 

            "So, um ….." Harry began but then stopped. After scratching his head, he said, " Too much for my poor little brain to absorb in one day."

            "Understandable" Ryou said quietly. 

            "So, um, hi Ryou and Yugi … I feel kinda dumb when I say that but I never really said hi to you … " Harry pause and turned to Marik. "How come you don't have a split personality … I mean, the spirit thingy?"

            "Easy. Mariku, my other half, was a smart and evil nutcase who wanted to kill the pharaoh, Yami, and take over the world. But in the end, Yami killed him and I am alone now." At this, Marik gave a laugh. 

            "So, um, who was your other half? A bandit?"

            "Actually, I accidentally _created _him myself" Marik said with a sheepish smile. Harry sweatdropped and made a mental remark to never try and create a yami for himself … if 'self-created' once were nutcases. Right now, Harry felt lighter, as if something was lifted from him. Maybe it was because he told them what happened to him and now it wasn't as weird and he wasn't laughed at but laughed at the fact that the school as afraid of him, which meant that Marik was actually laughing at the stupidity of the students of Hogwarts.

            "Oh" was all that Harry could say. 

            "But I think Bakura is far worse than Mariku could ever be because dude, that guy died something like 20 times and he just kept on coming back! Really!" Marik shook his head in disbelieve and dropped onto his bed. 

            "Died?" Harry said in disbelieve. 

            "Looong story." Ryou said as he shook his head. "and I want to sleep, my body is killing me." 

            "True" Harry replied. Marik's eyes, once again, darted to the door but then he closed them and let out a small whistle. Nobody noticed anything. 

            "Then let's sleep … otherwise I'll have bags under my eyes!" Yugi said in a sad voice.

            "Why are you so touchy about your eyes?" Marik asked, his mouth quirked into a weird from. 

            "Back off Marik" was all that Yugi said before burying his head in his pillow. 

            "Good ….um, night I guess …" Harry said.

            "Ya, night at 1 pm.." Marik smirked. They turned off the lights and hit the pillows. However, Harry just couldn't fall asleep. He just kept on thinking about how he changed without his friends, when he was all alone. Now, Marik, Yami and Bakura … and Yugi and Ryou somehow managed to gain his trust when he swore to himself that he will never feel again … never _trust again. They told his their story which, in Harry's opinion, was completely bazaar. It fascinated him still, to think that they had two personalities, like two different people in one body … it was amazing. It also explained why their behavior was so strange and the drastic character changes that he had noticed before. Today explained everything and they were truthful. He knew that because Ryou was thinking and asking himself why they were telling this to Harry. Harry, on the other hand, didn't expect them to tell him anything. Now all he had to do was to find an explanation to their weird powers … but deciding not to think about that, he doze off, not thinking about Sirius even once. _

~~~     

     **      **

            Hermione slowly moved away from the boys' door, trying to make as little sound as possible. She was sent by Ron and Dumbledore to 'spy' on her own friend! For crying out loud, they were using her to eavesdrop because they knew that if Harry would discover _them_ with an ear pressed against his door, then they would meet the same fate as Kreatcher. But her … noooo, they knew that Harry wouldn't do anything to her and that was what frustrated her to no end! They were behaving themselves as if Harry was this runaway prisoner or some psychopath! Ridiculous! She sighed and shook her head, heading for Dumbledore's office. God, she did _not want to do this! _

            "At least they are nice to me…" she told herself quietly, thinking about the way that Ron acted with her. Always nice and polite, never insulting, always defending but to Hermione, for some reason, it seemed fake. Just like that, fake, forced, unreal. "Time will tell." She muttered under her breath and continued on her way. Suddenly, at the back of her mind, it felt like some sort of intrusion but as quickly as it came, it was gone. Hermione, thinking that she was just getting paranoid shook her head and knocked on the door of Dumbledore's office. She heard someone from the inside say 'enter' and she opened the door. Inside, there were Ron, Snape, Moody, McGonagall and Dumbledore, all sitting around a small table. They all had grim expressions, aside McGonagall, who looked frustrated. Hermione knew that McGonagall was the only teacher that was on Harry's side … Hagrid was ….. she shook her head, trying to clear it from the sad memories. 

            "What did you hear?" Dumbledore asked, putting his fingers together.

            " Nothing other then him being happy and proud at his first successful murder. Then they talked about nothing in particular." Hermione replied in monotone. She hated doing this.

            "Please tell us _everything_. You know that we don't want harm to come to Harry" Dumbledore said patiently.

            "Then I am telling you that they talked about nothing that could harm him" Hermione said steely. _Except that the new students have split personalities and that those personalities want to kill each other. Completely harmless, she was suuuuuuure_. 

            "Hermione. Please stop being rebellious! This is for his good!" Dumbledore tried to explain.

            "If you want him good, then leave him alone" she stood up to the headmaster. For some reason, today, she felt like she didn't give a damn about anything anymore and she wanted to quit the 'spy' job. And the others could go and screw themselves over. 

            "Hermione! What happened in there?" Ron demanded. 

            "Nothing drastic. Nobody got killed except of a couple of thousands muggles when they wanted to see if the curse worked over long distances." Hermione smirked at their shocked faces. 

            "No way" Moody said disapprovingly. 

            "Hermione?" Dumbledore began calmly. "Are you possessed by something?"

            "Actually, this is what I wanted to ask you." she shot back and silence fell over the others. 

            "You are not your usual self today" Ron said quietly, looking at the headmaster, as if asking for something and then looking back to Hermione.

            " Because I am fed so up with all of you! If you weren't such a bastard, Harry would've still been with us, and not so secretive! You ruined his life" she told Ron but then looked up and stared at the center of the table, not really seeing anything. "You treat him like some bastard, like an animal … stop trying to butt into his personal business! I am tired of this! I am quitting this stupid thing! And going back to Harry and there isn't a heck you can do to stop me! I am fed up with you all." She declared and when Ron opened his mouth to speak, she beat him to it. "You can shove my Head Girl badger up your ass because I am not her anymore! Find some other looser to do your dirty job! I. Had. Enough." With there words, she stormed out of the room, making her way through the long corridor. All she had to do would turn right instead of left and she would reach her own room. However, her path was blocked by Ron. How did he manage to do that? 

            "What's wrong with you?" he asked her gently. Too gently. 

            "I am tired Ron, let me go!" she said and tried to get past him. Instead, she had her left arm grabbed, twisted and she found herself being pressed tightly against the wall.

            "No, you listen here! You will do as I say or you will live the same life as Harry." He said in a low and dangerous voice. 

            "Oh really? Now you are threatening me?" Hermione asked in a faked surprise. She knew that it would come to this, but she never thought that she would be pressed face-first into the wall. 

            "Damn right girl." He said slowly. "you leave us, and your life will become hell." 

            "I'll go back to Harry!" she exclaimed and winced in pain as he twisted her arm even further. 

            "You go back to him and the next day there will be a very nasty article about him in a Daily Prophet, written by _you_." he spoke into her ear. Hermione struggled against his hold. 

            "Bastard." She hissed and dug her nails into his arm as hard as she could. She knew that she drew blood by his gasp of pain and her being roughly spun around. He stared at her for a moment before he lifted his hand and slapped her. Hard. Her left check tingled with pain but she tried to endure. 

            "Bitch! Do that again and I promise you pain." He said and watched as tears formed at the corners of her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall. No, instead, she spat at his face. He seemed unfazed and whipped it off with his free hand. 

            "I dare you to" she said in a low voice, something in the back for her mind not feeling right. It was the same feeling that she got before entering Dumbledore's office, but right now, it stayed. She was so distracted by it that she didn't notice the gleam in Ron's eyes and register its meaning before it was too late. He gave her a bruising kiss, biting her bottom lip so hard that it started to bleed. She whimpered in pain but didn't allow him to get what he wanted … sure she was kissed by him before, only once though and was a simple peck on the lips. He acted all shy and all but now, he was a maniac. Hermione felt some strange surge of power pass through her veins and it was like somebody took control of her body. She could only watch as she hit Ron with the power she didn't know she could ever muster right under his rib-cage. He flew a couple of meters away from where she stood and fell to the ground, coughing up blood. She got her body back and she did the only thing she could: run. She took off in the opposite direction of her room, knowing where she was going. With the speed she didn't know she possessed, she ran through the corridors, knowing that Ron would follow. When she actually 'heard' his footsteps, she ran even harder, getting closer to her goal … but what if he was asleep. Desperate, she managed to take a deep breath and scream with the voice that shook the entire building.

            "HHAARRYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"         

(Lilo: see, now comes the Hermione issue! Yes, Ron is a bastard in my fict. why? Because there had to be a villain that would abuse Hermione and I didn't feel like bringing Krum into the picture so ya. Forgive me Ron fans! I have completely nothing against him and even find him funny but this is how it goes. Sorry, sorry, sorry and I hope that I wouldn't need to lift the rating after this chapter! this _is _PG-13! Trust me, it is. Ah, and it _is_ a cliffhanger. Will she make it in time???????????? Or will Ron catch up to her? Oh, and who can answer this: who was controlling her when she hit Ron? It's obvious but I want to see if you will guess it correctly. … just read between the lines, lol! Anyways, ya, told you that it would get more twisted???

Marikue: R&R!)   


	15. Death is a Relief, Torture is Punishment

(Lilo:  hey guys! I know that nobody asked but still, this story won't be longer then 40 chapters, that's for _sure_.(and I removed the author notes from earlier due to fanfiction's new rule …) Cuz it's just that I stumbled upon this fanfict the other day that had something like 67 chapters in it and I was like: I am not reading this. It just shows that sometimes, too much isn't good as well … sorry, but I just had to tell ya all that, cuz I found it shocking. It took me something like 5 days to read it X_X lol, I know, I am weird and also, I went and read some Yu-Gi-Oh/Hp crossovers and I noticed something: they all center around Voldemort! Meaning that it is always about defeating Voldemort and that is boring. We have the actual books for that. So, I am telling u this right now, this fict 'will' have Voldemort but as a character that is just 'there'. It will focus more on the feelings of people in a tight group, trying to prove the other's wrong…  

Marikue: and there you go! You got to see her get everybody completely confused again! Joy *sarcastic*

Lilo: *pouts* shut up! *hits him on the head with the millennium rod that she borrowed from Marik*

Marikue: x___X

Lilo: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter!*humming innocently to herself*)

**~Chapter 15**

**~Death is a Relief, Torture is Punishment~**

            Harry jerked in his bed, wide awake. Somebody called out to him, somebody screamed his name. He knew that voice, he heard it before. However, now this voice sounded desperate, as if the person it belonged to was afraid. That could only mean … 

            "Sounds like your friend." Marik said harshly but there was something to his voice, probably annoyance. 

            "Now, now Marik! Let's try and not destroy the cause of you being awake!" Bakura said sarcastically as Harry dashed to the door and flung it open. Deep down he knew the voice that woke him up, and now he wanted to do everything to help his friend. As he opened the door with a sharp jerk, Hermione practically flew through the open door and hit the other wall, sliding down and crying. As Harry turned his attention back to the corridor, he saw Ron being a couple of meters away from the door and acting on natural instincts, Harry shut the door with enough force to break it right in his face. Stepping back, he took out his wand and muttered the first masking charm that came to his mind.

            "_yumenotama_" Harry practically yelled and then the footsteps died down. 

~~~

            Ron was about to catch up to her but he was tad bit late. Harry, his ex-friend and now his enemy practically shut the door in his face! Getting angry, Ron decided to take back what was _his_ and opened the door to Harry's room only to discover that the room disappeared and instead, a very dark and probably bottomless pit appeared in its place. Ron, of course, wasn't stupid enough to jump but he could try and remove it … then again, Harry _was_ pretty strong and Ron, in his entire life, never encountered something even remotely similar to this. 

            "Can't he just die?" Ron asked himself, wishing that Harry would disappear from the face of this planet. Why the hell did he have to let her in? Wasn't she supposed to be his enemy? Ron cursed under his breath as he shut the door and opened it again, in hope that the 'scenery' would change. 

            "Damn!" no such luck, the bottomless pit remained intact. Not knowing what to do or _how to avenge his anger, Ron simply punched the wall. Not a smart move! Shaking his hand, he coughed up more blood and winced. Where the hell did Hermione get such strength? He was definitely not expecting that punch, especially from her. He didn't even expect to act in such a way with her! He liked her, he liked her a lot but he just wasn't sure how to show it! Now she was probably scared of him and Harry wouldn't be of much help! He was a psycho, and a killer. He would probably laugh in her face, taunt her some more and then through her out. _

            "_Then why did he prevent you from entering? From catching up to her? From taking her back? Hm??" Ron's inner consciences argued with him and Ron had no explanation. He wasn't expecting Harry to help her. He wasn't planning on hitting her in the first place! Or kissing her in that case. Dumbledore was far away now, probably trying to research those 'monsters' while a monster lived right under his nose in Hogwarts and _it_ was under Harry's control. Wasn't that pointing to Harry? How the hell did he summon it in the first place? The way he defended Malfoy … the way he distanced himself from the rest of Hogwarts. Wasn't that enough to proof him guilty? Or was Dumbledore defending his favorite boy again? And now, to top it all, they lost Hermione and gained three more nutcases if what Moody told them was true. McGonagall seemed ignorant, disagreeing with everything that they said, or almost everything concerning Harry … hell, they were the 'Lets-help-poor-Harry' group and it infuriated Ron to no limit. _

            "I will get her back tomorrow and she will be punished" Ron muttered darkly to himself, walking in the direction of her room where he was planning on waiting for her. She would show up, he knew she would, because her things were still there and Harry would probably kick her out pretty soon. "She needs to be taught a lesson."  He said with a small but wicked smile on his face.         

~~~

            Harry wasn't sure how to react. Hermione was crying in the corner, seemingly oblivious to everything that was going on around her, muttering something under her breath every now and then. He threw a quick glance in Marik's, _Yami's and __Bakura's direction, realizing that they were probably as clueless as he was at the very moment. With nothing in mind, Harry decided to try one of the methods he'd seen in one of those 'Soap Operas' that his cousin would watch every now and then and Harry would eventually catch something from it. Moving to where his friend was seated, he put a hand around her and the reacting he received was something different from what he had expected. Instead of pushing him away as he thought she would, she threw her arms around him and sobbed into his baggy, old _and_ torn shirt (thanks to Yami's handy work)._

            "I am sorry, I am so sorry!" she kept on muttering between her heart wrenching sobs. Harry was at loss. He never really dealt with crying girls in his entire life and now he felt like a complete idiot for being mean to her even though it had nothing to do with the current situation and he scolded at his own mind for getting off track. First of all, he had to find out the reason of her current 'state' and then figure out a way to deal with it. Looking up at the other three, he noted that Yami looked puzzled, Marik looked annoyed and Bakura looked wicked, plain wicked. Actually when Harry really thought about it, _Bakura or the spirit always looked wicked … scratch that, he looked murderous. After a short debate, Harry was 100% sure that neither of them knew how to calm a crying girl as well, judging by their 'appearance'. _

            "You don't have to be …" Harry began but trailed off. He didn't know what she was so sorry about! _And_ he didn't know why Ron, who was supposedly her friend, chased her. Heck, he didn't even know why she came to him in the first place! 

            "_I swear … tell nothing … made me … revenge… post it … I never did it …I hate … bastard … lie … no" was all that they could figure out so far from the mess that she was blurting out. Harry decided to wait until she would calm down enough to speak and then try and ask questions. Something must've happened, something big because he had never seen __her cry. Well, sure there were a few tears but _never_ hysterics! Mentally, he promised that whoever did this to her would pay and would pay dearly._

            "I never meant harm!" she wailed and everybody in the room winced. They would probably go deaf by the end of this, that or Bakura would send something or _someone to the shadow real, judging by his twitching eye. It seemed like forever but she finally calmed, hiccupping every now and then. It was now that Harry finally realized how uncomfortable his position was, on the very hard floor with a pretty heavy (not that he was saying that Hermione was fat) girl in his arms. Sighing, he slowly stood up, supporting her and slowly walked to his bed. That done, he sat down while still hugging the girl and then looked up to the other three occupants of the room who, surprisingly, didn't move an inch from the time she came running into his room. They just stared at her, and Harry noticed that the more they stared at her, the more their eyes darkened. Thinking that it was to do with Hermione, Harry decided to introduce her to them._

            "Guys, meet Hermione Granger, my friend" he said, breaking the silence and also making Hermione relax ever so slightly because he actually called her a 'friend'. But for some reason, their eyes remained fixed on her. Harry gave a girl a quick glance but saw nothing that they could stare at. She finally calmed down but Harry could still feel her shuddering. It was right there and then, Bakura moving arrogantly towards him and crouching next to Hermione. 

            "Who did this to you?" Bakura asked in a voice that reminded Harry of Ryou but he knew that it was Bakura alright. You could tell by his eyes, the darkness devoid of any and all emotion. When Bakura received no answer, he lifted his hand and gently turned Hermione's face so that her left side was facing him. After gently brushing the hair off her cheek with his thumb, Harry could finally see the reason of their anger. Hell, he was angry himself! There, praising her left cheek was a purple bruise that looked suspiciously like a handprint. 

            "R-Ron" she managed to stammer in a small voice. It seemed that this was all that Bakura needed because he sharply stood up and turned to leave. 

            "May I kill him?" a simple question that send Harry's jaw hitting the floor and Hermione's eyes to look at Bakura in shock.

            "N-no, please, don't! It wa-" but her words were cut off as Bakura left, not waiting to hear the rest of it. The other two just gave a heavy sigh as Hermione turned her shocked eyes towards them. Marik took one look at her face and a gentle smile graced his limps. 

            "Don't worry, you said that he can't kill" Marik said reassuringly and Yami gave him a disapproving look.

            "…" was all that Hermione could say as another tear slid down her face. Harry sighed tiredly and whipped it off with the back of his hand, hugging her reassuringly. 

            "So, what was this all about" Harry said and when he felt her start shaking again he quickly added "and no crying this time, I won't bite you." She just stared at him with those tear stained eyes and then lowered them to stare at her feet.

            "Domble-"she began, drew in a shacked breath and then continued. "Professor Dumbledore wanted me to follow you to your room right after I became conscious and I did so … I – I heard you conversation and … and I was supposed to tell them everything but _I didn't!_" she started crying again while Harry tried to understand what she just said. "The-then, when I left R-Ron followed and said that if I won't tell him and try becoming friends with you again he would talk to Percy and they would post a nasty article in the Prophet written_ by me! But that's not true!" she could barely speak, with all of the crying and sobbing.                  _

            "And that's the reason for your crying?" Marik asked, shocked. 

            "T_hat and that he told me that Harry hates me! And …" she trailed off but it was obvious that she was talking about the hand-print on her check. _

            "Holly" Marik said and shook his head "you are such a _cry-baby"_

            "Am NOT" she exclaimed suddenly and Marik just smiled along with Yami and Harry as they watched the sparkle return to her eyes. She was still glaring at Marik when Harry's question made her heart skip.

            "Who said that I 'hated' you?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow.

            "Ro-Ron" she mumbled quietly under her breath but Harry caught it anyways.

            "Bullshit" he swore and pinched her uninjured cheek playfully. He never really wanted to distance himself from her, but it was just that he was too caught up in the moment back then to really care. Sure she was an annoyance sometimes, but she was also a great _and_ loyal friend … she tried to go back on friendly terms on more than one occasion…

            "So you don't hate me?" she asked, her heart is filled with hope and when Harry shook his head as a 'no' she gave him a bone-crushing hug that he surprisingly survived. 

            "Did you hear _everything_?" Yami spoke for the first time. 

            "Yup, I sensed her standing behind the door while we were talking" Marik answered Yami's question for Hermione.

            "Then you know two …"he began but trailed off. It was obvious to Marik that the pharaoh was having a deep conversation with his light and he could guess the 'theme' of it. 

            "Look kid, if you will stay in our … group, we won't erase your memories but if you want to go back to them then you will have to tell your memories 'Bye-bye" Marik said flatly, saving Yami some brain cells. 

            "I- don't want to go to people who … abuse me" she said, her eyes downcast. Harry just smiled. This day could not get any better. First he killed Kreatcher, then he finally understood the shift-in-personalities in his new friends and now, now his old friend returned to him. Of course, everything had its price but still, this was a pretty good day. 

            "Then you can stay with us, ok?" Harry said and gave her shoulder a squeeze. "Besides, I can't teach them the stuff that they are supposed to know before starting the 7th year of Hogwarts!" he tried to sound cheerful and he knew that whenever there was school involved, it would always cheer her up. Just like he predicted, her eyes lit up and she looked at Yami and Marik with fascination. 

            "I can help you!" she said and watched the other two boys groan. Suddenly, something popped in her head and she asked her question before she could stop herself. "So are you those spirits or are you the … hosts?" at this Marik and Yami blinked and then Yami allowed Yugi to take over because he, Yami, snatched the control of his light when he thought that there could be potential danger but now that he knew that everything was going to be ok, he retreated to his soul room to catch up on his sleep. 

            "_Now we you see the host" Yugi said and smiled at the girl's surprised reaction. She just stared at him, wide-eyed and noted that not only did he change in height but his eyes and hair underwent a change as well. Then, she looked at Marik but realized that he stayed the same. _

            "So, um" she began, her worries forgotten after the _school_ and a possibility to teach somebody was mentioned. As he stared at him, Yugi realized something and blushed.

            "I am Yugi and that is Marik. I have a yami and his yami is dead ... hopefully. Bakura that you saw earlier was the yami and I suppose that you will meet Ryou after Bakura, ehm, does whatever he planned on doing." At this, her eyes became stormy again and she looked at the door with concern and fright.

            "Nice to meet you but what did you mean by '_whatever he planned on doing_'? He won't kill Ron, right? Is … is he the tomb robber? I've read in one of the books that they are dangerous folk, especially the one that could pass through walls …" she trailed off, starring at the door. The room was very quiet. 

~~~

            Bakura left the room and walked, no, stormed through the corridors of the house that they were in. This was ridiculous! No man would hit a girl! Well, that didn't mean some 'female dogs' that he met throughout his long lived life, but they really, _really_ deserved it. Like that time when this one slut tried to stab him back in Egypt … heck, in his, he had only killed two females! Never hit one though … simply killed. But he was getting off topic!

            "Show him to me" Bakura muttered and the rings pointers pointed to the left. Checking if nobody was looking, Bakura stepped right through a very solid wall.

            /You know, you can't _kill_ him/ Ryou scolded his yami from his soul room.

            //He deserves to die// Bakura replied darkly and Ryou gulped. It was only once that he had seen his yami this mad… and this time, he thanked the gods that it wasn't him.

            //I can hear you, you know that?// Bakura mentally glared at Ryou who sweatdropped.

            /I never knew that …/

            //Well, now you know// Bakura said with a small smirk as he stepped through yet another wall. 

            /Come on, you shouldn't be doing this!/ Ryou whined, trying to talk his yami out of committing a murder. /and stop walking through walls! It's _very_ disturbing!/

            //Would you rather take a half hour walk?// Bakura asked, following his ring.

            /well, no.../ Ryou trailed but then snapped back into reality again. /come on! Don't kill him!/

            //who ever said I was going to kill him?//

            /…/

            //Exactly hikary.// Bakura said as he made a turn and dissolved yet into another wall. 

            /then where are we going? I mean, _why_?/ Ryou asked, bewildered.

            // you are so naïve Ryou// his yami chuckled darkly and Ryou knew that this was _not_ going to be good. // death is a relief and I am not going to relief him of anything// Bakura said evilly and Ryou shook his head at his dark's definition of death.

            /then what are you going to do with him if not kill him?/ Ryou asked, curios.

            //Torture him Ryou, torture him … /        

(Lilo: if you were wondering, '_yumenotama__' came from my obsession with InuYasha! Lol, I am not sure if it makes any sense in Japanese but it translates as "Dream Jewel" or "Dream Orb" I guess … I am very bad at Japanese but I try, ok! Yume= dream, tama = jewel, no=conjugation thingy (as far as I kno) so don't go nuts on me!!! I dunno wut language Rowling used for the curses, but hey! Lol, ya I know, all of you are thinking 'how lame' at this very moment but still … anyways, I know that this chapter came out late but hey, school work is more important (sometimes ^_~) lol, and I think that these chapters are much better comparing to the first few … because I try to pay more attention to grammar and that crap … I think … right????_

**Rutu****!!! It _was_ Marik who was controlling her! *gives her a hug and a huge chocolate Marik candy*  and no, Voldemort wasn't controlling Ron … nope. Ah, the joys of Angst … even though I don't like violence, angst adds spice to the story … ya, anyways, that's all I gotta say! Lol, ya, I should stop rambling now … heehee ^____^**

**Please note that due to the fact that chapter … 'something' was deleted(*author note thingy*) the people who reviewed the previous chapter with 'sighed' reviews will have some trouble … sucks, doesn't it? I think that only anonymous reviews will work … gah! Really, I am sorry but I didn't want my story deleted! ^______^ okie, hope you are not mad …. **(and guys, the rule is on the front page of fanfiction and the ones who 'disobey' it will have sever consequences (same as NC-17 fictions had … ) or so I think … -_______-

Marikue: Anyways, Plz. R&R ^__________________^)  


	16. Saved by Unlikely Savior

(Lilo: me likes food!!!!!!!!!!!!! I seriously loooooooooove food!!! And Pepsi! *sweatdrops* and I am hyper, this being the reason of my 'behavior' lol! Well, anyways, here is a new chapter for you and I suppose it will have small hints of Romance… _but this story is not about that, it just helps the plot and blah blah. And _yes_ the plot I am talking about is the one to help me rob a pop machine!!!! Take all of the pepsi and disappear using shadow magic! Mwahahahahaha!_

Marikue: *inches away from her* she had too much pepsi today ... _too _much!

Lilo: *jumping around screaming her head of* I love lord of the rings and the return of the king!!!!!!! Go Legolas!!!! Go Elfs!!!! RoTK Rocked! The 12 hour trilogy was the best!!! I saw it! Lotr for 12 hours in a row! Yayayayayyayay!  

Marikue: *sweatdrop* I _told you she is nuts and that is why she doesn't own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh! Gah! *runs away from a happy Lilo*)_

**~Chapter 16**

**~Saved by Unlikely Savior~ **

            /TROTURE?????????????????????/ Ryou screamed through his mind-link. No way! The rest of the building was probably awake right now due to Hermione and if they'd torture Ron, then he would _most_ definitely scream … Bakura meant business …

            //Then we will silence his// Bakura suggested as he followed his Ring's pointers. Ryou tried to talk him out of it, screaming, trashing _and cursing. Bakura was so shocked and proud for his light that he totally missed the presence from the other room. As he was about halfway through the wall, he came face to face with a person that he wasn't planning to encounter. _

            "What the HELL?" Moody said as he watched the white-haired boy sink back into the wall. This wasn't happening! He stared at the spot on the wall where the boy used to be and he could actually _see_ through it but there was no trace of the kid what so ever. However, Moody was _sure about what he had seen and when he felt that somebody was standing behind him, his already tight nerves cracked and with an almost inhuman speed he whirled around, his wand outstretched, ready to curse whoever tried to attack him. _

            "Um" Bakura said as he stared at the tip of the wand that was pointed directly at his face. To Moody, he looked scared but Ryou knew better. His yami could block anything that the wizard would send at him without a blink of an eye but right now it was to his disadvantage and Ryou got mad. Why did he always try acting like him when he had to get out of something? With a huff, Ryou shut the door to his soul room and broke the mental link. He didn't care what his yami did to this 'Ron' kid at the very moment because he was busy being mad at his yami. 

            "How did you do that?" Moody demanded. Did the kid know how to Apparate? Impossible, he wasn't old enough!

            "Did what?" Bakura said in a _very_ innocent voice. Moody blinked. This wasn't the guy who he saw earlier in the morning … he didn't even look like him! It was as if this was an angel and the kid from before was its evil copy…

            "Walk through walls!" Moody said, waving his hand. The kid looked at him completely clueless. It was that or he was a wonderful actor.

            "I – I beg you pardon?" Bakura asked, making his eyes huge with disbelief. No, his facial expressions confused the older fool. That was why he was such a good thief. He could act all innocently and the guards would just pass by ….

            "You heard me! How did you walk through a magical wall that allows no 'passing'?" Moody said, tapping his good leg impatiently against the floor. 

            "I know not of what you speak sir." Bakura said politely while on the inside he wanted to do nothing more but to rip that leg off the guy who was trying to act all cool and stronger than him! But instead of fulfilling his desires he said. "I merely wanted to quarry if you knew a way to R-Ron's room Sir." Bakura said, looking up to the man. However, Moody mistook Bakura's mistake at the name 'Ron' as a stutter instead and decided that he might've just seen the reflection of the kid who was standing behind him … just an illusion probably. 

            "Oh, ok, sorry" Moody said but stayed suspicious all the while. "Right now you turn left and then walk to the end of the hall. There you will see two doors. The one to your left is Hermione's and the other one is Ron's. He might be in Hermione's room though." Moody said and pretended to continue on his way but Bakura knew better.

            "Thanks!" he said cheerfully and began skipping to where this 'Ron's' person's room was. And to think, he thought it was 'R-Ron' … 

            /that was mean/ Ryou said as he reopened the mind link

            //I don't see anything that could be classified as 'mean'// Bakura said as he continued skipping down the hallway.

            /would you stop that?/ Ryou asked, annoyed.

            //Stop what?// Bakura asked, puzzled.

            /skipping!!!!/ Ryou practically yelled. It was _very_ disturbing to see his yami act in such a way.

            //the fool is following us// was Bakura's simple reply and Ryou's eyebrows furred.

            /I don't see anyone…/ he said as he stared through the back of his own head at the deserted hallway.

            //he is invisible and thinks that I can't sense him. Fool!// Bakura said with furry but Ryou could also hear something else in his yami's voice.

            /why do you sound disappointed?/ Ryou asked, curious.

            //Because I won't be able to beat up this Ron person. The wizard will sense/see it … // Bakura said and very colorful curses followed. 

            /Oh…/

            //that doesn't mean that he is off the hook// Bakura said darkly.

            /Why did you get so touchy?/ Ryou asked curiously and felt a wave of sadness wash over him. His yami was sad??? Did hell froze over and somebody forgot to tell him? Even though it was gone as quickly as it came, Ryou could not get rid of the feeling …

            /nothing really/

            /please?/ Ryou pleaded. He was actually pretty happy that his yami would actually 'talk' to him because a couple of month ago he would've been unconscious already … if not for the whole time. 

            //something to do with my past// Bakura replied darkly as he stopped between the two doors and listened.

            /Really? What is it?/ Ryou asked curiously.

            /Drop it/ came Bakura's sharp reply and Ryou did as he was told. It wasn't healthy for him to try and risk his yami's wrath … Bakura the sharply turned and entered the room on the left. 

~~~

            Moody stared at the white haired boy that he decided to follow standing in front of Hermione's door. It was because Moody had the impression that he was fooled. It was just that there was _no_ way that a person who could throw knifes like _that_ could possibly be _this_ innocent. He was also sure that what he had seen was not, in fact, a trick of light. There was something about them, something strange. Not only that, but the first time he saw Harry, he _saw_ it too. _It was something that his eye couldn't possibly see through and _it_ was what worried him because today he noticed that Hermione had __it too and so did the other three students …._

            '_Lets__ see if I can manage to solve this puzzle on my own.' Moody said mentally to himself as he watched the white-haired boy enter Hermione's room. Then again, maybe he should talk to Dumbledore about __it. _

~~~    

            Ron was sitting on Hermione's bed, waiting for the said girl to come from Harry, probably beat up and in tears when the door opened softly and he heard footsteps as someone entered and close the door behind them. Thinking that it was Hermione, he began talking as he rose from the bed and began turning around.

            "So, were you feebly kicked out by your beloved Harry?" Ron said harshly even though he didn't really mean it. When he turned was finally facing the newcomer, however, it was not who he thought it would be.

            "_Beloved?" Bakura sneered at the other boy, dropping his childish look because he knew that Moody was left outside and would be forced to listen through the door._

            "What the hell are you doing here?" Ron asked, taken aback. He didn't expect _this weirdo to show up and just where was Hermione anyways?_

            "I came to have a little chat with you" Bakura said as he took a step forward while Ron tired to keep his cool. 

            "Like a man to man? Then you are out of luck" Ron said as he watched the one who he named '_psycho two' take another step towards him. Now _that_ was unnerving! Even though Ron wasn't afraid of this muggle, he still liked to stay very cautious of people that he just met. _

            "Well then I _am_, actually, in luck because there is only _one_ man in this room and it surely isn't you." Bakura said with a smirk on his face. The other teen's faced turned red, just like the color of his hair. While the other stood there, stunned, Bakura managed to walk all the way across the room and back Ron into a corner. 

            "What do you want" Ron asked harshly, trying to muster his best glare. However, the other boy had a glare that would've probably sent Malfoy cowering and Ron didn't like it by one bit. Why the hell was this kid here? What business did he have with him? Could it be …

            "I want you to leave her alone" Bakura spoke word in a low but clear voice. As he watched Ron's face, he saw fear flicker in his eyes but he tried to mask it. Bakura saw through that because of the many years of experience that he had with torturing his victims and it was the look in their eyes, that tiny spark that gave them away, letting him know that they were afraid, making the following even more enjoyable.

            "Who?" Ron said, trying to sound clueless but on the inside, everything was tight. He prayed to gods that this guy wouldn't say _her name and that Harry affectionately kicked the girl out … _

            "Hermione" Bakura said, not wanting to taunt the red head because Moody was outside, listening. 

            "_Never" Ron said in a hiss but all color drained from his face as he found himself being slammed against a wall, fingers of the other male being tightly pressed against his throat. Even though Ron had a bit of trouble breathing, his mind still registered the fact that the __psycho two managed to lift him off of the ground with one hand!  God, this was __not looking good! Where did the guy get such strength? Then again, his hands were concealed by longs sleeves of his red shirt …   _

            "You will leave her alone" Bakura whispered into Ron's ear and felt a shiver go down the other boy's spine. Bakura said it so low, that the wizard outside must've missed it, so low that only now did Ron realize the potential threat the other possessed. It wasn't about wands now, no, now, it was all about who had his had around whose throat.  Ron was afraid of what Bakura would, _could_ do and to Bakura, _that_ was sweater than honey.

            "Or you will do what?" For some unknown reason, Ron felt brave. Even if it was for a second, even if it was before he was chocking for breath at Bakura's hand tightened its hold around his throat. 

            "_You will leave her be" Bakura gritted each word out as he watched the other struggle for breath. _

            "Fi-Fine-e" Ron managed to say before he was unceremoniously dropped to the floor, gasping for air. 

            "Am I clear?" Bakura put on a happy, innocent face but Ron new better. Those crimson eyes wanted nothing more than to skin him alive. Crimson eyes … Voldemort had those too …

            "Transparent" Ron bit back but his voice was raspy from all of the pressure that Bakura placed on his vocal cords. 

            "Good! Well, there is nothing left to say but good night!" Bakura said as he turned around and walked right out of the door, surprising Moody and making him loose his concentration on the invisibility barrier that he was casting around himself.

            "…" was all that Moody could do as he stared at the other teen, who looked thoughtful for a moment before a sincere smile broke out on his face. 

            "Oh, thanks for worrying but I think that I can find my way back!" Bakura said in a fake innocent tone as he bowed slightly and skidded off from the direction that he came from, leaving Moody in complete confusion and shock. Not to mention the old auror's shattered pride. He was caught eavesdropping!

            /Why did you try to suffocate Ron???/ Ryou spoke for the first time after the encounter with Ron. 

            //Not really, I just showed him who was stronger … // Bakura said as he stopped his skipping as he was sure that there was no one around and slipped through the wall, walking towards the room he was supposedly be asleep right now if not for the Hermione girl and all …

            /Why?/ Ryou asked, looking at his yami with suspicion. Usually, when Bakura wanted to show off his strength, he would beat them up into a bloody pulp and leave them to bleed to death. Of course Ryou knew that one of the many reasons was because Moody was outside and could hear everything but Bakura could simply summon shadow realm and all that Moody will probably hear would be crickets. However, his yami did nothing of the sort… he didn't even punch the other … could it be that his 'unstoppable' yami listened to some girls plea? Amazing … 

            //He needs to know his place// Bakura said as his eyes turned into small red slits. 

            / …/ Ryou was confused

            //It's … territorial// Bakura finally said in a tone that told Ryou that if he was to probe the subject further he will have his head cut off. However, Ryou still brooded over the last sentence that Bakura said and wondered what he considered his territory in that conversation … And Ron would be in deep trouble if he would take something that Bakura had titled 'mine', of that Ryou was sure. It was then that Ryou felt a presence enter his mind and when he opened the door to his soul room he was surprised to see Marik sanding there, arms crossed, and annoyed look on his face. Bakura appeared in an instant and sent Marik a heated glare which the other chose to ignore.

            "What do you want?" Bakura asked, narrowing his eyes even further if it was humanly possible. Then again, he wasn't really a human anymore. …

            "The girl, Hermione, or some shit is a mess! She won't shut up, crying and being afraid that you are going to kill" Marik said and once again chose to ignore a glare sent in his direction … what did he do anyways?

            "So?" Bakura hissed.

            "So haul your pretty ass up here and calm her down! I hate it when girls cry!" Marik said as desperation showed on his face. Whenever he saw a girl crying, he wanted nothing more but to go and cry with her, which was _so not like him and he hoped that no one would ever know … except of Mariku, but hey, he was his yami, of course he knew!    _

            "I'll be there in a minute," Bakura said and then added. "Tell her that I didn't kill him"

            "You actually listened to her? That guy tried to force himself onto her! I was the one who _helped_ her punch the hell out of him." Marik said as he waved his hands around. "You are such an idiot!"

            "Say that again and you will visit my soul room" Bakura said calmly but on the inside he was starting to regret his decision of letting the fool live. 

            "And where is the part that I should be scared of?" Marik asked, mildly amused.

            "Marik, trust me, you don't want to go to _his_ soul room" Ryou spoke for the first time in the entire conversation. He visited his yami's soul room once and it left a very sour feeling …

            "Why not?" Marik blinked as he stared at Ryou who paled slightly.

            "It's worse than Yami's. And it has dead things and skeletons and other torture items and … blood. A lot of it… everywhere" Ryou said and retreated to his soul room, trying to think of something more cheerful. His yami threw him there once and well … Ryou was stuck there until his yami had enough fun and pulled him out of there …

            "I am not scared of the blood part but if he is saying that it is worse than Yami's …" Marik trailed off, looking a very pissed Bakura up and down. " … I _definitely don't want to go there! See ya!" Marik said cheerfully and exited Bakura's mind. Bakura, on the other hand, returned to his task of walking through walls, picking up speed to make it to his final destination is a shorter period of time. However, he couldn't get his hikari's description of his soul room out of his head and the fear that he sensed in Ryou as he was describing it. He never liked it when Ryou was afraid of him … not anymore. But he didn't know … he had no clue that it was _that_ bad …     _

~~~

            Hermione cried as she visualized her x-friend's end. It wasn't that she was sorry for him or anything… no it was that Yugi, being very smart and reassuring, told her that Bakura wouldn't kill Ron and that the worst he could do was to tear all of the limbs off the guy but not kill since she told him not to. Since then, Hermione kept on cursing herself for being the reason of Ron's sufferings that didn't even take place. She simply jumped to conclusions. Now, with all of the depression and shock and panic that were inside of her at the very moment, imagine her reaction as the door swung open to reveal a very pissed off Bakura. 

            "Bakura!" Yugi practically screamed as the other entered the room. He, Yugi, was practically banging his head against the wall for being so stupid and telling the girl all the possible things that could occur when Bakura was involved. However, the white-haired yami ignored his friend as he strode over to stand next to a stunned Harry and a crying girl. Harry, as Bakura observed, just sat there, eyes wide, probably trying to visualize what ever hell Yugi and Marik told him. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Bakura turned his eyes to the girl.

            "Why are you crying?" he asked even though he already knew the answer. 

            "B-because you killed him!" she practically wailed as more tears came down her face. She was a mess. 

            "And who said that?" Bakura asked, trying to act calm as he raised one perfectly arched eyebrow. The girl looked up to him and he could see cogs turning in her head. Nobody really told her that he killed him … they were just 'assuming' that it would eventually happen … she was just being stupid! 

            "I- I am soo stupid" she said as she continued crying. Damn, if he didn't kill him, then what took his so freaking long?

            "Yes" 

            "What did you do to him!?" she exclaimed, intentionally ignoring his 'yes'. 

            "Talk" Bakura said with a shrug of his shoulders.

            "… and tortured him? Ripping off his limbs and leaving him bleed to death?" she stood up from Harry's bed as the said boy just stared at his friend, confused.

            "That's very interesting … I will use that next time I'll see him" Bakura said, trying to sound cheerful but he already knew that he made a mistake, even before Marik slapped his forehead in the background as Hermione started crying again. 

            "You-you killed him!" she exclaimed, her thoughts being a mess. She didn't really know why she was crying in the first place. It wasn't like her to cry at _all!_

            "Emotional break-down" Bakura said as he crossed his arms over his chest and gave Harry a look that said 'Don't-question-me-because-I-know-that-I-am-right'. With a sigh, he did the only thing that one could do in this kind of situation. He roughly grabbed Hermione's shoulders and shook her. Heck, he shook her so hard that she stopped crying altogether to stare at him with horror. 

            "Why…?" she asked after he stopped, looking at her sternly.

            "Are you a cry baby?" a simple question. A simple question that brought all of her thought into order. She blinked as she stared at the male in front of her with wide eyes. 

            "Hell no!"

            "Then stop trying to be" Bakura said with a shrug, gave Yugi a look that said that if the kid said something else more or less violent he will be violated himself and retreated back to his soul room, leaving Ryou to deal with the rest. 

            "Are you ok?" Ryou asked in concern, looking at the girl and then realizing that his yami had a very tight grip on her shoulders … she was a girl, for god's sake! Why the hell did he use such strength? It will probably bruise in the morning … 

            "I-I am fine" Hermione said as she wriggled free of his grasp and looked around the room. Everyone was staring at her, afraid to move or do something that might set her off. Harry had no idea what emotional breakdown was, but by the looks of others, it was a nasty thing. But Hermione recovered, right? 

            "Promise me no more wailing" Marik made the first move. He winked at her and then opened one of his bags, taking out Tylenol and swallowing five pills at a time. Hermione just stared at him like he was nuts.

            "You can't take more than two!" she said, panicking. Marik simply shrugged and tossed the bottle to Harry who caught it easily.

            "It will help me fall asleep" he reasoned as he hit the pillow, becoming oblivious to the rest of the world in a matter of seconds. He needed his sleep and there wasn't a single thing in hell that was going to interrupt it now.

            "I think he overdosed" Hermione said as she moved back to sit with Harry. "What?" she asked as she noticed the weird look that he was giving her.

            "You do realize that a minute ago you were crying …?" he began and wondered if she needed a visit to a doctor. He sure needed one, so why not her as well? 

            "I – I don't know … it's weird… I feel like I can never cry ever again" her eyes became stormy and she looked up to Yugi who decided that it was a good time to finally try and get some rest! He hadn't had any sleep for 17 hours now!

            "It's the aftermath" Yugi mumbled as he snuggled into his bed, wearing the clothes that he was wearing throughout the day … actually, none of them changed into something more suitable for bed ... as if they knew that something would happen and bam! A crying girl for an hour an a half … with emotional breakdown… great, just great.

            "Oh … "Hermione said as she lowered her head. "I must've been a pain in the ass" she admitted truthfully. 

            "Don't mind it" Ryou said as he waved his hand. "With those two" he pointed at himself and Marik, "you get that kind of stuff all the time" he finished cheerfully and it took a moment for Hermione to realize that he must've been talking about the other him … she could even see a difference. Different eyes, different expression, different attitude, heck, even a different pose! Giving a small smile in return, she turned to face Harry. For some reason, he looked thoughtful for a moment before putting the bottle of Tylenol that Marik had 'given' him earlier onto the nightstand and sliding off bed onto the floor.

            "You sleep on my bed and tomorrow we will ask Dumbledore for another one or summon or something, ok?" Harry said as he made himself comfortable on the floor. Well, as comfortable as it could get. 

            "Do you want a pillow?" Hermione said, feeling extremely guilty. 

            "Nah, I doubt that it would make a difference …" Harry said but pause as he noticed that Ryou was looking at him thoughtfully.

            "Want to trade?" Ryou asked, surprising Harry a bit.

            "Why?" Harry asked, wondering how one would want to sleep on the floor and _willingly._

            "I got used to it … I mean, it's no big deal" Ryou said and Harry accepted the offer. Who would want to turn something down?

            "I'll turn off the lights" Harry said and with a flick of his wand, the room became very, _very dark. _

            //are you going to sleep in shadow realm?// Bakura asked his hikari as the other slipped into the realm of darkness.

            /Ya/ Ryou said as he gave a yawn and after a couple of turns in complete darkness he walked upon a bright room with everything that one could need or have in a normal apartment.

            //Hey! That's mine!// Bakura protested form his soul room. It was he who put this into here … just in case.

            /sure, whatever. You are in my body now so that means that it's mine too/ Ryou said as he sat down onto the soft mattresses.

            //I don't like your logic// Bakura said darkly.

            /I don't like it myself/ Ryou admitted with a shrug and felt into a deep slumber.

            //Moron// Bakura said but he knew that Ryou couldn't hear him. Now the yami had to put something down into the room that they just left to make it look like they were still there. 

            "I never signed up to do this" old tomb robber argued with himself but went to do it anyways.

(Lilo: hmm, all I can say is that I cannot proof read -_-" …. Oh, and I was wondering, am I making this story confusing? Hope not … *sniff*  I also dunno how to spell 'apparate' or something like that … u kno, when they disappear in one place and pop-up in another. Oh, and sorry Maruken but this won't be a yaoi fict … and thanx for Japanese curses and everything. I might use them later on ^___^

…GUYS!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT I SPELLED 'ASSAULT' WRONG FOR THE TITLE OF THIS STORY!!??? X_x I am soooooooo embarrassed!!! I swear, I dropped dead when one of my friends looked at my story and then .. "Hey, are you sure that you spelled assault correctly?" I swear I practically died!! X__X gah!  Ok, so maybe you haven't noticed but personally, it was hard for me to live through that .. gah X_X *faints* 

Marikue: lilo died … … gah! We hope that this chapter made up for the precious shorter chapter ^_____^ anyways, R&R plz * goes off to try and revive a fallen _and_ still blushing Lilo*)


	17. Better Not Knowing

(Lilo: Ok, here is the next chapter. I hope the story isn't dragged out but when you really think about it, there is a lot of things happening 'before' Harry goes to school in the actual books. I just want to give you a look at how 'abnormal' his life outside abnormal school is … confused? Ya, me too … lol, no, just kidding! Lol, ya, anyways, that's all I gotta say ^_^ 

Marikue: *sigh* …. *holding up a tablet that says 'Lilo doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter'* … *walks off stage*)

**~Chapter 17**

**~Better Not Knowing~**

            This morning or _afternoon_ as some might've referred it to, was pretty 'interesting' for Ryou. He woke by being pulled out of his bed, hurled all the way through Shadow Realm to be dropped unceremoniously onto very hard and cold floor. But to top it all, somebody fell _onto_ him, somebody who probably weighted a ton, if not more. 

            "Urgh" Harry emitted a hiss through tightly clenched teeth as he fell off his bed onto something that was very uncomfortable and then that very something threw _him_ off and all the way across the room. There was a loud 'thump' as Harry's head collided with the wall. Great, just _great_.

            "What the … " Ryou trailed off as he grasped his surroundings. He was in a very dark room … actually, it _used_ to be a very dark room but right now, it was full of light as Harry lit up whatever lights were installed in it. Ryou glared at Harry, Harry glared at Ryou. Yugi was confused, Marik was pissed and Hermione was just staring at the ceiling, not really seeing anything … 

            "Afternoon" she said and turned to observe the starring match between Ryou and Harry. In truth, she hardly slept at _all_, just a small nap after everything that had happened … they slept well … probably, because of the trip they took previously. Sighing, she got off the bed and broke the staring match by suggesting dinner.

            "Really?" that was Yugi. To say the truth, he was hungry, very hungry, and the early 'breakfast' didn't help. Stretching, the hikari got out of bed. 

            "Ya" Hermione said, trying to sound cheerful. "Mrs. Weasley is a wonderful cook!" she said as she took out her wand and straightened the crumpled sheets on the bed she slept/lay in. 

            "Ah" Marik said, forgetting his grudge against Ryou and Harry for being woken up. "Normal food…" 

            "Ya" Ryou smirked and pointedly looked at Yugi who gave him a 'What-Did-I-Do?' look. 

            "What??" Yugi finally snapped.

            "Bakura says that Yami is a pro at cooking, especially school districts." Ryou smiled as Yugi pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. 

            "It was Bakura!" Yugi tried to defend his yami who was _very_ quiet.

            "Ya-" Ryou began but then, suddenly, Bakura was controlling his body and gave Yugi a _look_. "Time is up shrimp" Bakura said and raised six fingers. 

            "What?" Yugi asked, bewildered. What the hell was Bakura trying to say? … Did he just call him _shrimp_???!!!

            "It's six o'clock" Marik said with a shake of his head as realization dawned onto Yugi's face and almost instantly, Yami switched with his hikari, celebrating his 'freedom' as long as it lasted. Harry and Hermione just stared at them, as if seeing them for the first time.

            "Call my hikari 'shrimp' again and you will loose your ring!" Yami threatened the tomb robber. "And tell Ryou that _you_ were the one to fry our hikari's school, not me. I was simply _observing_ the procedure" Yami added, nose high in the air. Bakura simply shook his head

            "Ryou says that _you_ were the one who gave us the idea" Bakura said with a smirk

            "Marik started it" Yami defended his dignity.

            "By saying that I wished that the school would burn down so that we wouldn't have to go?" Marik exclaimed, faking innocence. "I don't see anything in that sentence that would've suggested 'School Fire'!"  he said and yamis just stared at him pointedly. 

            "This is just too weird" Harry said as he got up from the floor. They burned their own school? Wow, maybe they would burn the Potion's Dungeon … with Snape _in_ it … ah, that was a tempting possibility!     

            "I think my head is going to burst" Hermione whined lightly, as she scratched the back of her head. "_and_ I am hungry" she added as an afterthought. 

            "Are you pregnant then?" Marik asked, effectively changing the subject and also knowing that this remark would always make Isis blush and say something about his perverted mind … but this time, he got a entirely different reaction. 

            "Why you?!" Hermione said in a low voice as she slowly made her way to where he stood. Before Marik could react, she grabbed nearest lamp that stood lonely on the table and hit him on the head. Hard… Very hard …

            "I see stars" Marik muttered, starring into nothingness as the two yamis and Harry burst out laughing as Marik silently reminded himself that Hermione was _not Isis for sure! Hermione, on the other hand, glared at them and then stormed off, probably going to the kitchens. Marik touched his head, afraid that it will crack any minute now._

            "You have a way with ladies…" Yami remarked dryly. 

            "Ouch" was all that Marik could say once he regained his senses. Being whacked on the head wasn't on his agenda today … 

            "She differs from Isis" Bakura noted and once he noticed Harry's bewildered look, he added. "The girl you saw around us … he asked her that as well"

            "Oh" was all that Harry could say. He should've warned them that Hermione was on the 'violent' side when she was pissed, mad, or sad. Now, however, Harry knew that he didn't have to tell them anymore since they already had their hands-on experience… well, at least Marik did…

            "I am never asking that question again" Marik muttered darkly, glaring at the offensive object: evil lamp. He will send it shadow realm when no one will be looking. 

            "Are we going to go and eat or not?" Yami said as he shook his head in disapproval of Marik's behavior. Some people never learned … 

            "Whatever, I am going" Bakura said and dragged Yami and Marik out of the room, not even waiting for Harry to follow. Harry ran after them, catching up pretty quickly only to realize that they were going the wrong way.

            "Isn't it _that way?" Harry commented as he pointed to the other direction. Bakura simply shrugged and continued on his way._

            "He knows his way around" Yami reassured their new friend. However, Harry still had his doubts when Bakura whirled around the corner and guess what? They were _in the kitchen … _

            "How…?" Mrs. Weasley spun around, staring at the four in disbelieve. 

            "Um, I guess he _does_ know his way around" Harry commented as he stared at Bakura, awestruck. This was probably some secret passage or something … 

            "Good A-" Hermione trailed off as she entered the kitchen for the first time today, her eyes wide as saucepans. How the hell did they manage to overtake her? And she was walking pretty fast too …

            "It must've been a secret door!" Mrs. Weasley squealed happily but instead of investigating, she went back to cooking dinner/ breakfast depending on whose point of view you were talking from.

            "Oh, smells so nice" Yami commented, moving so that he could sit at the table. A small note was taken about the fact that there wasn't a knife in sight. 

            "Why thank you" Mrs. Weasley smiled at him and waved her wand around, chopping, cutting and steering things at the same time. The three new students stared at her in awe.

            "That's awesome" Marik said as he too sat down at the table. Ah, if only Isis knew about this … 

            "Hope it's not poisoned" Bakura commented dryly as he crossed his arms over his chest, his evil glare intact. Mrs. Weasley ignored the white-haired teen, secretly thinking that he was more like a maniac than anything else … 

            "Nah, don't worry, unless the vengeful spirit of Kretcher decides to drown himself in our soup, we should be fine" Harry commented with a shrug of shoulders and a quick smile to Hermione who, obviously, disapproved his theory. 

            "Very reassuring" Mrs. Weasley gave a forced laugh, obviously not over the fact that Harry actually _killed _a living thing. She pitied him, she really did. He broke up with his friends, isolated himself from everybody and now 'this'. The only good part was that he was on the friendly terms with Hermione again … even though it wasn't Ron, it was still good. And the other three students … well, she didn't want to judge from first impressions but all that she could say right now was that they were 'trouble' 

            "No, really, vengeful spirits are nasty things. They make traps and when a living being tangles up in it, they eat out their soul, sucking it out of their mouths." Bakura offered. He had a lot of experience with them in Kuru Eruma, _a lot. Suddenly, he noticed the pale look on the women's face and decided to keep his mouth shut. Maybe __after they eat …_

            "Sounds like Dementors to me" Harry said as he waved his fork around. Coming to think of it, the description fit even though Harry couldn't be 100% sure that it wasn't farfetched … then again, from what he had gathered Bakura _was_ a spirit, sort of … 

            "Stop talking such nonsense!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as she gave a nervous laugh. These teens were freaking her out! 

            "Not nonsense young lady" Yami said with his nose high in the air. It was then that he realized that right now, she didn't look exactly young in comparison to him … gah!

            "Teenagers" Mrs. Weasley muttered under her breath as she shook her head. While she went back to making whatever is that she was making, Harry managed to catch a few of her thoughts. 

            _So informed … must tell Dumbledore … restricted information! _

            "So, how are the others?" Harry tried to keep the conversation going. Besides, what he got from her didn't make much sense … he had to start practicing more… 

            "As usual." She said as she ordered the plates to fill themselves up with food. "Percy is working for the ministry, Bill is working with Charlie in Egypt on some ancient dragons …" she trailed off as she noticed the three newcomers tense ever so slightly. "… Fred and George are succeeding with their 'Joke Store' idea … they are actually doing pretty well … Ginny is fine as always and Ron …" here she trailed off, looking at the wall. "… I think you know" she finished, giving Harry a knowing look and a wink. 

            "So, how did you manage to find that 'secret' passage which isn't so secret anymore?" Hermione finally asked her question. The others look at her and then burst laughing. 

            "Bakura has a _very_ good sense of direction" Marik managed to force out between chuckles.

            "For some reason he found some secret passage way or a shortcut…" Mrs. Weasley put her index finger onto her check in thought. How _did_ he know something that Dumbledore didn't? Maybe it was just beginners luck or something … she would have to talk to Dumbledore about that later. 

            "What about our food?" Bakura asked, changing the subject effectively. 

            "Of course!" the woman exclaimed and at her command the plates that were full appeared right in from of them, as well as forks … _no knifes … _

            "So, please do tell us about those who work in Egypt, Bill and Charlie if my memory doesn't fail me?" Yami asked politely after some time. Mrs. Weasley looked thoughtful but then probably decided that there was no harm in telling them. 

            "Ah, yes, Bill works for Gringotts, the bank you went into earlier" she began but paused to take a drink.

            "…With goblins working in it?" Bakura asked, seeming uninterested on the outside while on the inside, he was forming a plan … that Ryou disapproved. Typical.

            "Yes," Mrs. Weasley continued. "Anyways, they sent Bill to Egypt to research on some dragon types that were unique and lived in Egypt and Egypt only… and since it was something to do with dragons, Charlie couldn't resist and went with him. Though I worry every day because there are tombs and traps and … oh god, so many evil things!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, seemingly oblivious to the world around her. Harry, however, noticed the side glances that Bakura, Yami and Marik were giving each other. They knew something that the others didn't … 

            "What kind of dragons" Marik asked, bringing Mrs. Weasley back to the real world.

            "I am not sure, its top secret …." She trailed off.

            "_If they find something, where are they going to place it?" Bakura suddenly asked. _

            "Gringotts" was Mrs. Weasley's automatic answer. 

            "I see" Bakura said and something in his tone made Mrs. Weasley realize her mistake.

            "Why do you need to know?" Hermione beat her to the question.

            "Simply curious" Bakura said as he twirled the fork in his hand, catching the light and directing the ray that the silver reflected into Yami's eyes. Even though Yami didn't do anything to show that he noticed, he received the message that was sent with that simple move. 

            "Ok" Mrs. Weasley bought it but Hermione didn't. Catching Bakura's eye and looking at him sternly told him that she didn't buy a word he said. It was amazing, all the things you can tell silently with a simple movement of your eyes .. 

            "Hey, Bakura, show Mrs. Weasley your 'blade' skills" Harry suddenly said, once again changing the subject. He didn't believe the 'simply curious' answers, _especially since he knew that Bakura used to be a tomb robber … gah, the possibilities!_

            "Ok" Bakura said with a shrug and froze in his seat. Mrs. Weasley stared form Harry to Bakura and back to Harry.

            "No one dies …" Was the first thing that came out of her mouth. She heard Moody talk about knife throwing in the kitchen earlier this morning … 

            "No one gets hurt" Bakura reassured her and his eyes became slits. Mrs. Weasley had to bite back a gasp that almost escaped her lips. Bakura's eyes were red!!! Dark crimson to be more precise, more of blood-like color … 

            There was a pause, nobody moved, some holding their breath … 

            "Morning" Ron said as he entered the kitchen. Everybody stared at him, Bakura glared, Hermione turned away. "What, did I walk in on something?" he asked as he leaned against the doorframe. It was then that it happened and it happened so quickly that Ron had no time to react. One thing he knows was that he was leaning against a doorframe, minding his own business when Bakura's _left hand suddenly went behind his head and the next thing that Ron knew was that there was a very cool blade being pressed tightly against the top of his skull. What the-?? _

            "You've got yourself a free haircut!" Marik exclaimed suddenly, knowing that the knife that Bakura pulled out from behind his back shaved the top of the kid's head off. Mrs. Weasley came out of her shock and stared at Bakura with fearful eyes, Hermione's jaws hit the floor, Yami huffed in annoyance, and Harry giggled … yes, _giggled_!!!!! The world obviously came to an end … 

            "How-? Ron!! Ron, are you alright dear?" the woman exclaimed, jumping to her feet and wrenching the knife out of the door frame, breaking it in the process. 

            "I-" was all that Ron was able to say as he felt around the top of his head. The hair that used to grow there before was, well, _shaved_ off … 

            "Awwwww, my knife broke!" Bakura made an act, looking as if he was about to cry. Hermione glared at him and then stabbed the nearest potato to her with her fork. 

            "Too bad" Marik smirked, ignoring the red haired woman who was now yelling at them …. Ron kid ran away … 

            "I'll have to buy a new one!" Bakura said and then began looking thoughtful. "I saw this one shiny dagger in Diagon Alley …" Bakura trailed off, a murderous glint returning to his 'Ryou' eyes. 

            "Isis won't give you any money so unless…" Marik trailed off as Bakura let out a low but dangerous chuckle. Marik shivered, knowing what his friend was up to. 

            "Don't even think" suddenly everyone's attention snapped to Hermione who sat in the same spot, though her arms were crossed now.

            "Why not? Is it not allowed to think in the kitchen?" Bakura mocked her but she remained impassive.

            "They have dragons and various types of monsters and the only one who came out clean was Voldemort" she said in as if it was an everyday conversation. Mrs. Weasley flinched at the mention of Dark Lord's name but she still couldn't understand what Hermione was talking about.

            "She is smart" Harry replied with a shrug of his shoulders when Yami gave him a confused look. "She is good at riddles so I am not even trying right now, I'll ask her later" Harry said.

            "Oh, I see … so, who will you tell?" Marik asked cautiously, still aware of the fact that there was an 'outsider' present in the room that they were in, this outsider being Mrs. Weasley.       

            "Come on Harry." Hermione said as she got up from her chair and walked out of the kitchen with Harry having no choice but to follow her. Mrs. Weasley was, to say the least, was shocked at their behavior.

            "What is going on?" she demanded. "Why are you throwing knifes at my son? Is this some kind of sick joke?" she crossed her arms, giving the three boys that were left a very evil glare that would even send the twins into hiding but it didn't work this time, not with those who faced death and lived to tell the tale. 

            "Stay out of our way" Bakura sneered, his 'mask' slipping off and leaving Mrs. Weasley face to face with a thief and a murderer and justice holder. 

            "Who are you people!?" she panicked. They surrounded her, all of them looking like a hunter at his prey. 

            "Stay out of our way and we will let you live" Marik said slowly, making the blood freeze in Mrs. Weasley's veins. Oh, how she wished that Moody was here! No, Dumbledore! Heck, even Snape would've been welcome!

            "What are you planning to do? I'll tell Dumbledore!" she tried to threaten them but all she got was a small chuckle and amusement in 'Yugi's' voice as he spoke.

            "You will tell no one." Yami said, his ruby eyes glittering with mirth.

            "I-" Mrs. Weasley was about to protest when she felt something or _someone talking to her in _her_ head!_

            '_Stay out of our way …' it was Marik, the kid with blond hair … it must've been him, she recognized his voice._

            "Are you working for the Dark Lord? Are you here to kill Harry?" she asked, trying to tell her self that psychic powers were a part of everyday life … 

            "No" was the reply that she heard. She was scared, she wanted to scream but no words would come out. They were lying! They were murderers! She knew it! She tried to grab her wand but the instant her hand moved everything turned black. 

            "Should've known not to try and be brave" Marik said, lips curling into a smirk. 

            "Poor thing was terrified" Yami imitated her voice, one for one.

            "Won't remember anything" Bakura said sharply as he moved around the kitchen to pick up his broken knife. With a sigh, he sent what was left of it to the shadow realm.     

            "Are you going to go?" Yami asked as Bakura dusted his pants.

            "Ya … those goblin things sensed us … so I'd say that it'll be more fun" Bakura commented, seemingly cheerful.

            "Nobody ever got out … or so they say …" Marik commented and then got weird looks from the other two. "What?" he asked, blinking a couple of times. 

            "Egyptian tombs are far worse" Bakura commented and Yami smirked. 

            "Ah … well then, just see what they have on Egypt so far … if you see anything that they _shouldn't_ have, bring it over and then …" Marik trailed off. Of course, at first, he wanted to say '…ship them to Isis through Shadow Realm' but then, she didn't have an item anymore … 

            "Just bring it here, doesn't matter" Yami dismissed the problem.

            "Ya, but that Hermione kid … she _knows_" Bakura put an emphasis on his last word.

            "We'll talk to her …" Yami began but stopped.

            "_We have a visitor" Marik whispered in ancient Egyptian._

             "_Kuso" Bakura said through gritted teeth._

            "_You, go" Yami commanded and no matter how much Bakura hated to listen to the 'pharaoh's' commands, this time, he had no choice. He gave one last emotionless look at the other two as he silently slipped off through one of the walls, dissolving into it and leaving no trace._

            "Gotta love that trick" Marik commented as he and Yami raced out of the kitchen. "Ah, the world is great as long as Millennium Items are in it"

            "Isis should've taken her item back" Yami said, his face darkening. "And Millennium Items are _not_ great. No, they are _cursed."_

            "Huh? What? Why?" Marik asked, amused. It was then that Yami slipped into shadow realm and Marik caught the hint and followed. Once they were in the realm of shadows, Yami spoke again.

            "Remember me offering you the Millennium Key when I got my memories back? Instead of the rod" Yami questioned his friend.

            "Yes, but why …?" Marik began but was interrupted again.

            "Let's face it… Rod is not what you spiritually wield." Yami told him seriously.

            "Where are you heading with this?" Marik asked as he took a step back, left hand securely wrapped around the said golden object. 

            "Look, do you want to stay with your sister, even if it meant immortality?" Yami asked but flinched when he mentioned immortality. Marik, however, was totally confused.

            "She ain't going anywhere without me and what the hell is this all about?" Marik demanded. This was so confusing … what the hell was Yami talking about?

            "I- I will tell you later, this is not the time" Yami's face looked grave.

            "And why the hell not? At least tell me something!" Marik exclaimed, trying to bring Yami out of his stupor. Maybe the guy had too much to drink today … 

            "It will happen on the eclipse" Yami said a dissolved into shadows, effectively ending their conversation. 

            "Whaaa?" Marik said in utter confusion. What the hell was this whole conversation about? Why did it take place in the first place? When he realized that Yami was not coming back, he returned to the house that they were in and leaned against a nearby wall. With a sigh of defeat and frustration at the same time, he threw his hands up in the air and walked to his room. Now that he thought about it, Bakura was acting strange as well, communicating with Ryou and all when a couple of months ago he would've most likely killed the kid if he was allowed to… no, something happened, something happened when Yami and Bakura were in Yami's memory chambers … something that _changed_ them and to make him, Marik, feel worse, Isis knew about that as well … damn it! 

            "He is going to break into Gringotts, is he not?" was the first thing that Marik heard as he opened the door to where he currently resided. The sight that met him wasn't interesting at all. Harry was sitting on his bed and Hermione was sitting on the other bed that magically appeared in the corner of the room. Nothing interesting, not really … 

            "Ummhum" Marik murmured as he hit the bed,

            "What was that?" Harry asked as he raised his right eyebrow. 

            "Probably" Marik replied louder and buried his head into his pillow. He had so much to think about that it was making his brain hurt.  

            "Doesn't he realize that it is dangerous?" Hermione questioned with a raised eyebrow. 

            "To him, the word 'danger' means entertainment." Marik mumbled as he turned to face them. Bakura was right, the girl did know …

            "Going to Gringotts is like committing a suicide" Harry mused, blinking a couple of times and looking at Marik curiously. He didn't look good.

            "Hey, can you pass me that bottle?" Marik asked Hermione since she was the closest one.

            "What bottle?" she asked, confused.

            "The Tylenol one …" Marik said, his head hurting like hell. For some reason it began right after he exited Shadow Real … why?

            "Sure." Hermione grabbed the bottle and tossed it to him. Marik caught it, even if it was slightly difficult in his current form, and swallowed a _couple of tablets._

            "You are addicted" Harry pointed out as he watched the blond gulp four tablets down without the need of water.

            "May be" Marik muttered as he gently lowered his head back to the pillow. _"No sudden movements" he told himself as he closed his eyes. He could already feel the effect of the pills and the pain was slowly fading away. The others obviously understood his state and sat there in silence, waiting for him to get better. When after five whole minutes Marik didn't feel any better, he was about to pop another couple but Hermione stopped him._

            "You had enough" she told him sternly.

            "It's either that or a huge crack in my skull." He told her hoarsely.

            "You are hopeless" she told him and took out her wand. Marik was introduced with the tip of it and while he stared at it, Hermione muttered a small incantation and woala! The pain was gone, as if it was never there to begin with.

            "What the ..?" Marik asked, awestruck. 

            "Magic" Harry said with a smile. Hermione must've been fed up with going to the Hospital wing every time she had a headache and probably taught herself the spell. Interesting, he should ask her to teach him as well, because his head wasn't on friendly terms with his every now and then … and the stupid scar hurt sometimes… hell, sometimes, _blood_ leaked out of it!

            "You have to teach me that!" Marik sat up straight, looking at her with pleading eyes.

            "Yes, _eventually I will teach you that, but now, you have to learn the basics first!" she told him as she went over to her trunk(which was transported here by her and Harry after they left the kitchen) and began looking through it, pulling out first year books and other things. Marik stared at her, flabbergasted._

            "Why basics?" he practically wailed.

            "Can you turn a match into a needle?" she suddenly asked as she fixed him with a glare. He sweatdropped.

            "No" Marik replied, wondering why the hell somebody would want to turn a match into a needle. With a match, you could possibly lit something on fire … unless, you needed a needle to stab somebody's eyes out ... that must've been the reason for that spell! However, he didn't share his theories with the other two.

            "Where is Yami?" Harry suddenly asked.

            "Dunno, he left me in the Sha- aa- probably went after Bakura" Marik caught himself before he said 'Shadow Realm'. No matter how much Harry knew, he didn't need to know about Shadow Realm … not yet anyways, and not before they confirmed that yes, these wizards had a portal to it. 

            "Interesting" Hermione said, but decided not to try and find what he was talking about because 'Shaaa' didn't make any sense. "Well then, you will be ahead of them then" she said and Marik's 'torture hour' as he would call it later on began. 

(Lilo: did I make up for the delay? Hope it is long enough … well, actually, I wanted to add 'Bakura and Yami robbing Gringotts' into this chapter as well, but then it was getting too long … heehee, anyways, ya, hope you liked this chapter … I tried to make it somewhat funny … nothing too dark, angsty or anything else. Lol, anyways, thank you all for your wonderful reviews and Merry Be-Late Christmas and a Happy New Year! ^___^ (also, I am sorry but I want to keep the title in it's 'correct' form because the misspelled one is … well … misspelled …. )

Marikue: Ya, and 'Safe' holidays … don't want to see something like Yami, Marik and Bakura did (hint hint) lol, yya, anywyas, R&R)    


	18. The Need To Talk

(Lilo: kay, it's hard to update when you have exams and final projects coming down on you in one flimsy week. Gah! Also, um, ah! Yes, thank you for all of you who reviewed! ^__^ also, somebody asked me to read their story but … there was no penname so I couldn't really do that … um, can you leave it this time? Ah, and I am glad that you guys actually like this story and still put up with mine not-so steady updating … (you know me ^___^) but I _will most definitely finish the story before school ends (June – blah) … hopefully …. Gah,   I am just trying to force my lazy ass to type more and more …_

Marikue: ya, she finally finished all of her exams today!

Lilo:  ahhhhhhhh *spaced out*

Marikue: *ehm* Never mind, Lilo doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter!!! *Runs off while Lilo is still in a trance* 

**~Chapter 18**

**~The Need To Talk~**

            "What do you want?" Bakura annoyed. The pharaoh caught up to him when he was in 'Leaky Cauldron' and demanded to come along. Damn, there goes the 'like the old times'.   

            "We need to talk" Yami said in a low voice as they moved to the back of the bar where there was the passage to the Diagon Alley, earning glances and weird looks from the inhabitants of the pub.

            "If it's what I think it is, then I don't want to talk about it" Bakura muttered darkly as he and Yami put their black hoods onto their heads, passed through the barrier and walked in a way that was making other people stay clearly out of their way. To Yami and Bakura, wearing silver and black was normal, with the hood lower than their eyes while to others, they looked like gangsters, stalking their next prey. Some wizards thought that they were Death Eaters while others though that it was Voldemort and his side kick himself because of the aura that the two emitted.

            "It will _break them" Yami said as he looked at Bakura with his piercing gaze while the other just stared ahead._

            "Ryou would do anything to get rid of me" the white haired yami replied as his gaze fell onto Gringotts' building. Finally.

            "You know that it's not true. He adores you, like an older brother" Yami tried to reason. 

            "Ya, the one who tries to kill him and is a lunatic" Bakura shot back, now turning his full glare onto Yami. People around them walked faster … 

            "And I was the one with no memory and the one who kept on dragging _my little brother through Shadow Realm and then making him fight Shadow Monsters while I tried to remember who the hell I was! Isn't __that lunatic?" Yami hissed back. No matter how much Bakura didn't want to admit it, Yami had a point. Their hikaris went through _a lot_ and if they were to tell any other people, they would quickly end up in a hospital. _

            "They – they won't remember" Bakura finally said after a minute of silence as they slipped into the dark alley, blending in with the shadows and proceeding on their way to their destination. If one would've looked, all they would see would be shadows and not a single soul dared to enter such a place. 

            "Don't you think they would …?" Yami trailed off, his eyes lowering to the ground.

            "No, and they won't even feel any pain" Bakura replied quietly as he touched the magic barrier of the bank. 

            "I hate my life" Yami muttered darkly, barely audible but Bakura still heard it.

            "Hate _them" he said in monotone._

            "But they are our life, aren't they?" Yami gave a bitter laugh. A laugh that none had heard from him before, not ever. It was a laugh that was empty of emotion apart from bitterness, hater … anger. Bakura raised one single eyebrow and a secret smile came to his lips.

            "They are, my friend, they are" he said but his voice was hollow. No, _they made the most feared creatures whip, feel desperate, __trapped. … and trapped they were with no way out, ever. _

            "Don't you think that they will suspect something?" Yami asked. "Yugi and Ryou …"

            "No … I really hope not" Bakura said as he shook his head, his gleaming red eyes closing in the shadows that were created by the low hood.

            "… and what use? If they do … we can't change it, can we?" Yami said, trying to sound hopeful but what was there to hope for when you knew that the prophesy was made, fate sealed. Shadii couldn't lock the items, no wonder why. But … even though they knew that some prophesy existed, some prophesy unknown to them that kept them in this world, waiting to be fulfilled, they couldn't change anything until the said prophesy was fulfilled. Fulfilled _before_ the eclipse. 

            "No" a simple word. A simple word that made the pharaoh bend, as if in pain, clutching his stomach as something stirred in it. Something clenching, eating him from the inside out and yet he could do nothing against it.

            "Just forget it" the old tomb robber said with a sigh, summoning tiny specks of Shadow Realm, knowing that they would calm the pharaoh down. The shadows, to most so depressing and foreboding, calmed their spirits, made them feel safe, wanted … not alone. Not many could understand it, but shadows always belonged to shadows and lay where the shadows once did.       

            "Right" Yami said, his back straight again, a determined look on his face. Eyes burning with dark crimson, hands clutched tightly into fists, the two opposites dissolved into the wall, passing through the barrier created by goblins as if there were none. Like shadows …  

            "Like knife in butter" Bakura joked as he and Yami slipped along the dark and moldy corridors of the ancient bank. They could see railway trucks here and there, and when they'd look down, there would be no bottom.

            "Yes, but their magic, its weak but confusing! It's hard to sense anything …" Yami murmured but suddenly gasped. Bakura froze in his tracks.

            "What is it?" Bakura asked in a whisper, trying to reach out with his senses but getting nothing alluring. What happened?

            "Yugi woke up." Yami said with a grim face and Bakura's face fell. 

            "_That was it?" he asked, shocked, his eyes bigger than saucepans. _

            "He does not approve our idea on breaking in" Yami looked at Bakura, wincing slightly at Yugi's tone inside of his head.

            "Shut him off. We have other matters pressing" Bakura said sharply and Yami complied. After all, Bakura was right, they were here because of business … 

            "He won't be happy" Yami said as he and Bakura continued on their way.

            "I know … anyways, should we go down?" Bakura asked, looked over the edge, trying to find the bottom. This part of the bank seemed fairly deserted. Nothing moving, everything is quiet … 

            "And how are we going to do that?" Yami quirked his eyebrows, trying to estimate the approximate time that would take to fall and the speed that they would be falling with … ah, he didn't like his 'estimations' at the very moment and they sounded more like suicide to him … 

            "Summon something with 'wings'" Bakura said jokingly.

            "What if they detect shadowrealm. They _did_ feel us the first time we showed up …" Yami said thoughtfully, trying to decide whether to listen to Bakura or not.

            "Look, _I am the pro tomb robber here and you are just sooo …. 'pharaoh_ish_'" Bakura shook his head. No, some things didn't change … _

            "What would you suggest?" Yami said, his ruby eyes burning with mirth.

            "How about Ra? I am _sure_ every living and _dead_ would know that we are here and just _leave_ us to our own business" Bakura replied sarcastically, flipping through his deck.

            "I don't like you monsters" Yami said pointedly, observing the monster that Bakura just showed him. It looked more like an Apocalypse Knight than anything else and Yami thought better of it. 

            "Then what would you suggest?" Bakura asked, curious as to what the pharaoh would choose.

            "Baby Dragon"

            "Do _you want to die?"_

            "A Thousand Dragon?"

            "That thing can't _fly_, it's too fat"

            "Scapegoat?"

            "…" was all that Bakura could say as he sweatdropped. Those fluff balls were just … fur balls!

            "Kidding!" Yami laughed as he showed Bakura a Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

            "Fine, as long as it is not Dark Magician" Bakura said pointedly, trying to calm his nerves down. Thank _god_ that Yami still had his sanity, because the ex-tomb robber wasn't planning on spending an eternity with a freak. 

            "Possible …" Yami trailed off but then burst out laughing at the shocked look that Bakura gave him. What was it with people and their reaction to jokes coming from a serious person?       

            "You are weirder" Bakura concluded, crossing his arms over his chest and shaking his head to emphasis his point. Yami simply laughed as he began to summon his monster and then it happened. He felt the Spirit of the Red-eyes Black dragon came from the depth of where he and Bakura were planning to go and not from the inside of the card like it usually happened. Bakura noticed it too.

            "This can only mean one thing" Bakura said, his expression serious.

            "They got their hands on one of the summoning tablet!" Yami said worriedly as he climbed on top of his beast, closely followed by Bakura.  

            "GAAAAAAH" Bakura practically screamed as the Red-Eyes began to fly downwards. It seemed like the shadow monster had different understanding of 'take it easy' on speed limits … not that Bakura was complaining or anything, but right now, he didn't have 'time' to think about tablets! His mind was filled with do-not-let-go-or-you-die thoughts and they weren't very encouraging. After seemingly forever they finally made it to the bottom at the speed pf 100m/sec. The dragon seemed content, its job being done effectively _but not painlessly … _

            "Smooth" Bakura said as Yami whipped the tears from his eyes. He was sure that a normal fall would've been slower than _that_. Maybe he should've trusted the tomb robber and his monsters in the first place … and maybe not.

            "A corridor?" Yami asked, looking through the mists that surrounded them. True, there was a corridor and it was dark, very dark. At the entrance, there were weird look hieroglyphs of ancient Egyptian language that only the pharaohs were taught thousands of years ago and only the deceased pharaohs knew the language with the excepting of one tomb robber … 

            "Ah, I suppose they ripped it off some wall in the pyramid and managed to translate it" Bakura smirked, looking at Yami knowingly. 

            "Shadow Dungeon" Yami read what Bakura just did a couple of seconds ago. After reading the name, Yami gave his friend a _knowing_ weird look.

            "I guess they didn't realize that what we meant by it was actually 'Game Dungeon' "Bakura commented as he shook his head. Some people never learned …

            "Come on! We aren't wasting our time in here! I want to get of here as quickly as possible _with_ the tablet" Yami said as he rubbed his hands together while Bakura simply shook his head. 

            "Fine but you have to shut up" the white haired commanded, moving into the passage and right through the barrier which accepted him. Ah, so _this time it felt like accepting him? Couldn't the stupid gate accept him back in _Egypt_? Such a moody thing …_

            "So, what do you think they did with the tablet" Yami asked as they walked in the dark. Actually, to Yami, it felt like _he_ was the only one walking and that Bakura might've left him here alone because no sound could be heard coming from the tomb robber. "Bakura?" Yami asked again. Even though he 'was' a pharaoh, the game dungeon was never dark … in his rule … 

            "What?" Bakura asked and Yami sighed in relief.

            "Thought that you were dead" the old pharaoh joked as he summoned his shadow powers and caught up with Bakura.

            "Aw, afraid?" the white haired teen said mockingly, sensing the shadow magic as the pharaoh caught up. Unfortunately, he was not the only one…

            "Merely curious and besides, if you die here then I won't have to pay for your funeral." Yami nudged Bakura in the ribs as they saw the exit to their endless walking. 

            "Who would've thought that a pharaoh was thinking about tomb robber's funeral arrangements" Bakura joked as he and Yami neared it.

            "Do you want your leftovers to be sent into space or be placed into a pyramid?" Yami asked jokingly but suddenly stopped.

            "There will be no leftovers' Bakura said in an emotionless tone. "and yours won't be there either" he added as they stood there in silence.

            " Ah, screw it all" Yami waved his arm dismissively and they finally reached their destination. It was a brightly lit room (unlike the passageway) and it was surrounded in different Egyptian statues and other archeological items. However, in the middle, there stood a tablet that differed from anything else in the room. It's perfectly smooth surface reflected the light but it was not the same anymore. Cold rays of pale light made it stand as if surrounded by fog and in shadows, unlike other brightly lit objects in the room. All in all, it definitely did not belong in here.

            "So, it's one of the missing four that Isis told us about." Yami pointed out upon a closer inspection. 

            "Hmm … one down, three more to go" Bakura replied dryly as he moved away from the tablet to investigate other objects in the room. 

            "Humph" Yami crossed his arms and was about to take his hood of when suddenly, subconscious, his arm paused in midair as he checked his surroundings once again. Something wasn't right … 

            "Don't take your hood off" came Bakura's voice from the other side of the room and as if on queue, a group of weird looking creatures the yamis saw a couple of days back came rushing out of the passage which Yami and Bakura took to get here, blocking all the possible means of escape or so they thought …. 

            "Do not move! Who in the devil's name are you?" one of the goblins rushed out in a quiet yet warming tone.

            "We?" Bakura began as his voice went to -40C. The group of goblins gave a small shiver but kept their ground as more and more reinforcements came. 

            "Bastards" this was obviously one of the youngest goblins … inexperienced and unprepared for dealings with ancient spirits …

            "No, we are not" Yami said calmly as his hand touched the tablet and the goblins bit back a gasp. The cloaked figure was not burn by it? Who were those two who managed to slip past their traps?

            "Here you die!" the same young goblin exclaimed and launched an attack, producing a small glowing ball of dark energy and hurling at the one who was touching the tablet. Laugh. Laugh and fear filled the chambers as Yami caught the feeble attempt of shadow magic and placed it in his open palm while Bakura laughed and … the goblins were terrified.

            "Make way!" somebody from the back suddenly screamed and the group of pointy-eared creatures parted, still in shock and fear. 

            "Leave the body of the living! You do not belong here!" an old voice could be heard.

            "We would love to see you try and make us 'leave" Bakura smirked and caught that very same ball of energy that Yami just caught and tossed in his direction. By doing so, the two Egyptians earned another round of startled gasps and more backing off from their 'tiny' opponents. It was then that the two spirits saw a very, very old goblin with white beard and eyebrows come forward. The creature was holding a small staff and was obviously using it to support its tiny, aged body as it lifted its eyes up to look at those who caused them such disturbance and at those who managed to enter the dungeon of shadows.   

            "Do you work for Voldemort?" the creature asked as its blue eyes observed the laughing pair. Could it be …?

            "Nope, not the Voldy dude!" Yami managed between amused chuckles. The situation, in reality, was not funny but that goblin sure was …. 

            "Then you must be …" the elder paused and the rest of his 'gang' held their breaths. "… memories?" he finished in a whisper but the word echoed in the chamber that suddenly became deadly quiet. Yami and Bakura were _not amused anymore … no, now they were worried. Who the hell was that guy?_

            "Memories? I guess that you hit your head there pretty hard old man – or, uh, old dude?" Bakura blinked a couple of times, red eyes being the only part that could be seen under the hood.

            "Then leave the world of the living and release the souls that you trap inside the body you manipulate" the elder's words hit the soft spot. 

            "You know _nothing about it!" Yami hissed, his eyes turning into slits. The calmness of the funny looking 'elf' was starting to get on his nerves ... how the hell did he know?_

            "We have what we need" Bakura suddenly cut in as the ball of shadow energy from earlier got sucked right into his arm. 

            "Indeed" Yami replied but his voice was raspy, hateful. With one last heated glare sent to the elder whose eyebrows rose in confusion, the two yamis touched the tablet and then slowly disappeared from view, leaving nothing but shadows that soon disappeared as well.

            "They are gone!" somebody screamed.

            "And they took _it_" came another voice from the crowd.

            "What do you recon master?" the closest goblin asked its leader. 

            "Send for Dumbledore …" the goblin began and turned around. "…tell him that we have much to discuss" and with that he walked off, leaving the others in complete and utter confusion. 

~~~

            "This IS torture!" Marik wailed as the stupid match refused to transform into a pointy needle. He spent the entire FIVE MINUTES trying to make it shiny and pointy and a possible torture tool but it just refused to listen to his weird mumbo-jumbo command and his 'stick' pointing!

            "You are not concentrating hard enough!" Hermione scolded him. Actually, secretly, she was a little proud of him because in his first five minutes he made the match turn into a piece of metal. However, the thing was that _his needle was 'gold' and it was dull. _

            "Grrrrrrr" Marik practically hissed. It was supposed to be sliver! Yes, pretty silver and then when you poke somebody's eye out it will turn into a pretty red colo-

            "Wow! How did you manage to turn it into red?" Harry asked in awe as the piece of metal, once again, changed its color. 

            "I WANT IT SILVER!!!!" Marik screamed in desperation and fell back on his bed. This was not his day and this was _definitely_ not his type of magic.

            "Ok, calm down" Hermione instructed as she too blinked and stared at the needle. Sometimes, changing a color was harder than turning a needle into a match or so she believed.

            "I am clam" Marik barked back as he rubbed his temples. Harry shifted a laugh which did not go unnoticed by the frustrated blonde. 

            "Not funny" snarled again and shut his eyes tight.

           "Nah, it's just that you are getting mad at yourself when your dull needle changes color but you know, on _my_ first try, it refused to budge at all and I think yours looks better than Hermione's did when she first tried it as all" Harry complimented the frustrated teen. In truth, Harry was amazed by the skill Marik possessed and it was his first try…

            "But I want it silver and pointy!" Marik practically whimpered as he set up again. Nah, Harry was just saying that to make him feel better.    

            "Ok, ok" Hermione said as she too felt her headache coming on. She _never ever thought that teaching could be __this difficult and at the moment, she felt sorry for every teacher they've come across, even Snape! _

            "See, she will come up with something eventually" Harry told Marik cheerfully and opened _his new transfiguration book … and __now he wanted to go back to his first year at Hogwarts! God, how one _earth_ was he supposed to turn a snake into a dragon?_

            "Yes, alright" Hermione said with a sigh and fixed Marik with one of her know-it-all looks. "_What_ are you thinking of when you mutter the spell?" she asked calmly.

            "How to turn the stupid thing into a pointy needle!" Marik said with exasperation.

            "Anything else? Things that come across your mind while you are concentrating?" Hermione questioned with a raised eyebrow. What can possibly be wrong? 

            "Well, I think about what I can possibly do with it when I am done …" Marik trailed off with a thoughtful look. Poking those death eaters with a super duper long pointy needle that was _silver_ while laughing and watching them twitch on the ground in pain as their eyeballs were slowly d-

            "And what might that be?" Hermione asked once again. Could it be that Marik's _use_ of the needle was somehow interfering with the spell?

            "Well, I think about poking people's eyes out and watch the blood cover _my long needle that I made while laughing and making more and more blo-" Marik never finished. The doors to their room burst open and two hooded figures strode in. _

            "Good Afternoon" Yami said as he took his hood off. He and Bakura were pissed, _really pissed and Marik, being the one to know the two better than Harry and Hermione, kept his mouth shut. _

            "Hi" Hermione said in a low voice, her mind still being on Marik's way to use one tiny needle. Judging by Harry's face, he was thinking along the same lines. 

            "Is Shadii still hangs around with that piece of beef?" Bakura barked as he took the cloak off and folded it with care. 

            "Probably, why?" Marik replied carefully.

            "Problems with Gringotts" Yami exclaimed and Hermione gasped.

            "You got _caught?" she exclaimed with her eyes as wide as saucepans._

            "You actually tried?" Harry asked in awe. Wow, they were more than he gave them credit for.

            "Rob Gringotts, yes. Get caught, sort of." Yami said as he shook his head.

            "But see what we found!" Bakura suddenly exclaimed with glee, his mood doing 180 turn. From inside his pockets, he pulled out a curved dagger with Egyptian heliographic on it. He found it when he was looking around the vault they took the tablet from. Yami shook his head. He should've known that ex-tomb robbers don't go '_just'_ looking around …  

            "What do you mean, sort of???" Hermione exclaimed as she stood up, totally ignoring the silver dagger.

            "Like…" Bakura began and in one fluid motion, the dagger was next to Hermione's throat. " … they came _this_ close but there was no danger because…" Bakura pressed the dagger against the skin on her neck and she realized that the dagger was sheathed. "… their weapons could cause us no harm and we …" he took her hand and with it he made a grab for the dagger. "… disarmed them and …" with his now free arm, he grabbed her other arm and guided it so that it was pushing him back. "… we got tired of them and …" he took a step back and put in a confused face and looked around "… we disappeared." 

            "Oh, bravo" Marik said sarcastically as Harry and Yami glared at Bakura. Hermione … well, Hermione laughed. 

            "I need to talk to Bakura" Harry suddenly said and Bakura's eyebrows went up. Bakura shrugged and went outside, closely followed by Harry. 

            "Wonder what all that was about" Hermione muttered in confusion when her laughing fit finally came to a stop. Marik and Yami just shook their heads.

            "Never mind, guys stuff" Marik told her in dismissive tone. " Anyways, what's with you and Shadii?" Marik asked Yami and shot Hermione apologetic look. 

            "We found one of the four missing tablets" Yami replied with a shrug.

            "Huh?" Marik blinked. _He_ didn't know that any tablets were missing … what the hell?

            "Never mind, I forgot that Isis didn't want you to know…" Yami trailed off and sighed. No use telling him now.

            "I am listening" Marik glared at Yami but could already tell that Yami had no intention in telling him and that his interest was in something completely different. 

            "Is that another one of your torture tools?" Yami asked causally and Hermione suddenly remembered the way Marik was talking about such violent and scandal way of bringing pain to the other. Why was he so cruel?

            "No, actually, it's my match turning into a needle!" Marik's eyes lost their seriousness and that childish glint returned. "I've been trying to make it shiny and pointy for whole 30 minutes now!" he complained to the old pharaoh, as if by doing so his uh, _dilemma_, would be solved. No such luck because Yami never took magician courses … or so Marik thought. 

            "What were you saying?" Yami inquired and both Marik and Hermione did a double take. Yami knew that you actually had to say something?

            "Um, _pervorotoro_" Marik said and both he and Hermione blinked as Yami burst out laughing. 

            "What's so funny?" Hermione fumed and crossed her arms over her chest. There was nothing funny about the spell or the fact that Marik couldn't accomplish a simple transformation. 

            "Well… to me it sounds like some child's nonsense but…" Yami trailed off as he took out _his wand and transformed it into a staff. Hermione gasped, never knowing how her three new friends actually acquired the wands and observed the staff. It wasn't as plain as she thought it was at first, no. The handle was in ancient Egyptian heliographic and imitation of a snake was wrapped around the words. At the very top, she recognized the eye of Ra and some weird looking shapes around it … _

            "Oh, I have one too you know!" Marik waved his wand around but the thing with it was that he couldn't turn it back into the same staff! That was so not fair!

            "It takes time and skill" the pharaoh lectured and Marik had the urge to knock all of his teeth out. 

            "I'd like to see you try and change this piece of crap into a needle!" Marik used the last of his defense. 

            "My pleasure" Yami's voice was like silk, smooth, collected. With one fluid motion, he brought the staff right above Marik's feeble attempt at transfiguration and closed his eyes. Dark light came from the eye and Hermione and Marik were both awestruck when they discovered that, once the light faded, a 'perfect' needle has replaced Marik's clumsy one. 

            "Wha – " both Marik and Hermione managed at the same time. 

            "My friend, I speak 7 languages, rule seven items, manage two realms, have en…. did you not think that this is a simple task for someone like me?" Yami questioned with a raised eyebrow. 

            "Wow" Hermione stared at the perfectness of Yami's work and silently wondered _which pharaoh he was.                _

~~~

            When Bakura and Harry were out of the door and it was securely locked, Harry turned to Bakura and fixed him with a glare. 

            "What?" Bakura asked with amusement as to what the kid had to say.

            "Don't toy" Harry said, his voice low and barely audible but Bakura heard.

            "I wasn't _toying, I was simply answering her question" he replied with a shrug but Harry didn't buy it. _

            "Tell me another story" Harry growled and crossed his arms over his chest. 

            "Why do you care anyways?" Bakura asked and suddenly an idea came to him. "Don't tell me that _you_ like her!"

            "Nah, I don't but she is like a sister to me and if you hurt her in any possible way, you will wish that you were never born or that Voldemort killed me earlier" Harry shook his head and leaned against the wall.

            "Well, I am do not plan to hurt her because I really was just looking for a toy…" Bakura said in a carefree voice "But we know where we stand now and I won't touch her … a lot" he finished and laughed at Harry's reaction to his last words.

            "Watch it dude" Harry shook his head disapprovingly. 

            "Anyways, are there any more chicks in your school?" Bakura asked and he could hear Ryou protesting in the background.

            "Ya, a lot. I can even show you some" Harry, once again, replied with a smile and opened the door. At least now he set _some_ things straight. All he had to do now was to figure out how to drag Sirius out of the hole he was in, understand the second meaning behind Bakura's words and demonstration of the 'bank robbing' and to find out how the hell did Yugi, Ryou and Marik managed to get these spirits in the first place… possession didn't occur in everyday life, heck, only in books were some people possessed by spirits that could not find rest …  

(Lilo" ^_^ and even longer chapter! Ok, if you think that my 'guy-talk' was weird, I am open for suggestions. It's just that my best friend is a guy and well, he tells me practically everything and I hang out with his friends and all and they talk about things in front of me that they wouldn't normally talk about in front of other girls … and it's something like that: "ya, so, who did you sleep with yesterday? Oh, *insert name here*. Really? Ya … I heard she was good. Damn right…"  o_0 … maybe it's just 'people' I hang out with or maybe not but I can't really think like a guy even though I've been around guys since I was born … weird, ne? -_-;; sometimes I wish I had a girl friend cuz whenever I try telling my best friend who I like he usually goes like "Do _you know him?" and I shake my head and he tells me things that make me want to stay as far from the person as possible! X_X … ah, I got off topic. Anyways, my exams are OVER!!! YES!!! I am so happy!!!!!! ^_______^ yayayya!!! *does a happy dance*_

Marikue: *sigh* ya, she was studying day and night! -_- anyways, R&R and plz don't shoot us or suffocate us with socks! Lilo just _couldn't_ write cuz of her exams! 

 …      


	19. The past is catching up

( Lilo: my font is kind of weird on my comp right now but it's ok I guess. Anyways, here I am, writing and eating cookies!!! Lol, i didn't make any sense, did i? Ok, anyways, yet another chapter this week. I can't think about anything else but this story right now so that is why I am updating sooner! ^_^ yay! By the way, this chapter is shorter because the next chapter is finally Hogwarts (or the train) ^_^! I just wanted to get this over with and ya, sorry for this tiny thing but it's not tooo short … okk not that I have this out of my system, go ahead and read the next chapter! 

Marikue: *shakes his head* we don't own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh! *fades into the background*)

**~Chapter 19~**

**~The past is catching up~**

****

          "You called for me?" Dumbledore entered a small room where a Goblin named Sauro sat behind a huge desk full of papers, books and other odd objects. 

          "Yes" was Sauro's simple reply. His huge blue eyes were lifted from whatever scroll he was reading to observe the headmaster. 

          "I brought the book, there was nothing wrong with it" Dumbledore quickly said, taking out a book and putting it in front of the goblin.

          "That is not what bothers me" the goblin said as his eyes left the book and rested on Dumbledore once again. The only difference now was that Sauro's eyes were now deep gold instead of the faded blue. The change of color didn't move Dumbledore an inch for he was used to such thing while others would've thought that the wise goblin was possessed.

          "Then what does?" Dumbledore inquired as he sat down in one of the chairs facing Sauro. He didn't understand what could possibly happen that could worry Sauro so much…

          "The memories … were here" Sauro sighed heavily and opened the book. 

          "I do not recall hearing anything of such." Dumbledore replied politely and noted that Sauro flatted his ears tightly against his skull. 

          "Do you … feel like walking?" Sauro asked carefully as he got up.

          "Of course" Dumbledore replied as he too stood up. It was very unusual for Sauro to walk and the headmaster himself mused for some time if the goblin had a walking disability. 

          "I was fooled" Sauro began as they descended the stairs. Yes, after thinking over the situation that took place a couple of hours ago, he realized that he was fooled. 

          "By whom?" the headmaster gaped in shock. 

          "Memories, Albus, memories" Sauro said it so quietly that blood practically froze in Dumbledore's veins. Not only that but the wisest creature he knew called him by his name … 

          "What memories of yours can possibly be so depressing?" Dumbledore asked carefully as Sauro's eyes were lifted to look at his face.

          "They are … not mine" Sauro said quietly as fear seized his body. They were approaching the vault.

          "Voldemort's?" Dumbledore asked in confusion.

          "Nooo" Sauro was practically whining. "Look" he said as he pointed his hand at his vault and Dumbledore froze. The gates were covered in darkness.

          "What does that mean?" Dumbledore asked in shock as he observed the now closed gateway.

          "The memories … exist" Sauro replied as he turned away and slowly began walking in the opposite direction.

          "I do not understand" Dumbledore told the goblin truthfully. What the hell was going on?

          "It all began in Egypt" the goblin began with a sigh. "And for centuries my line kept the secret. After some time, we were so afraid of them we made ourselves believe that they did not exist" he paused and looked up at a confused wizard.

          "They?" Dumbledore inquire once again. What could be so terrifying? Sauro was never afraid of Voldemort or his name, so why was he afraid of _them_?

          "Yes." Sauro replied and took in a sharp breath. "Nameless pharaoh and a thief" he said in a barely audible whisper. 

          "Pharaoh and a thief?" Dumbledore repeated louder and saw Sauro practically shrink. 

          "**Don't say that again!**" he urged the headmaster, looking around for eavesdroppers and anything else that could tell _them_ that he was telling an outsider the story.

          "I- forgive me, I didn't know" Dumbledore said in shock. "What did they look like?"

          "They are shadows, taking the body of the living as a host for their own evil use!" he told the headmaster as they finally entered his office. "I know not of their appearance."

          "Then what makes them so … terrifying?" Albus inquired as he sat down again, his mind trying to find a connection to everything that Sauro told him so far and the mysterious barrier to the vault.

          "Centuries ago, they were at war" he began as he closed his eyes. "Demons roamed the earth and caused havoc. Then, the demons were sealed by the pharaoh in tablets and they were placed into the temple of Ra" the goblin opened his eyes to look at Dumbledore. "However, there was a way to summon those demons and bring the other realm to life. Memories would stop at nothing to reach their goal, even if it meant deaths of thousands and fall of a kingdom"

          "Other realm?" Dumbledore was curious. As far as he knew, there were only two realms. 

          "Realm of shadow" the goblin said and Dumbledore's eyes widened.

          "Salathar …?" Dumbledore couldn't make fully constructed sentences. Salathar talked about the other realm, Salathar went mad because of the other realm, Salathar _died because of the other realm!_

          "He possessed a _key_ to the realm" Sauro replied knowingly. To wizards, it was shocking to know that they didn't know _everything_ about realms. 

          "A _key_?" 

          "Yes, and my ancestor told me that after Salathar's death, a shadow came to take the scale from him" Sauro continued and held up his hand so that Dumbledore couldn't interrupt. "The shadow is a keeper that lives until the memories find themselves and leave this realm with no door to _hell"_

          "To hell?" 

          "Hell where it is cold and your spirit is crushed as despair and fear rip it apart. Dementors are walking doors. They suck the soul out so that they could place it there. Hell doesn't have hot flames and ashes, no. The realm that the memories rule is cold and bitter. Only a living can enter it but cannot escape. Demons roam it, searching for escape."

          "The monsters that Voldemort summons?" suddenly, some things were making sense.

          "Yes, those are the creatures that he summons with one of the summoning tablets." Sauro told Dumbledore knowingly as he opened the book that Dumbledore brought back and showed him a simple block that stood in some kind of temple.

          "That is what he uses to summon those things?" Dumbledore's eyes were wide. How can a block of stone summon such creatures?

          "The spirits from the temple of Ra come to the tablet when called and there are only four of them left." Sauro continued "we had one in our possession but recently, the _memories_ came and took it away."

          "Somebody broke into Gringotts?" Dumbledore was shocked. What the hell was going on? What was the world coming to?

          "It will be in the paper tomorrow" Sauro replied with a smile.

          "Why are you telling me all this?" Dumbledore suddenly asked.

          "Watch out for people with golden items because my time is coming" Sauro warned him.

          "I don't understand!"

          "The items are the keys and two of them possess the memories" Sauro was getting tired.

          "And…?" it didn't make any sense. What was the point? Voldemort could summon a bunch of monsters from hell and he was sitting here listening about some idiots from the past!

          "Those memories can summon monsters freely" Sauro said with a smile and _that_ caught Dumbledore's attention like lightning.

          "That means that …?"

          "While Voldemort can summon three monsters at a time, the memories summon the entire realm!" Sauro finally said as he clapped his hands together.

          "Voldemort possesses three summoning tablets?" that was new but now that Dumbledore thought about it, there was one or two monsters attacking them …

          "Yes but that matters not! What matters is that memories are alive and here! They came to close the doors before they pass on! Do you understand now? We _have_ to find them! They are our only chance." Sauro was now hitting his head with a book.

          "But Harry?" Dumbledore was confused.

          "Harry is the one to kill Voldemort but memories are those who can make it possible! They can trap Voldemort and bleed him to a point where one kick from Harry will finish him off! Do you understand their power? They can destroy planets and summon black holes. They can kill everything that moves! But if they sta-" Sauro stopped and gasped for breath. 

          "What is wrong???" Dumbledore exclaimed as Sauro fell from his chair. 

          "My time came my friend" the goblin said and closed his eyes.

          "No!" Dumbledore exclaimed as the wisest creature he knew turned into sand.        

          "He told too much" a voice. A voice coming from inside the wall!

          "Who are you?" Dumbledore's heart was beating fast. He just witnessed a death of his dear friend and now this! There was supposed to be no ghosts in Gringotts and no walking through walls!

          "The keeper" a shadow of a man emerged from the wall and Dumbledore took two steps back. "I once again come to collect something that belongs to us"

          "Why- who are you working for?!" Dumbledore inquired in shock as the man in all white carefully picked up the staff that Sauro used to carry all the time. 

          "I work for my self and … my freedom" the man's blue eyes stared at Dumbledore emotionlessly but the headmaster saw great longing in them as well. Suffering …

          "Voldemort enslaved you?"

          "You cannot see beyond your nose" the man shook his head and stared at the leftovers of Sauro with slight disgust. "I never thought that he would blab everything to some fool before his death …" the man muttered but Dumbledore heard and felt … well, he felt offended.

          "What is going on?" Albus asked. He was sure that he will need a couple of hours alone after today…

          "We are collecting the missing pieces and preparing to depart old man. You have enough clues to solve the puzzle" the man told him as he once again began dissolving into the wall when he suddenly stopped and a small smirk appeared on his face. "and he was wrong. There are not only the pharaoh and the thief. There is also a priest" with that, the man completely disappeared leaving a very confused, tired and quite frustrated wizard before the leftovers of Sauro. 

          "I think I need a holiday" Dumbledore muttered under his breath as he exited the office and went to inform the other goblins of the tragedy that happened a couple of minutes ago. To think, Albus himself had a little trouble coming to terms with the fact that Sauro was, in fact, dead….

~~~

          "Pharaoh, it begins" Shadii murmured as he placed the staff next to other items in shadow realm. Soon, soon the consequences of creation of millennium items will be over and he will be able to rest in peace.

          "Finally I will die" the same man muttered as a single tear hit the ground soundlessly as the man it belonged to closed his blue eyes in desperation and tiredness. His part in this tale will finally end …

~~~

(Lilo: and here is how this chapter ends! ^___^ this chapter is short by my standards but this was a very fitting conclusion to my before-Hogwarts thing. Well, in the next chapter we will enjoy the train! And yes, I _promise_ it! Well now, this is all I have to ramble about and I will try to get the next chapter out soon! ^_^

Mariku: *sigh* Anyways, R&R^__________^)


	20. So it was destroyed?

(Lilo: me? Kill yamis? No, you should worry about hikaris! And don't count Shadii out yet! yay! Yet another chapter and finally the Hogwarts train! Be warned, there will be some parts further into the story that will be … quite bloody … xX! By the way, this chapter contains slight language …. I still don't think that it is rated R though… && lol, anyways, once again, nothing to ramble about!

Marikue: ah, why do I get to play the 'bad' guy in this story? I always do the disclaimers! pouts we don't own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh… grumble)

**Chapter 20**

**So it was destroyed?**

****

          Time flew by the group of five teenagers as they struggled to learn magic. Whether it be spells, potions, or starring into tea cups, some trouble would always arise but not strong enough to bring chaos upon the ignorant world. Jokes would be thrown here and there and a small bond was formed unbeknown to others. Life could almost be called perfect … almost that is.

          "I don't want to go to school!" Harry complained as he and the others packed their trunks and bags. Who would when everybody there thought that he was a killer and a freak of nature? And Ron would probably tell the entire school about the Kreatcher accident…

          "Who does?" Marik asked as he looked up from series of knifes he managed to make from matches when he discovered the correct incantation.

          "I would" Yugi piped up from behind his huge stack of books that he acquired from varies visits to Diagon Alley.

          "_You_ don't count" Marik retorted and sighed as he packed his transfiguration textbook. It was _hard_ and his knifes were the crappiest out of all five. 

          "Marik, think rationally." Ryou said with a shake of his head. "You and Harry don't want to go while me, Yugi and Hermione are eager. That leaves your outnumbered and your assumption, therefore, is false"

          "Smart Ass" Marik shook his head and was about to accept defeat. However, Harry, being _the_ Harry Potter didn't want to go down that easily.

          "Well, the score is three to two but what about Yami and Bakura?" Harry asked with mischief burning in those emerald green eyes.

          "Umm…." Both lights looked shocked.

          "Exactly!" Marik exclaimed in a sing-song tone.

          "We are outnumbered" Yugi admitted with a sigh of defeat. "Why do we always have to be the 'odd' once?" he asked innocently, intending no pun behind his words. However, his yami took it otherwise.

          Don't worry Yugi, you won't be the odd one in a short while

          /Yami? What are y.../ but he never got to finish his sentence because the pharaoh shut the door right in his face, leaving no trace of him being there at all. Yugi felt … rejected and not to mention offended by his dark's behavior … and it kept on getting worse and worse with every day…

          "You ok?" Ryou asked in slight concern as his friend flinched.

          "I'll live" Yugi replied and shook his head, resuming whatever he was doing. He was sort of getting used to it … after Yami got his memories back, he literally _became_ a yami! He and Bakura were so much alike now, so was Kaiba and Isis … it's like, they knew/remembered something that happened in Egypt and for some reason now behave as it was the apocalypse! Yami was now living up to his nickname, 'dark', and Yugi couldn't deny the fact any longer. Before, he felt that Yami was a good person, a good person that is just lost but now … now it felt like good person hidden behind a killer mask that is removed to those who are dear…

_Flashback_

_          "Yugi?" Solomon Mouto called out his grandson's name._

_          "Ya grandpa?" Yugi turned from his deck of cards to look at his grandfather who was obviously troubled by something._

_          "Me and your mother spoke and…" the aged man trailed off as his grandson gave a sigh._

_          "Not this again!" Yugi whined._

_          "No, no" Solomon said hastily. " but …"_

_          "Just say it, even though I know what you are about to say anyways" Yugi shook his head as he stared at his cards again. There was no dark magician in 'his' deck, but the card still lied in Yami's deck since the spirit claimed that Mohaado belonged there …_

_          "Yugi, you know that there were some mysterious murders in this town lately" his grandfather began as Yugi regarded him with a raised eyebrow. _

_          "So?"_

_          "They all happen on the same days that you are away from home…" Solomon never got to finish._

_          "I remember **everything** I do and I do not kill! Grandpa, what made you think that?" Yugi blurted out in shock._

_          "I am not saying that it is you Yugi, but I think that it is Yami! And just like Ryou, you can't remember anything and think that nothing happened when he blocks you! Don't you understand?" Solomon meant no harm but his words sent his grandson into tears._

_          "Yami defends me! He never kills! Not without reason!"_

_          "You don't know what he did in the past!" Solomon tried to argue. "Do you know what the old scrolls say about him? That no matter 'what' good he did, he was still a heartless bastard! You never saw them, the once that faced Yami and when the pharaoh won, he would trap their souls and feed on them! That is where his power comes from! Did he tell you that? Did he tell you that his father killed an entire village? Did he…?" _

_          "YOU LIE!" Yugi screamed and ran out of the house. No, Yami would never do such a thing! Shadow games were evil, yes, but Yami had to play them to defend his kingdom! To prevent his own death! To live! …_

_          Yugi's school was burned that day and he was sent to __Britain__ …_

_End Flashback_

          "Yugi?" it was Hermione. She noticed his far away look, and not the one that he usually got when he was having a conversation with the spirit, no. It was actual 'spacing out' and it was slightly disturbing.

          "Huh? Oh…" Yugi blinked a couple of times and scratched the back of his head in slight embarrassments. "Sorry about that, just drifted off" he said sheepishly.

          "Bad habit" Marik commented as he bit his apple.

          "Ya ya" Yugi shook his head and continued packing, still troubled about his dark. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and the heads turned as Professor McGonagall opened the door and stuck her head into the room.

          "We are leaving in half an hour!" she warned them. "So pack your bags! Hurry!" and she left, shutting the door and leaving the room in complete silence.

          "Remind me of _why_ we didn't pack everything yesterday?" Harry asked as his left eye twitched.

          "Target practicing" the others chorused and threw themselves into packing.

          "I am drained!" Harry murmured as he leaned against the soft seats of Hogwarts express. No, he wasn't physically tired as some of you might think, no. He was emotionally drained and for a good reason. Not only did Yami and Bakura refused to walk through the wall, they practically started a hand-to-hand combat with some muggle that was passing by and cause mayhem while Marik ran around them screaming 'Fight! Fight! Fight!'. They were almost late for the train and if not for Professor Moody and Lupin along with the help of Yugi and Ryou, they would still running around the station like mad, attracting all sorts of attention and causing serious trouble.

          "Aw, you should enjoy free life while it lasts!" Bakura told him as he practically fell onto the seat.

          "You definitely should!" Yami commented as he threw Bakura's legs off the seat and sat down himself. Marik and Hermione followed closely.

          "I can't believe you three!" Hermione scolded as she sat down next to Harry.

          "Then don't!" Marik laughed at her slightly stunned face.

          "I am so not in the mood right now" Hermione glared at the blond as the train started moving. It was easy for them to get a compartment because they were with _Harry_, meaning that the entire student body ran from them like from the fire.

          "Danger!" Marik flashed her peace sign before she could suffocate him. She was pretty dangerous when maddened and he spoke from his own experience…  

          "Don't provoke the lady, lad" Bakura put on his intelligent-and-innocent act. Marik's right eye twitched.

          "Zip it old man" Marik retorted.

          "Actually, I am only 5004" Bakura told him as he crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. "_Yami_ is the old man here!" he pointed to the tri-colored teenager who was sitting next to him. If anybody were to hear this conversation, they would've thought that it was probably a role play of some sort while Harry and Hermione simply watched the exchange with curiosity. It was always fun to just sit there and watch them kill each other … literally.

          "Am not!" Yami pouted, acting like a child. Marik blinked.

          "I don't get it. You are both 5004 years old … what in the mother's slippers are you talking about?" Marik asked and Bakura snorted in disbelieve.

          "I happen to be younger…" Bakura was rudely interrupted by the other dark.

          "…By a day" Yami finished with annoyance. So what? A day didn't count! Unless... "Therefore I am the authority here!" ex-pharaoh declared with a supreme look.

          "Authority my ass" Bakura snorted and glared at the air.

          "With pleasure" Yami replied with a gleeful smile and Bakura practically jumped to the ceiling.

          "I am scared" Bakura muttered as he used Hermione as his 'living' shield.

          "Get your mind out of the gutter" Marik slapped Yami playfully across the head.

          "But it came from the gutter to begin with" Yami continued thoughtfully and Harry put his hands over Hermione's ears jokingly.

          "You are so dirty Yami" Marik shook his head as he punched his friend lightly in the arm.

          "You know, technically, you are hurting Yugi at the very moment" Yami continued with a raised eyebrow. "Because this is _his_ body after all and I am simply renting a small room in his brain cells"

          "What have you been smoking?" Hermione asked once she could hear again.

          "Hmm, let me think!" Yami's face turned thoughtful as Bakura slapped his forehead.

          "Crack man, you smoke crack" Bakura supplied.

          "Riiiight! That!" Yami exclaimed with a child-like glee. Everybody in the room sweatdropped as Yugi hit the floor in his soul room.

          /You smoke crack in _my_ body?/ poor hikari looked so lost and hopeless.

          Yugi!

          /Can't you smoke in Marik's?/ the light continued to rant.

          It's a joke YugiYami told his light with a smile.

          /If I discover that it isn't, then you are sooooooo grounded mister/ Yugi crossed his arms and tried to do yami-winning-a-duel stance but failed miserable with all the toys around him.

          Yes ma'amYami mocked him and Yugi was about to cheer when he realized the pun.

          /I am NOT ma'am!!!/ the light screamed and Yami laughed good-heartedly. How could Yugi possibly doubt his dark?

          "Ma'am says that I am grounded if I do that again" Yami made a scared face.

          "Ma'am?" Bakura questioned and then the entire compartment burst into merry laughter as Yugi pouted inside of his soul room. Suddenly, their compartment door slid opened rather roughly and the group was now facing Draco Malfoy and his 'bodyguards'.

          "Well, well, well." Malfoy sneered. "Isn't that the all-feared Harry Potter? What a surprise"

          "Go to hell" Harry waved his rival off, not even slightly touched by his words.

          "Oh, I see that you've reunited with you w" Malfoy continued and _now_ he had full attention from all.

         "Leave it" Hermione urged as she saw Bakura grip the knife that was under his robes.

          "Oh, I see you found yourself new freaks" Malfoy, being a _wizard,_ rarely had any encounters with knifes and therefore misread the movement of Yami's hand. "Don't touch that wand or I will curse you!" he told the pharaoh, pointing his wand at his face. Yami remained unfazed, eyes emotionless. "By the way, are they muggles or something? Never seen them before"

          "Transfer students" Marik's voice was cold, superior. He was the leader of GHOULS and he knew how to be _the_ authority. "Apologize to her right now" he continued.

          "F it" Malfoy was obviously oblivious to the danger that he was putting himself in. He practically signed his death contract after his next words. "She is nothing but a thing and besides, we all know that she is a mud-blood" poor wizard obviously never studied Egyptian history … or never lived in the time when Yami was the ruler.

          "How dare are you??!" Bakura snarled, eyes gleaming. He called her a slave! How dare he?! Mud-blood was something that even _Bakura_ never used in his vocabulary! Bakura, _the King of Thieves_!  This mortal needed to be taught a lesson!

          "Nay shall call one by such a low name in the pharaohs' presence!" Yami was livid. Yes, the pharaoh was livid. Never, not ever anybody dared to call a person by such a name and the rules strictly forbid such behavior while in public. However, this lowly creature dared to call one being by such in presence of the pharaoh, in the presence of the living _god_. Harry and Hermione, being used to Malfoy's ways, didn't react at all. However, they were mortified by the reaction of their three new friends. In a blink of an eye, Yami and Bakura were on their feet while Marik kept on saying that 'He doesn't know!' … more like screaming as Yami and Bakura stood side by side, shoulder to shoulder, facing a slightly scared Malfoy.

          "Oh, you must be mud-bloods too!" Malfoy took their reaction for a good thing. "Sorry, didn't kno…" he never got to finish his sentence. The compartment suddenly became cold, very cold, its temperature dropping to -40C. Only now did Malfoy take a good look at those who he was insulting. Red eyes and spiky hair, Japanese and very, very angry. Something cold and dark suddenly appeared next to their clenched knuckles, curling in spirals. It looked like some form of Dark Arts and before Malfoy could comment, two knifes were sent flying, aimed straight for his heart.                

            The train gave a sudden jolt, as if it crashed into something, and Malfoy stumbled. This incident saved his life as two knifes pierced his left arm, making warm blood drench his robes. The knifes, if not for the jolt, would've ended his life as they were going straight for his heart, and now they were only stuck in his left arm, the blades millimeters apart. Malfoy gave an agonized, blood-freezing scream, turned around and ran for his life, his 'friends' following him with shocked, scared and mortified faces.

          "Who the heck?" Bakura swore in ancient Egyptian as they felt another small shake and suddenly, Marik's, Yami's and Bakura's heads snapped up to look at the ceiling. They could hear screams of fright from outside as Hermione and Harry looked slightly puzzled. It was then that Harry's scar began to bleed.

          "What kind is it?" Marik asked as he sensed shadow magic coming from somewhere above. The monster was obviously of high level.

          "Let me check" Bakura said as he jumped up, his head going through the ceiling as Hermione gasped and Harry … well, Harry was too busy with his scar. It was quite scary because Bakura's head could not be seen, along with a part of his neck and his arms. After a moment, his head 'returned' to the compartment with a confused look on his face.

          "Humanoid worm Drake" he said and both he and Yami turned to stare at Marik.

          "Not me!" the blonde Egyptian exclaimed and shuffled through his deck, showing the other yamis the two cards needed for summon. The monsters were in the cards … therefore this one was an outsider!

          "Let's send it back, shall we?" Yami said as he jumped up and went right through the roof, just like Bakura, both yamis disappearing from sight.

          "I never knew _Yami_ could do that trick!" Marik complained but still looked worried.

          "Nobody is supposed to fuse or diffuse th-the magic! How did they..?" Hermione was taken aback, realizing that there was more to them than she at first thought.

          "Go tell them!" Marik told her as he looked at Harry and his blood-covered face.

          "Can't stop the stupid bleeding!" the young wizard complained. "AND it hurts like a b …female dog!"

          "Harry!" and Hermione became absorbed in helping him again while a stormy look came over Marik's face. Humanoid Worm Drake was a powerful monster with 2200 attack points and not every idiot could summon one. Maybe that Voldy dude should be given more credit than they at first thought?

          "I summon St. Joan in attack mode!" Yami yelled out once he was on the roof of the train and found his footing. Bakura just stood there, looking thoughtful. The monster in silver armor and a sword appeared and glared at the offensive fusion monster.

          "Attack!" Yami finally got to blow some steam off as his monster charged. Of course, the victory was in the bag since his monster was 600 attack points stronger than the one that was abusing the train and therefore the match ended before any harm could be done. With a sigh, he turned to face Bakura as his monster disappeared along with the Humanoid Worm Drake and regarded him with curiosity.

          "Did you feel it?" Bakura asked as he raised one snow-white eyebrow.

          "Yes…" Yami trailed off as he realized something very important. The aura of the monster was very, very familiar!

          "How many enemies of ours are still alive?" Bakura asked as he was thinking over the same thing

          "All dead" Yami shook his head. This would be something to brood over during boring hours in his soul room.

          "Let's go, it's almost 12" Bakura said and sunk back into the train, closely followed by Yami. The train was moving and no shadow monsters could be sensed. The only thing that they missed was that Moody's eye could see through solid walls…

          "Master?" a soft voice of Wormtail disturbed the silence of the room.

          "Yeesssss?" a hiss emitted from a man sitting next to the fire.

          "Your monster was destroyed." Wormtail did not dare to enter the room. His master turned in his arm chair so that he could now face his servant and regarded him quizzically.

          "Which one?" his voice … it was blurred, slightly, as if something was wrong with his throat.

          "The one you sent to stop the train" Wormtail trembled in fear. Lately, his master became even more insane, killing first and only then asking questions.

          "Ahhhh, so they have the pharaoh..." a wicked smile graced Voldemort's lips.

          "What actions should we take?" Wormtail tried to tell himself to breathe.

          "We shall take _her_ first" Voldemort smiled maniacally and Wormtail bit back a gasp as he looked his masters into the eyes and saw purple.

(Lilo: done and done! yay! By the way, I wanted to post this chapter earlier so it's not beta-read and it will probably have a bunch of errors… anyways, Next chapter: Hogwarts, sorting hat and the house they will be in. Also, in the next chapter, you will find out 'why' McGonagall was the only teacher left that Harry could trust! Well, that's all for now!

Marikue: R&R!)           


	21. Breaking the Light

(Lilo: gah, school -_-" so tired … *sniff* well, anyways, I am not going to tell you who '_her'_ is … not until later but good luck guessing! Lol, also, I kno that some of you will shoot me after reading this … I promised that this story would have no character death … no _main _character death … heehee *scratches the back of her head* but this is different, very different and fits in perfectly as well as explaining why McGonagall is the only on who Harry talked to … ^-^ I guess that some of you might have already guessed who dies… EHM! Anyways, it's in this chapter so without further redo, go and read it! ^-^

Marikue: *glaring at everybody* I am the son of*mphf!*

Lilo: shh, you are not supposed to tell, remember?

Marikue: opps … heehee, but I am proud … anyways, I am the darkness and Bakura is a darkness with a light and since I am so dark, I am doing the disclaimer! Mwahahha! Lilo doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter…)

**Chapter 21**

**Breaking the Light******

          It was dark, very dark as they arrived to their destination. The dimmed lights of the station made everything seem so 'eerie', so empty and cold. 

          "Ah, this is it" Harry sighed as he got off the train with the others following closely behind. 

          "So… we are going to study and sleep right here on this platform?" Marik raised his eyebrow as he looked around. He could hear some woman screaming loudly for first years and he could see weird horses with carriages in the opposite direction of the voice.

          "No you silly!" Hermione shook her head. "We have to get there first …" she trailed off as she observed Yami, Bakura and Marik. How _were_ they supposed to enter?

          "Then let's go!" Bakura said and began dragging them towards the carriages. The horses looked very … intimidating. 

          "But aren't you supposed to get there by boat?" Hermione asked as she tried to keep up with the boys.

          "Boats? Are you kidding me?" Marik shook his head in 'no'. "After spending more than a year on one, I prefer land." Yami and Bakura laughed, knowing that Marik's main source of transportation was his motor boat during battle city. 

          "Inside joke" Yami waved Harry's questioning look off. "You won't get it"

          "Fine, keep your secrets!" Harry pretended to pout. As the climbed into one of the carriages, Harry's eyes became distant.

          "Hm, so, what happens once we get to the castle?" Bakura asked from his seat.

          "Well… I guess that you should find McGonagall and ask her or… don't worry, we will find a way! We'll just ask some teachers!" Hermione smiled gently.

          "Ya… even though most of them are bastards, they'll still tell you so no worries" Harry smiled as well. 

          "Sure whatever. So tell us more about your school and 'houses'" Marik inquired.

          "Well," Hermione began since she actually read '_Hogwarts, A History'_  "There are four houses, and you get sorted by a hat that you put onto your head... The best house is Griffindor but others are ok too. Slytherin is total crap though, I have to warn you." She continued as she watched the castle getting closer. For some reason, to her astonishment, their three new friends acted as if it was nothing and that one could see a castle like that in everyday life. "But you can't decide the outcome of the sorting because the hat has a mind of its own and there is no way to tell it otherwise" she noticed how Bakura and Yami directed their gazes onto Marik, who, in turn, smirked. 

          "So, when it finished 'sorting', how do others find out about your chosen house?" Yami asked a very direct and helping question. If everything went according to plan, all that Marik had to do was…

          "It screams out the house name" Harry supplied. He was almost sorted into Slytherin once but thankfully, the hat decided that he was _not_ the heir of Slytherin and that he was most definitely not Voldemort vrs.2.

          "I see…" Marik trailed off with a faraway look. 

          "It's beautiful" Yami suddenly commented after five minutes of complete silence.

          "What is?" Hermione blinked as she took in his face. There was a thoughtful look but it looked more homesick … 

          "The castle and the magic barriers surrounding it… they are so clear, so crystal blue…" Yami observed the swirls of light blue energy curling around the ground of the massive construction. The power was old, very old but not as old as his soul …

          "The castle? Yes, it is rather beautiful at night…" Harry sighed as he turned his gaze towards the ceiling.

          "Barriers?" this was Hermione. She wondered what Yami was talking about but then again, she could guess. She read about it once, about the barriers of magic that prevent the outsiders to see Hogwarts and can also defend it against an attack … but no book had ever mentioned that the energy was crystal blue or that somebody could see it unless…

          "We'll explain later" Marik suddenly said as he observed the barrier that was getting closer and closer.

          "_We won't be able to get through!" _Bakura hissed in ancient Egyptian. The magic of the barrier would not let beings such as 'them' to pass through it! 

          _"What do you mean? We can!"_ Marik tried to stay positive as Harry and Hermione watched the intently. 

          _"The realm of light was defeated by the realm of the dark. This is but a small yet powerful bit of it that managed to survive … we are in for one hell of a ride" _Yami spoke calmly as he observed the beauty of it all. It was almost hypnotizing … almost.

          "We'll _walk_ from here" Bakura suddenly said in plain English and jumped off the carriage, closely followed by Yami and Marik, leaving Hermione and Harry in total and utter confusion. 

          "Do you know what the hell was that all about?" Harry asked Hermione as confusion consumed his current thoughts. Why were their friends afraid of some barrier only _they_ could see? What if they were hallucinating…? 

          "Harry, this is bad." Hermione suddenly said as realization hit her.

          "What do you mean?" Harry couldn't make any possible trend.

          "Do you remember Hagri…" she trailed off as Harry winced. "Sorry…" she added quietly.

          "Go on, never mind me. Those who surround me always … die" Harry's voice was firm but his insides were tearing apart as pain slashed his soul once again. First his parents, then Sirius, then Hagrid… _why_???

          "Hagrid told us once that Hogwarts is the safest place because souls of unicorns surround its walls!" she began carefully but then got a faraway look on her face and Harry prepared to listen because she was about to start her 'rambling' session as he pushed his emotions away. "I thought he was just telling us a fairy tale but if what they said is true then it is not! Didn't they say that the energy was blue? It must be it! But I guess that they are afraid of it because they are possessing Yugi and Ryou, but then why would Marik be afraid of it too? And now that I think about it, they didn't want to talk about how they got through the roof on the train and quickly changed the subject when I asked what a Worm Drake or whatever it was! And what's with the weird 'cracky' language? It's not Japanese, that's for sure! Maybe … but how can they? … a pharaoh…" she was mumbling to herself now.

          "So, what you are saying is that…?" Harry blinked rapidly.

          "Their souls aren't pure …" Hermione stuck her head out of the window but the three were still standing, not moving, not doing anything. Like ghosts in moonlight... 

          "Oh, and Lockhart is a genius" Harry half-mocked, half-laughed at her conclusion. 

          "I'll prove it!" Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "I figured out the Basilisk and I will figure out this!" she was confident when it came to solving mysteries. What she didn't know was that this time, library might not be of any use at all …             

          "I have no doubt that you will" Harry told her. _'…someday'_ he added quietly to himself. He had known the three for over a month now and when he thought about it, there was something about them, some thing that didn't fit… missing, gone… he could already guess that they slid through the ceiling of the train with the use of magic, _their_ magic that was different, somehow, it was different. Magic that could not be detected by the Ministry of Magic, a magic that he, Harry was struggling to control himself. This was the only reasonable explanation Harry could come up with as he and Hermione got off the carriage and entered the great hall. Every student froze for a moment, because it was _Harry Potter_ who just walked in. Not the famous Harry Potter, no, it was the lunatic Harry Potter who could talk to snakes, kill and threaten everyone and everything. He was the one who was able to control the snake that was believed (among students) to be the Horror Of the Chamber itself.    

~~~

          "You know, we don't _have_ to go" Marik said as he eyed the barrier with mistrust. Just being close to it was making him sick. 

          "I know, but we _have _to" Yami emphasized the 'have to' as he touched the barrier with one finger and quickly withdrew it as he felt his flesh nearly 'burning' from the purity and the innocence of the small yet powerful defense. Maybe this would be harder than he at first thought…

          "And why is that?" Marik raised one blond eyebrow as two yamis exchanged glances. 

          "Those two kids … we didn't just '_tell'_ them about us" Yami gave the ex-grave keeper a small but meaningful glare.

          "I don't get it…?" Marik scratched the back of his head. There was something that they were keeping from him, something that he knew that was obvious yet he could not see it and the worst thing in all of this was that Isis knew _this_ very something as well! Basically, he felt as if he was the only one left out in the dark. 

          "We are not sure yet but his scar bleeds whenever…" Bakura never got to finish as Yami cut him off.

          "It might just be a coincidence. Forget it" he said dismissingly and Marik blood boiled with rage.

          "What the F*** is going on?" he demanded as he glared at the two rivals whose bond was next to impossible to break.

          "Forget it" Bakura shook his head as well, turning his attention back to the barrier.   

          "I don't want to!" Marik growled but yamis paid him no attention as both of them were deep in thought.

          "Now, how shall we break it?" Yami said out loud.

          "Open a portal?" Marik suggested.

          "You mean open portal here and on the other side of the barrier? That would drain us" Bakura snapped out of his thoughts.

          "Then suggest something that _wouldn't_" Marik snapped back.

          "We will be drained either way" Yami interrupted the two with a sigh.

          "Then what are we waiting for?" Bakura took out his cards.

          "No" Yami stopped the tomb robber before he could summon one of his monsters. "Better open a portal on the other side instead of trying to actually _break_ it. I mean, this is their only means of defense and I doubt that they want us to bring it down … and we will be bringing our cover down as well" Yami was always the _brains_ of their group and no matter how much they hated him, he still had a point.

          "Fine, we will have it you way" Bakura pouted and put his deck back into one of his many inside pockets.

          "Here we go" Marik said as the three concentrated their energies. 

~~~

          "Where did those three go?" McGonagall asked Dumbledore in a worried tone. All of the students were already inside of the castle and the first years were about to be sorted. Marik, Yami and Bakura were nowhere to be seen while Harry and Hermione sat a practically empty end of the table as their classmates tried to keep distance to the _horror_ that was sitting there with the top student, talking as if nothing had happened.

          "All that I know is that they definitely boarded the train and that they did take the same carriage that Hermione and Harry did … they never made it to Hogwarts grounds" Dumbledore put his head into his hands, trying to prevent himself from banging his head against the table in front of all students and teachers. But it was so tempting … 

          "Should I go look for them?" Moody also came up to the headmaster. The incident on the train still replaying in his mind, he wanted to find more about the three. It was just that something about them drew him on, making him want to find out more and they behaved as if that very something was not what they wanted the rest of the world to know. 

          "No" the headmaster replied sharply. It was not their concern anymore and Marik, Yami and Bakura would have to get themselves out of trouble on their own. This would teach them a lesson. 

          "All right then" Moody said as McGonagall glance around nervously. However, before they could make any other moves, the doors to the great hall were banged open and all of the occupants turned their heads to stare at the three newcomers. Their robes were badly burned, as well as some parts of their body. Small tingle of smoke was rising from their hair and their eyes promised death.

          "Late" Bakura provided lamely as he felt the center of attention shift towards him.

          "Wha- what in the world happened to you three?" McGonagall exclaimed with wide eyes as the teenagers smiled sheepishly.

          "Um- we decided to set ourselves on fire?" Yami scratched the back of his head. In truth, when they were passing through the portal that they created, the barrier still managed to make things difficult for them and when they exited on the other side, they _were_ set on fire. This made them very, _very_ angry and now the forest nearby was a couple of trees less. 

          "Unacceptable!" Dumbledore rose from his chair. The first years shrunk back in fear as the headmaster glared at those who he was supposed to 'look after'. Only now did he realize the true meaning of looking after somebody and he was not happy with this new concept. 

          "So?" Marik raised his eyebrow as he and the other two moved to sit next to Harry and Hermione. Other students were holding their breaths, afraid to move and face the fury of Dumbledore who was visibly very frustrated and angry. 

          "The three that you just saw are the new transfer students" Dumbledore began after a small pause. "Professor McGonagall, I believe that you can handle this for _I_ am personally placing them in Gryffindor. Do not object" he added when McGonagall opened her mouth to protest.

          "Yay!" Harry smirked and he along with Hermione began laughing as Bakura showed them his 'wining' smile that looked like it came out of one of the horror movies. The great hall was silent and then suddenly, babble broke out as students began to whisper among themselves. Harry, being slightly psychic, was able to pick up a few phrases:

          _"Are they with Potter?"_

_          "How bizarre!"_

_          "I never heard of students transferring…"_

          _"Why did they set themselves on fire?"_

_          "That bastard pierced my arm with a knife!!!"_

_          "They are sooo hot!"_

          And that was just a small part of what Harry gathered from the other students. Amazing what one can do when he/she could read minds. However, there was also a strangely low voice that Harry managed to hear before he tuned the voices off: _Slytherin, mind of a snake…_

          "Congratulations" Hermione said with a small smirk as Marik banged his head against the table.

          "So, what _did_ you do to yourself?" Harry asked in a whisper as the Hat began its song.

          "Just like Yami said, we set ourselves on fire" Marik whispered back.

          "Bullshit" Harry expressed his opinion.

          "Damn straight" Marik smirked.

          "Why can't I read your mind?" Harry complained as he banged his head against the table, just like Marik. The first student was sorted into Slytherin.

          "Can you read minds?" Yami suddenly switched his attention to the present conversation.

          "Sort of … I suck but I _can_ pick up a few things … from others" Harry added disdainfully. Why was reality so cruel to him? He wanted to know!

          "I see…" Yami murmured as they all clapped when a first Gryffindor joined the table. 

          "I am hungry" Bakura interrupted their conversation.

          "Me too" Marik suddenly realized how hungry he was. In fact, he had nothing to eat since breakfast!

          "Me three" Harry added as his stomach grumbled in protest to the treating that it was getting.

          "Me four" the pharaoh sighed as he looked at the rest of the students that were yet to be sorted.

          "Me fiv- grrrrr!" Hermione grumbled as the guys around her laughed. It was really funny to see her pouting, it really was.    

          "Catchy, isn't it?" Bakura asked her, amused at her actions. However, instead of replying to his question, she continued to pout. The group completely ignored the entire sorting procedure as they talked to each other about nothing in particular, ignoring the stares that they were getting every now and then from other students. 

          "So you won't tell me what _really_ happened?" Harry made his best puppy dog eyes.

          "Nope" Bakura replied cheerful.

          "Damn" Harry mutter and they all began laughing again. The feast went by smoothly, only occasionally did Yami and Bakura would try to stab each other with knife and then get yelled at by McGonagall. At the end, their little group of five laughed merrily and none of them noticed Dumbledore and Moody leave the teacher's table.

~~~  

          "At first, I thought I could solve it on my own but now I know that I can't" Moody told Dumbledore as the two entered a small corridor.

          "What is it?" Dumbledore asked in a slightly curious tone.

          "I can't say it right now. Not here" Moody whispered as his magical rolled to face the back of his head.

          "Is it that peculiar?" Dumbledore blinked a couple of times.

          "Worse. It is _dangerous_." Moody whispered back and left Dumbledore guessing.

~~~

          "I am tired!" Bakura said as he stretched his back. The others could hear his bones popping. 

          "No wonder" Marik, once again, looked around the room that they had just entered. Harry said it was a common room and to get into here, you had to talk to a portrait first … but for some reason, the portrait was afraid of them and didn't even ask for password before swinging open … Harry said that shouldn't have happened... 

          "Everybody left" Yami pointed out. Every single student that came in before them left and they were now the only five sitting in one of the darkest corners of the room.

          "So?" Bakura was sprawled on the floor, facing the ceiling.

          "He means that it's probably already past midnight" Harry supplied from the chair that he was sitting it.

          "So?" Bakura once again asked.

          "We all have classes tomorrow!" Hermione stared at her wand blankly.

          "So?" Bakura couldn't move his mouth properly because of the tiredness that Ryou's body was feeling after their little encounter with the barrier.

          "Classes start early" Harry tiled his head to the side to examine Bakura more carefully. He watched as the boy's ruby eyes stared at nothingness, with an expression that Harry could not read.

          "So?" Yami beat Bakura to the question.

          "Um, we will have to get up early?" Hermione's attention was on Bakura again.

          "And?" Harry had the urge to straggle the white-haired teen right there and then.

          "Well, for one, to be able to wake up early in the morning, you have to go to bed just as early. Second, have you thought of what you are going to wear tomorrow? Your clothes are in no condition to be worn! They are all torn! How can you be so ignorant?" Hermione glared at anyone who tried to protest.

          "Fine, fine, we will go to bed now" Bakura said with a sigh as he managed to peel himself off the floor.

          "And we will come up with something for our robes in the morning" Marik told her as she left them to go to her own dormitory.

          "Let's go then" Yami said and he and Bakura trailed behind Marik and Harry up the stairs. It was then that the yamis felt something and both their heads snapped back to look straight through the wall where the portrait was, only to see two crystal blue eyes on the other side, and in an instant, those eyes were gone followed by something that made the two darks worry.

          "Was that a tail?"   

~~~ 

          McGonagall finally found professor Dumbledore on the roof, where the wizard was sitting and devouring lemon drops. She had been searching for him since the end of the feast and only now did she find him.  

          "Is something wrong?" Dumbledore's calm voice carried to her, soothing her restless nerves.

          "Why?" McGonagall asked in a tiny voice as she sat down next to him. "Why in my house? Why with Harry? They are not really _calm_ material …" transfiguration professor bombarded the headmaster with questions that have been bothering her since the three were placed in her care, without even trying on the original method of sorting. This would sure bring on rumors ….

          "Harry is a granite with a loose pin" Dumbledore's eyes clouded over. "But he is calming down Minerva. _They_ are calming him down, placing all the pieces …" Dumbledore trailed off, suddenly remembering the mysterious man in Sauro's office:

          _We are collecting the missing pieces and preparing to depart old man. You have enough clues to solve the puzzle._

          "Pieces…" Dumbledore muttered to himself as he placed yet another lemon drop into his mouth. 

          "They are not helping! They will encourage him to be rebellious" McGonagall insisted.

          "Do you know why I placed them in Gryffindor myself, Minerva?" Dumbledore looked at her skeptically.

          "That was my first question" McGonagall pointed out with a raised eyebrow and Dumbledore smiled gently.

          "They belong in Slytherin" so simple. His statement was so simple that at first, his words didn't sink in.

          "What do you mean?" McGonagall's eyes widened as she stared at him in shock.     

          "Mind of a snake … the hat said they can communicate in Parseltong" Dumbledore's expression was grave.

          "But- the Hat can't see what's inside of once mind before it is placed over the person's eyes" McGonagall stared at Dumbledore in astonishment.

          "True … but it can read auras from afar." Dumbledore gave a small smile. "You see, every wizard has an aura" Dumbledore explained when McGonagall looked at him with a completely clueless expression. "Most auras are muddy grey or slightly silver. The stronger the wizard is, the brighter their aura is" Dumbledore continued.

          "But … not all can see it, right?" McGonagall, for one, never saw any auras, only read about them in some make-believe book.

          "True … you see, Minerva, my aura is silver mixed with a tingle of brown" Dumbledore stared at the night sky in thought "But Harry's, Minerva, Harry's is bright golden. Tom Riddle's was bright golden …" 

          "Same auras?" McGonagall asked in astonishment. Voldemort was evil … with the same aura as Harry? That didn't make any sense. "And what do auras have to do with sorting a person into their house?"

          "The Hat can see those auras from afar and it sorts upon what kind of aura you have, not what you want from life" Dumbledore smiled. "Harry was supposed to be in Slytherin …" he paused as McGonagall gave a gasp.

          "In Slytherin? Then why is he in Gryffindor?" she quickly asked.

          "Because I asked the Hat to place him in Gryffindor" Dumbledore hid his face behind his hands.

          "You _faked_ sorting?" McGonagall thought she would have a heart attack right about now.

          "I did" Dumbledore smiled sheepishly. "Not that Harry has to know though. The Hat came up with zillions of lies to be able to pull this off" Dumbledore continued "But when I asked for Yugi, Marik and Ryou to be placed in the same house, to fake the sorting again, the Hat refused" 

          "Wha – does that … they have the same auras?" McGonagall's thoughts were racing. 

          "Precisely, therefore I sorted them myself … the headmaster is allowed to do that under certain circumstances. If they were to try the Hat on, they would be in Slytherin." Dumbledore sighed desperately. "I don't understand though. I don't understand what they have in common. I don't understand why Hermione's at first pure silver aura is now brown … I don't have enough pieces … I can't solve the puzzle!" Dumbledore placed his head in his hands again.

         "Don't try so hard, we will eventually solve it … what ever it is" she patted his shoulder gently.

          "Everything that revolves around Harry is like water. We can't hold it because it just seeps through our fingers! We have the answer Minerva, right under our noses. It's just that we can't see it" Dumbledore stared at the forbidden forest and suddenly noticed something odd. "Since when did the left side of the forest look so … empty?" he asked, turning his head towards her.

          "I think it has been burned out …" McGonagall strained her eyes to have a better look. There was a large chunk missing … like it had never been there to begin with. "…or maybe … it disappeared?" 

          "Everything in my life doesn't fit in" Dumbledore closed his eyes and sighed. He would have to investigate in the morning. Just as well, he will have to talk with Moody. Why did the Auror wanted to talk to him in private, in an isolated place where none could follow? And just what was going on between Hermione and Ron …? 

          "Oh, and by the way" Dumbledore said as McGonagall turned to leave. "You were right from the beginning" 

          "What are you talking about?" McGonagall wondered how the headmaster's mind worked, if not for the first time.

          "Marik … he _is_ the leader of GHOULS" Dumbledore scratched the back of his head as McGonagall's jaws hit the ground.

          "And you are allowing him to stay?" McGonagall had the urge to back away as Dumbledore shook his head enthusiastically and smiled stupidly at the same time. "It at times like this that you scare me" she told him honestly and the two started to laugh. However McGonagall, deep down, worried about the safety of all students and the magic that Marik used …                  

(Lilo: I kno kno, I didn't update for a long time … my excuse? Well, really, the only excuse that I have is school … basically, it took so long because school + depression isn't really that great… well, the good thing is that I am out of that hole … for now and if my teachers won't throw out more nasty surprises, I'll be fine and update regularly … can't wait until march break! … but I think it's getting warmer … (don't like winter, it's cold) …   Ateme? I thought his name was Atemy or Atemu (Yami's real name) … to be honest, I was a little disappointed cuz I thought that it could be cooler … I mean, they went through hell to find his name! and it's short! And … it makes Yami sound a bit stupid because he forgot his name that wasn't really that long … u kno? I thought that I would be like Karamansjehdswe(I am not serious but I though it would be long!) I mean, if Yami forgot _that_, it's forgivable cuz not every one can remember it … well, I am done with my ramblings … ^-^.

Marikue: . R&R .)


	22. Devil inside an Angel

(Lilo: I have an account on deviant art!!!!! I am soo proud of myself! ^___^ the link: ht tp://lillo.d eviantart.c om/ (take out the spaces) *holds up her pencil and her wacom pen proudly* lol! Oh … and the thought of making Shadii a teacher never even crossed my mind … I mean, Shadii appeared in Sauro's office and Dumbledore didn't recognize him … I mean, why the hell is Moody in Hogwarts then? … I was hoping that it was obvious who the DAA teacher was….

Marikue: *sweat drops* she is annoying today …. And she still doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter!) 

**Chapter 22**

**Devil inside an Angel**

~~~~

            Harry woke up, feeling something sharp poking him at the side. He, for one, did _not_ like waking up in such a manner and two, his side hurt. 

            "Fufff off" was all that Marik heard from the motionless body that he was poking for nearly an hour now.

            "Wasn't _he_ the one yelling that we had to get up early?" Yami cocked his head to the side and blinked. The classes were to start in five minutes and Harry was still sleeping as if dead.  They had tried everything, screaming, poking, kicking, splashing him with cold water but nothing could awaken the young wizard who seemed to have an eternal sleep.

            "We'll be late" Bakura pointed out stretching his arms, his new _leather_ uniform glittering in sunlight. It was then that Hermione walked in, looked at them all, looked at Harry and slapped her forehead. Moving swiftly, she came up to him, practically pushed Marik out of the way, kneeled down and whispered something into Harry's ear so that the others couldn't hear. The effect was … not what the boys had expected. Harry, the sleeping dead, gave the utmost girlish shriek and was sitting straight in bed in an instant, eyes wide and breathing as if he just ran a 3 km race. Hermione was laughing on the floor, unable to do anything else. Yami, Bakura and Marik blinked. 

            "Pure evil!" Harry exclaimed, glaring at Hermione with all his might, having caught his breath. 

          "I think we are missing something here…?" Yami raised his eyebrow. Why haven't they thought of calling Hermione? She had a very good way of waking poor sleeping boy up. 

"Don't ask" Harry grumbled as Hermione continued to giggle uncontrollably.

            "Ook" Marik shrugged and fingered his rod. It was getting surprisingly warm … too warm for his tastes.    

            "Like our new uniforms?" Bakura asked as Harry gaped at him openly. Of course, the kid probably never saw teenager wearing tight black leather with many silver chains as well as knifes strapped to legs and arms. Yami and Marik were almost the same but they didn't have as many knifes as Bakura. No, Bakura would definitely sink during a shipwreck … nah, Harry wondered how can one _walk_ with so much metal on them.

            "That reminds me" Hermione butted in as she looked Yami up and down, "What _did_ you do?" 

            "A spell" Marik was smiling from ear to ear. Yami was a genius ... both he and Bakura had to admit that when Yami suggested to perform the spell in the morning. 

            "Yes, I guessed that part" Hermione tapped her foot impatiently, completely forgetting that they were late for class.

            "Then why do you ask?" Bakura cocked his head to the side.

            "Because I want to know the incantation for something" Hermione crossed her arms over her chest.

            "Perhaps you want the same outfit" Bakura suggested, winking at her. Hermione turned bright red but not from embarrassment… from anger…

            "I wouldn't mind" Harry broke their glaring match.

            "Sure, consult Yami The Maid" Marik sniggered as Yami shot him a glare.

            "Say that again and I will personally castrate you, making _you_ a real maid_en_" Yami shot back and while Marik was thinking of a comeback, Bakura was on the floor, literally laughing his ass off.

            "You know, he is right" Bakura manage to say from the floor. Marik's reaction was quick and in mere seconds, the grave-keeper was trying to suffocate a _still_ laughing tomb robber.

            "There they go again" Hermione sweat-dropped as the boys continued to fight. "Is that an empty bed?" she suddenly asked, noticing that the fifth bed was unoccupied.

            "Ya… I don't think anybody wants to occupy it since … since I am here" Harry explained to her as she looked at him with sad eyes. "And I don't need your pity because this is better … no need to explain why they are fighting …"  Harry looked at Yami pleadingly. "So, can I have my robes turned into leather as well?" 

            "Sure" Yami said and was about to raise his wand when Hermione suddenly emitted the most terrifying and ear-splitting shriek a girl could ever produce. 

            "What is it?" Marik and Bakura asked at the same time, forgetting all about their fight.

            "We are 10 minutes late for our first class!" her eyes were wide. Not only did they miss breakfast and timetables, they have already wasted 10, no, 11 minutes of their first class!

~~~     

            Out of breath, tired, bloody and laughing insanely. That is exactly how Mood saw five teenagers practically _fly_ into his classroom.  Falling on top of each other, they came to a halt and all looked at him with pleading eyes. Hermione was the first one to recoil.

            "Professor, we are so sorry! We missed breakfast and therefore missed timetables and we had to go and find Professor McGonagall but she wasn't in her office so…" Hermione took a deep breath and continued "…so we went to find the headmaster but we couldn't so we went to the dungeon to ask Professor Snape because his classroom was very close and he assaulted us with some kind of potion and then we went back up and we met Professor McGonagall…" another deep breath "and she gave us the timetables and we came here as quickly as we could! This will never happen again, Sir! We will always…" she was whizzing now "...be on time, Sir!" she managed to squeak out before gasping for air. Moody blinked as everything that she said slowly sunk in.

            "Jeeze, you talk fast" Bakura said as he got off the floor, his shiny black leather stained with a little bit of blood. What Hermione didn't tell the teacher was that they _also_ ran into Malfoy and Bakura and the blond started a fight, which resulted in blood being shredded on both sides. Yami was hurt the most, since he was trying to break them up. 

            "Why are you not wearing your uniforms?" Moody cocked his head to the side, looking at the boys dressed in leather thoughtfully. The Gryffindor and Hufflepuff were quiet the entire time, most being afraid to move while some were helping Neville because he fainted at the sight of red crimson blood streaking down Yami's face. All in all, it was very quiet.

            "We _are_ wearing uniforms." Marik said with a cocky smirk "Just in a slightly different style from other gits that don't have a brain of their own" Bakura sneered as Moody's eyes widened. 

            "Such a language is unacceptable!" Moody boomed. "10 points for Gryffindor!" it would've been dramatic if not for Harry, who yawn widely at the very moment and rubbed his eyes with his sleeve. "Another 10!" Moody was furious. Hermione was about to die right there and then.

            "Problem" Harry smiled manically. "This is the first day of school, there _are_ no house points. You can't take any". Even though Moody was furious, he couldn't hide the truth. 

            "Sit down so that I don't have to look at you all" Moody snarled and pointed at the back table in the darkest corner of the room. The DAA classroom looked gloomier now, so empty and half-lit. 

            "Whatever you say" Yami shrugged and they all moved gracefully to sit at the appointed table while the girls silently '_oohed_" and '_ahhed__'_ at the boys while Hermione was trying hard not to cry. This was her first time being yelled at by a teacher! … what she didn't know was that this wasn't going to be her last. When they all finally sat down, Moody continued the lesson that they interrupted in the first place.

            "As I was saying, we are going to practice unforgivable curses at the end of this term since it is essential for you to know them as well as being able to actually use them in real life. Our world is at war so the Ministry is allowing such practice in schools." Moody paused to look around the classroom. Most faces were puzzled, while others were eager … and a small portion of the class kept on throwing glances in the direction of Harry, Yami, Bakura, Marik and Hermione, fear in their eyes. 

            "Why can't we start now?" Bakura asked out of blue.

            "You, for one, don't have enough experience …" Moody trailed off as he remembered how they sunk back through the roof back on the train. He only saw _that_, but Moody was sure that there was also a monster somewhere on the train because what else could cause such a jolt? " …Correction, your _classmates_ don't have enough experience" Moody glared at the five students as if by glaring he could solve everything. What he didn't know was that Bakura and Marik didn't like to be glared at and they doubled their forces to glare at Moody. If looks could kill, Moody would've already been a small pile of ash. 

            "That's right" Yami with a low, mysterious voice and that sent another round of '_ahhs_' from the girls. The female population of Hogwarts wasn't fazed by the fact that they three new boys were with _The Harry Potter_ and every, or almost every girl in the glass was already battering their eyelashes and making winking at the teens. The only exception was Hermione, who just kept on shaking her head as she read a small note that Harry wrote to her:

_You will soon become popular,_

_Because you are with _us_ …_

            That just frustrated her, making her think once again about how stupid some could be and list everybody who was stupid in this world. Harry was on top of that list. Why was it always like that with him? One year, the entire school was terrorized by him and then next year it was as if he was some mysterious god that everybody wanted to understand and worst of all, become _like _him. Being an idol sometimes got to Harry's head…     

            "Same as in Domino" Yami sighed and put his head in his hands as he blankly stared at the professor who was moving around the room, not realized that most heads were turned away from him and were actually looking where their group was seated.

            "Domino … oh! I think I read about that somewhere on the internet during the summer" Hermione told them enthusiastically and the guys looked at her strangely.

            "You understand Japanese?" Marik asked, awestruck.

            "What did it say?" Bakura cut Marik off.

            "You know how to work a computer?" Harry raised his eyebrow and Hermione gave him a deadpan look.

            "One at a time" she crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "Yes, I _can_ work a computer Harry" she glared as he laughed nervously. "Yes, I can read and write Japanese but I cannot speak or understand it orally … a friend of mine in my old school was from Japan and she taught me great many things" Hermione uncrossed her arms and used them to support her head. "And it said that in Domino, the best holograms were put to use … Kaiba Corp?" she raised her eyebrow and Yami, Bakura and Marik laughed. 

            "Ah, so you heard of Kaiba?" Yami asked with an amused smile playing on his lips.

            "Yes, and I've read a great lot about him too! He is a genius and is a president at such a young age! I think that he still attends high school!" Hermione looked at Yami with pleading eyes. "do you know him?"

            "Yes, we were in the same class in high school…" before Yami could say anything else Hermione's curious and womanly side won over and she completely forgot that they were still in a classroom. 

            "YOU HAVE TO TELL ME ALL ABOUT HIM!!!!" she yelled as she grabbed Yami's shoulders and shook him violently. Yami could do nothing against such a brunt force. The classroom became dead silent.

            "Ms. Granger?" Moody's magical eye fixed on her red face.

            "I-I am sorry sir… I … this will never happen again!" she was red to her toes.

            "You said the same thing 10 minutes ago." Moody shook his head. "You and Mr. Motou will wait for me outside" he ordered and pointed to the door.

            "You are kicking us out?" Yami blinked.

            "Precisely" Moody smirked. However, to his astonishment, Yami smiled.

            "Great! Then I can tell you all about Kaiba! He is a good friend of mine and maybe I can even arrange a meeting… Better than sitting here, listening to this dork drawn on and on" Yami said it loud and clear as pulled Hermione along. Shutting the door with a satisfying bang, he turned to a stunned girl. "Are you ok?"

            "This is the first time I was kicked out …" her eyes were wide.

            "Don't worry, me and Kaiba were sent to the principle 3 times every day because we would start a fight in the middle of classes on regular basis" Yami smiled as she raised her eyebrows in shock. "and then Marik and Bakura would come and join us" Yami laughed and waved off her perplexed expression.    

            "But … I thought Mr. Kaiba was a responsible businessman…" Hermione trailed off.

            "And he plays the same game as we play" Yami told her and then added. "Don't think so highly of him, he is a normal kid … just has a shell around him. You should see him with his brother! He turns into the softest marshmallow in the world! He can't even say _no_ to that kid!" Yami laughed and soon, Hermione joined him.

            "To be honest, he has been my idol…" Hermione blushed deeply as Yami stared at her in shock.

            "What?" 

            "Well, I heard of him _right_ before I started Hogwarts. I heard that he was a genius and that he knew more than an aged man at 14! That motivated me to study so hard in this school …" she looked at Yami calculatingly. "Promise not to tell anyone?"

            "Promise" Yami smiled as she leaned over to whisper into his ear.

            "I was a very bad student before I came to Hogwarts" Hermione pulled away and scratched the back of her head.

            "How bad?" Yami's eyes were wide. This girl? A bad student? No way!

            "Very bad! My parents would get a phone call from the principal every day …" Hermione trailed off as she looked at the floor, too embarrassed to look at Yami.

            "Oh, so you are not who I thought you were at first …" Yami looked her over again. She was your normal prep, or that was the image that she created. Could it be that Bakura was correct from the start? 

_Flashback_

_            "Don't start playing with her, she is too innocent" Yami leaned against one of the chairs in the kitchen._

_            "A devil having an angel's disguise" Bakura sneered back. "You are a pharaoh. I thought you were supposed to see through such things"_

_            "But … how can she?" Yami was perplexed. He took this small conversation as yet another one of Bakura's pointless talks about wizards and their weirdness._

_            "Look into her eyes" a small smiled formed on Bakura's lips. "And you will see the fire that burns in them"_

_            "I will, I will" Yami shook his head, dismissing the topic._

_End Flashback. _ 

            "Show me your face" Yami suddenly said, shocking Hermione to no end.

            "Huh?" she shot back _intelligently_. 

            "I want to see your face" Yami repeated. "Look into my eyes" he instructed her. Hermione, still confused, looked into his ruby eyes and practically felt her entire soul being ripped out of her body and being laid right in front of him. However, it ended all too quickly when the door to their DAA classroom was banged wide open and through came a very pissed and psyched Bakura in his maniac mode. Turning around, he smashed the door shut, glaring at the offensive piece of wood, trying to resist the urge to send it to shadow realm.

            "Yami – come with me" he snapped, his eyes glowing red around the edges. "Hermione – stay" with that, he swiftly turned around and stormed down the hall, robes swishing as he went, making Hermione tremble slightly as the lights deemed and the portraits fled all around. She had never seen _this_ Bakura before. Sure, she saw a maniac Bakura, but a _kind_ maniac. Now, now she saw someone that one could only see in a horror movie. What could possibly have happened? Looking at Yami, she voiced her curiosity silently with a raised eyebrow. Yami shrugged his shoulders and followed his friend, leaving Hermione alone with her thoughts and unanswered questions. Peeking into the classroom, her eyes fell onto a terrible sight. Moody was sprawled on the floor, unconscious, his magical eye out of its socket, rolling around the floor as blood streamed down Moody's obviously smashed lip and his visibly broken nose or what was left of it. The student body, well, most of them, were hiding behind their books, desks and whatnot while Marik sat in the same spot as earlier, his head in his hands and Harry was poking Moody with his wand, wondering if he was still alive. Stepping away from the door, Hermione sank down against the opposite wall, question after question popping up in her mind. It was then that Ron suddenly popped out of the classroom.

            "You ok?" he asked her as he crouched down next to her.

            "Could be better" she replied in monotone. She didn't really feel like talking to him, not after all that he had done …

            "Wanna go for a walk?" he tried again.

            "What for?" she replied dully while still staring at the ceiling.

            "I'll tell you want happened" Ron suggested and Hermione's attention was his for the taking.

            "Fine" she was more enthusiastic now.  What she didn't know was that she was walking straight into a trap…

(Lilo: Yami's real name is Atemu, Atem or wutnot. ^_^ anyways, for the purposes of this fict, his name will be Atemu, k? cuz it is _longer_ , if u get my drift! Lol! I am listening to the latest Japanese Yu-Gi-Oh opening! Love it! Especially my Kura-chan! *hugs him* Kura = Bakura! Lol! He is so cute! And he has PURPLE, I mean, PURPLE eyes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O_0? That is new to me … I thought his eyes were brown .  the opening made me want to download the eps again! Cuz I kinda got bored of that two-eyed freak, u know? Wuts-his-name, I forgot -_- but he had two different eyes … ya, that dude … if u have no idea wut I am talking about, download kazaa lite and download the eps! ^___^ lol! OooHhh, and for those who love shounan-ai, check out Gravitation. Trust me, you won't be sorry! I like it … heehee ^_^ well, ya, that's all I gotta say … and thankz for ur reviews!  …What will happen to Hermione? What did Moody do to piss off Bakura? And just WHAT did Hermione tell Harry to wake him up??????? *evil smirk* next chapter!

Marikue: she is a happy puppy. Make her happier and R&R … also check out her devart account! ^_______^)


	23. Oh no…

(Lilo: OoooHhh, Ron _is_ asking to be killed … mwahahhahahaha! *laughs like a crazy freak* OoohhhHhh, and I drew a pic of Bakura from one of the scenes of this story … *grins* u can find the link in the end … but I think I messed it up a bit … *sigh* oh well, kura-chan is the best! Especially in the new Japanese Opening!!!! … this is a very evil chapter. No, I lied about this chapter containing Harry's reason for waking up so abruptly …

Marikue: *sweat drop* Lilo doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter… )

**Chapter 23**

**Oh no…**

~~~

            "Bastard" Bakura growled out as he sat down onto his bed, clenching and unclenching his left arm.

            "What was that all about?" Yami sat down on the opposite bed and observed the other quite pissed yami. 

            "This!" Bakura thrust a card into Yami's face and the pharaoh noticed that the edge of it was slightly _torn_. 

            "Tell me," Yami tried to remain calm but Bakura knew that tone. The pharaoh was holding himself back because even the tomb robber knew that their cards had souls in them and even a small dent could make a huge difference… their lights didn't understand it and they probably never would…

            "It began…

_Flashback_

_            "Ouch, the pharaoh got kicked out," Marik tried to push his laugher down as Yami and Hermione disappeared from their view. _

_            "Wow, this is Hermione's first time," whispered Harry, his eyes still glued on the closed door. He wondered if Hermione was going to cry, laugh or have a tantrum tonight._

_            "There is a first time for everything, and once you try it, you just can't quit," Bakura shuffled his deck with his eyes closed. For some reason, it was calming him. The cards soothed his nerves, reminding him that he was not alone._

_            "Oh, you don't know Hermione." Harry shook his head disapprovingly._

_            "Oh, I do know her." Bakura shot back as he continued to shuffle._

_            "Do not," Harry retorted._

_            "Do too," Bakura's left eye twitched._

_            "Do not," Harry was visibly enjoying this. _

_            "Pull a card," Bakura's eyes snapped open and he placed his deck next to Harry's hand._

_            "Wha…?" Harry was looked lost and confused._

_            "You pull a card, I pull a card and then the one with the best one wins the argument." Bakura explained._

_            "How can cards prove whether one is right or wrong?" Harry inquired._

_            "They just can," Marik butted in. _

_            "So, go ahead," Bakura smiled as Harry pulled a card out of the middle of the deck. _

_            "Looks like one of them tarot cards," Harry noted as he observed the card he just pulled out. The card looked like some fancy scale with fire._

_            "The Earl Of Demise," Bakura smirked as he pulled a 2000 attack points monster out._

_            "Flame Dancer?" Harry revealed his card to the other two. It only had 550 attack points._

_            "I win!" Bakura declared as he showed Harry the difference between their attack points. "This means that you don't really know her as much as you think you do."_

_            "Are yo…" Harry didn't finish his sentence because he was interrupted. The card that he was holding, the Earl of Demise, was suddenly snatched out of his grasp by Moody. _

_            "What is this?" Moody's magical eye observed the card closely._

_            "Give it back," Bakura tried to remain calm. How _dare_ he take his card? Harry, Harry was an exception but Moody had no right to touch what was his!_

_            "One of 'Trelawney' things…?" Moody asked and the entire class laughed._

_            "Give it back," Bakura repeated one more time._

_            "Why, do you believe in the future?" Moody tried to put his theory to the test. "If I tear it apart, will the monster come out?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. He, Moody, didn't know why but for some reason, the picture on the card that he was holding reminded him of the monsters that Voldemort summoned. _

_            "I have no future," Bakura glared at Moody, trying to keep his anger in check, "and if you tear that card, you will _die_ from my own hand," Bakura finished, trying to stay as calm as possible. All he had to remind himself of was that Ryou's toy collection had grown _massively_ over the past year or so and if he added another one to it, Ryou would probably commit suicide…_

_            "Oh, really? You think you are so strong? You are even _shorter_ than I am and never had any experience with any magic at all. You think you can beat me?" Moody teased Bakura, pouring more oil into an already well-lit flame. _

_            "Give the card back," Bakura repeated, trying not to look at Marik who was shooting Moody various warning signs behind Bakura's back._

_            "Shall I …?" Moody asked playfully and twisted his fingers a bit. In reality, Moody _never_ intended to rip it, it just happened! He didn't want to rip it, but how was he supposed to know that the paper that the card was made of was so fragile…? Moody, later on, regretted ever getting involved in any of this. _

_            "You…" Marik gasped, his eyes finding Bakura who remained calm, as calm as wind before the storm. With one fluid motion, the tomb robber stood up and swung his fist with all power that Ryou's body allowed him and hit Moody right in the face. The Auror didn't even realize what happened as his world turned black and a loud 'thump' could be heard as his body hit the floor a couple of meters from where he was originally standing. _

_            "This is just the side dish," Bakura growled, most of his face hidden behind his hair as he walked up to where Moody was laying, snatched the abused card out of Moody's hands and stormed off, daring anybody to do more than _look _at him the wrong way. Harry ran up to Moody, pocking him with his wand to see whether the man was still alive after receiving such a blow while Bakura slammed the classroom door shut…_

_End Flashback_

            "He didn't know what he was doing, he was just testing his theory," said Yami calmly, having heard Bakura's story, "He thinks that we are somehow involved with Voldemort because of the monsters that appear."

            "I don't _care_ what he thinks, he ruined my card!" Bakura flexed his muscles, trying to relieve himself of stress that he was currently feeling.

            "His sin is unforgivable and I will aid you when the time for revenge comes," Yami's calm stance was ruined when he suddenly smashed a glass of water that was standing on the nearest bedside table. 

            "… when time comes…" Bakura sighed and fell back onto the bed. Yami always had his way with words…

            "We have greater things to worry about," Yami shook his head, as if to clear it, "We can't hesitate but we can't strike either. These wizards may prove useful to us and you know it."

            "But isn't it obvious that their 'bad-guy' is using our tablets to summon the monsters?" Bakura propped his head with his hands to look at Yami directly.

            "Yes but what is unclear is how this Voldemort persona acquired them," the pharaoh scratched the back of his head, "If you calm down and think all this through with a clear head, you will come up with the same conclusion. There is no need to hurry, we have _all_ time in the world…" Yami almost, _almost_ succeeded in calming the other spirit when suddenly, the millennium ring glowed and one of its pointers pointed at the door. Yami watched as Bakura's face suddenly became darker than the darkest night's sky and his eyes filled with true blood red as he slowly arose from where he was laying. 

            "I am going to _kill_…" he whispered it so quietly that Yami took a few milliseconds to process what he said and by the time the words sunk in, Bakura was already gone. 

            "He _is_ going to kill!" Yami's eyes widened and he scrambled to his feet, desperately running after the other spirit who finally snapped. 

~Five minutes earlier~    

            "Are you going to tell me what happened or not?" Hermione demanded as she followed Ron through a very dark hallway that she never even knew existed.

            "I will, I will, let's just go where no one will be able to hear us," Ron was confidently walking on ahead, smirking ear to ear, unbeknown to Hermione. 

            "Why?" Hermione was getting slightly suspicious but her desire to discover what happened and why Moody was in such a state took over her common sense. 

            "Because what happened there isn't something to be told about in broad daylight!" explained Ron, but Hermione was still unsatisfied.

            "The entire class was there, therefore the entire school will know before lunchtime," sighing desperately, she continued to follow him until they walked into a very poorly lit classroom. Actually, it didn't look like a classroom anymore, just a room that was, well, a wreck. Chairs thrown everywhere, broken tables, paint peeling off the walls and white powder covering the floor was only a small portion of the havoc that the room would soon turn into … 

            "True but …" Ron turned around, facing the girl as she took in her surroundings, "but how much will they remember?" 

            "What do you mean by that?" Hermione was getting a distinct feeling that Ron was just blowing this whole affair up and that in reality, Moody simply pissed off the tomb robber more than he should of… but that didn't explain why Bakura had to talk to Yami.   

            "Well…" Ron smirked and with a flick of his wrist, the door, the only exit, was firmly locked. Jumping slightly from the sudden loud noise, Hermione turned around to look for the source of it, leaving her back unguarded. Ron wasted no time as he moved forward and pressed her tightly against his chest. 

            "What are yo…?" Hermione gasped, only now realizing that she couldn't feel her wand anymore. It was usually safely tuck in her belt but for some reason, it disappeared the moment Ron touched her. She was getting scared and from her past experiences with him, she wasn't about to take any chances.

            "Don't you like this?" he buried his nose in her hair.

            "Tell me what happened," Hermione decided to change her tactics. 

           "Simple. That Bakura of _yours_ likes tarot cards. Did you know?" laughing, Ron tightened his grip. Hermione was his, and _his_ alone and he would not let some albino freak take what was his. He didn't know why, but he loathed the white-hair guy the most, feeling some sort of competition, as if the _dog_ decided to take what was _his_ away from him. It scared him, because Ron, subconsciously, believe that Bakura actually could… 

            "And?" Hermione tried to ignore the feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. She also couldn't ignore the fear that was building inside of her and for some reason, she kept on looking around as much as she could, looking for something that could suck her into an internal void. May be it was because she had read so many horror stories in the library the other day or may be it was because she had no wand but that fear steadily grew.     

            "Well, obviously Moody hurt his precious," Hermione could feel Ron's smirk against her neck, "possession…"

            "How did it look like?" Hermione tried to keep her concentration on the current topic. However, her thoughts would always stray when she thought about her missing wand.

            "I dunno," Ron paused to think her question over, "Why?"

            "Oh, it's nothing!" Hermione replied, though a bit jumpy. No way was she telling Ron about…

            "Then shall we move on?" brushing Hermione's hair aside, he breathed into Hermione's ear. 

            "Ron, stop!" Hermione tried to wriggle out of his grasp. "Stop or I will curse you!" she threatened.

            "But you don't have your wand," Ron smiled devilishly and Hermione realized that he must've used a charm to rid her of her only defense. "Isn't that so?" 

            "I have it!" Hermione glared at the floor, realizing just how foolish she must've been to follow Ron, of all people she mistrusted, here. 

            "No, you don't," Ron chuckled, "_I_ do." 

            "Give it back!" the young witch exclaimed automatically, her voice being a mixture of shock, panic and fear. 

            "Noooo," Ron whispered and with one sharp jerk, Hermione found herself being sandwiched between Ron and the wall. 

            _Oh no…_

            "Stop!" she managed to get out before Ron descended upon her in a rough kiss. He was harsh, his hands roaming around her body unchecked as she struggled within his grip. 

            "My prize … can't you see?" he asked her with a hint of desperation laced in his voice, "I love you more than anything!"

            "Get **away**!" Hermione trashed wildly but her limbs did him no harm. After all, she was simply a girl, a girl who was foolish enough to follow a man she ran from in the summer. The man Harry saved her from with that realm-separation. 

            "No, and there is nothing and no one who can help you now," his smile was one of insane. He continued to violate her personal space and Hermione, remembering the trick her dad taught her once, acted on instinct. With all her might that she could muster, she kneed Ron where sun never shone and she kneed him hard. The boy reeled, and Hermione managed to wriggle out of his clutches. Running to the door, she was only met with more nasty surprises. It was locked.

            "Nowhere to go," Ron called in a sing-song voice from where he was laying on the ground. Overcoming his pain while Hermione banged the door madly with her knuckles, he crawled on the floor and swept her legs from under her and the body hit the floor like a sack of potatoes. It was then that suddenly, a small speck of light appeared on the girl's forehead but as quickly as it came it was gone. She was now pinned to the floor, her vision blurry and her mind sliding in and out of conscience. He attacked her neck with his bruising kisses as she lay struggling under the massive body of a well-built male. She managed to get one of her arms free and she flung it at his face, scratching with such force that blood covered the most of Ron's face.

            "Let. Go." Hermione managed between clenched teeth as she suddenly felt another presence nearby. 

            "I like it rough," Ron laughed and continued to kiss her. It was then that suddenly, the door was banged open and Ron paused to look up in shock only to find an empty hallway. No one was supposed to interrupt his fun for he put special wards to keep people out. Thinking that it must've been Hermione's magic to distract him, he turned to face her again only to find her horrified face staring straight at him and quilt floated his senses. That quilt, however, was not long lived as he felt his jaw collide with something indestructible and his body was sent flying to the other side of the room. There, at Hermione's feet, stood Bakura with his millennium ring glowing, eyes in a mixture of red and purple and he was definitely out of his own mind by the way he kept on flexing his knuckles.         

(Lilo: thankz Tramontana Keeper for pointing out a mistake in the previous chapter: …blood being shredded on both sides." it should be 'blood being shed'… Well, I went back and corrected it! Do u kno the reason behind that? I'd say watching WAY too much Gravitation. I saw all the eps but I was watching them again while I was writing that particular part and the 'clothes' were shredded … heeehee, I was thinking about that when I wrote it *sweat drops* guys, once again, I am telling ya, if ya see something 'funny', plz tell me cuz I don't have a beta reader who could proof read my stories (*suddenly holds up a flag* any volunteers? But it has to be both of my stories and ya have to be the worst critic ever^_^) … ehm, back to the point… lol! Gravitation is a yaoi anime… wait, u kno wut? 

My current muse is Full Metal Alchemist! Ahh, Ed is the best! *suddenly looks at Bakura who is sitting on her bed, drinking coffee* ops, sorry honey! Of course I love u more Bakura! *coughnotcough* hahaha! Lol, I think I am obsessed with that anime now… it's soooo cute *drools* well, anyways, now that I am done with my pointless ramble, u can … um, listen to Marikue? X_x

Marikue: . did u kno that she is allergic to chocolate *laughs evilly while watching lilo sulk in the corner* her doctor forbids any kind of sweets! Hhahahhaha! *eats a candy right in front of a crying lilo* haha, R&R … oh, right, go see her picture of Bakura that she drew: ht tp://w ww.deviant (take out the spaces) ^_^)


	24. The Phoenix Takes Flight

(Lilo: gommen for the long wait but **I need a beta reader**. I cannot proof read this, and am pissed cuz of that. I also went to Cuba … (points out the reason for not updating) and I am working on describing things with a little more detail as well as trying not to leave plot holes. There might be some, actually, there 'are' some already and I've been working on stitching them up. Well, this chapter might raise a few questions but _this_ is the beginning of an end. However, I **need a beta reader!** Seriously, I need one! Oh, and another reason for not updating is my school, and its evil exams…  yes, I also allow u to kill me… I mean, come on, I didn't update for how long? sweatdrops uhh…

Marikue: ' ahh, but the end ain't near. No no no, there is still a road ahead… YuGiOh manga ended typically --'')

**Chapter 24**

**The ****Phoenix**** Takes Flight**

            Dumbledore paced in front of his highly polished desk, with Snape sitting in one of the comfy chairs and watching him. Albus _knew_ that there was a connection, a connection to everything that had happened and was happening so far… a connection that could mean their victory or their fall in the war that currently raged on in both wizard and muggle worlds.

            "I am sure Isis knows _nothing_ about Sauro's death!" Snape finally have had enough of the headmasters pacing and it was starting to develop a headache that Snape definitely did not want coming.

            "She is not answering, so we cannot know for sure!" Dumbledore walked to his designated chair and sat down, putting his hands on the desk to support his head.

            "Even if she did know something, do you think that she would tell you?" barked the potions master. What Albus was doing was childlike, without any purpose and a possible use.

            "I don't know, I don't know," Dumbledore kept on repeating same words over and over as he pulled out a piece of parchment and a feather to write with.

            "So, what are you planning to do?" Snape raised one perfectly arched eyebrow as he wondered if Albus was still sane.

            "Well, the man that had taken Sauro's staff right after his death said that … said that I had enough clues to solve the puzzle," Dumbledore rubbed his forehead, "So I am trying to gather the clues, so that I can put an end to this and finish off Voldemort once and for all."

            "Desperate, aren't you?" Snape, too, leaned closer to see what the headmaster was doing.

            "I am," Dumbledore suddenly jerked his head to look at Snape straight in the eyes, "Harry is slipping, slipping further and further from my grasp. We are losing him, we are losing our hope, we are losing a _child_ whom the fate titled guilty!"

           "I…" Snape couldn't come up with a snide remark or an excuse to make Harry out to be a total failure, not this time. What the headmaster said were the words that they both knew were truth but were too afraid to admit. Harry was their only hope, and Voldemort was their only rival… how more simple could it possibly become? 

            "Lets gather all that we know together so that we will have the pieces," the fire in Dumbledore's eyes died out, leaving only tiredness and submission.

            "Voldemort has three tablets," Snape began and the quill sprang to life and wrote what he had said on the paper.

            "_Memories_ have one," and before Snape could interrupt, Dumbledore explained, "These beings, two according to Sauro and three according to the Man. A pharaoh, a thief and a priest. Sauro said that they possess bodies, summon monsters and fight for their own petty pleasures. They have killed many…"

            "Well, then that doesn't increase our chances," Snape shook his head while his eyes became blank as he thought of the terror that those three possessed if _the_ Sauro feared to even utter their status.

            "But don't you think it is a strange combination though? A pharaoh, a thief and a priest… All I can conclude is that they come from ancient Egypt," and before Dumbledore could add anything else, Snape cut in.

            "Salazar's scale came from ancient Egypt!" the eyes of the potion's master suddenly became lively, filled with energy that they never possessed before.

            "So, what we can conclude is that the monsters originated in Egypt," Dumbledore's eyebrows almost met as he frowned, a loose thought dangling in his mind but he could not catch it, could not hold it long enough to think it through.

            "Now, then, there will be an event of some sort, or so the Man have said. He said they are preparing to depart… depart where?" Snape continued, wondering if they were on the right track or not.

            "I am not sure, but I suppose that they require some sort of preparation…" Dumbledore sighed, and looked at his phoenix. The bird sat peacefully, silently watching the two men talk, not making a sound, the only evidence of it still being alive was the light breathing that could barely be _seen_. However, suddenly, its eyes flared and it spread its wings as if wanting to take off but suddenly, it calmed somewhat and resumed being silent, as if nothing happened.

            "Enough of that, we are just creating more questions for ourselves, we just need the facts," taking his eyes off the bird, Dumbledore desperately searched for something that could help him concentrate.

            "So, um, are those _memories_ a threat?" Snape asked the question that has been on his mind for as long as he heard of such existence.

            "I suppose so and yet cannot be sure," Dumbledore rubbed his face, thinking of everything that had taken place this year. "However, I am sure that they are strong, very strong indeed…" before Dumbledore could finish, a bell rang, signaling the end of the first period.

            "I should be going, professor," Snape made a move to get up when Dumbledore suddenly looked up.

            "I need you to be alert, and the kids that Isis placed under my supervision … be very careful with them, for they hold power that none can control. They could be possible targets too, for the _memories_ are trying to regain what was once theirs… it's possible that there is a link between them all. It is possible for the three to have something that _memories_ might want…"

            "I sure will," Snape was almost at the door when he was held back by Dumbledore again.

            "Moody wanted to talk to me about them, he'll come soon … Severus, take my warning _seriously_, they _know_ something that we don't," Dumbledore emphasized and Snape left with a final nod.

            "Something is happening, something bad…" Dumbledore looked up at his bird, who kept on shifting again, its feathers unusually ruffled. The phoenix was usually calm, but something caused it to have major mood swings since the beginning of the year. Of course, it was possible that it was just lonely or that it was falling under stress just like its master, and yet those explanations didn't calm Dumbledore's sense of unease.  The door to his office was suddenly swung open and Dumbledore froze in shock as Moody literally crawled in. His face was bloody and it looked like the remains of his nose were hammered right into his skull while his eyes were slightly popping out. His limbs did not look like they belonged to his body and he looked as if he had just crawled out of a grave.

            "Albus…" he began hoarsely, "… they u-use dark magic, Albus. Leave them al-alone… leave…" he couldn't finish his sentence because he collapsed in a bloody heap on the floor, motionless. The phoenix suddenly gave its malignant cry that had only occurred twice before in the entire history of human kind, its sound stunning Dumbledore so that he couldn't move, and then, it took off it's porch and dove through the door and out of the office in a blink of an eye.          

            "POPPY!" Dumbledore screamed into his fireplace, "Poppy, something is wrong with Alastar," even though the headmaster was old, he still managed to quickly gather Moody with his wand, run around his office twice in sheer panic and only then send him into the fire and straight into hospital wing. Following closely, he cast another glace the way his phoenix flew, before following Alastar to the hospital wing, thinking that it would be better to do one thing at a time.

            Ron blinked rapidly, trying to rid his vision of the blurriness that came with the impact with Bakura's fist. He had never been punched this hard before so the aftermath experience was new to him. Swaying from side to side, he finally managed to make his way up the wall while using it as his support. However, before he could stabilize himself, he jaw once again connected with a _brick_ and he was sent right onto the floor, abate and helpless. His body went rigid and tiny hairs stood up on the back of his neck as he lay on the floor, too afraid to move.

            "Get. up.," emphasizing every word through clenched teeth, Bakura summoned enough Dark energy for it to be visible, spiraling around his very body as he stood above a creature that deserved to suffer in the shadows. Seething while different torture methods surfaced in his complicated mind, Bakura could distantly hear Ryou's pleas from somewhere deep within his mind and after the tiny voice became a disturbance, he blocked it off with ease. His name wasn't Bakura anymore, no. His name was Baku, the king of thieves, the king of underworld.

            "…I…" every inch of Hermione's body shook as she slowly lifted her body off the floor. She was scared, _really_ scared as she stared at the back of a spiky-haired teen who grew in size and even though only his back was exposed to her, she was ready to run for her life.

            "Get. up.," repeating it again, Bakura decided that he didn't want to wait for Ron to rise, and instead, he lifted him by the scarf, suffocating him in the process.

            "Let … go…" Ron managed to groan out before Bakura's fist grinded his ribcage. Coughing up blood, Ron was still short on air because of Bakura's metal grip on his scarf, and the pain in his chest was unbearable. Tears streamed down his face as every labored breath became a pain thousand times worse than anything he had ever experienced. It was as if his entire _soul_ was being pushed out of his broken body, fires of hell dancing inside his chest.

            "Release him!!!" Hermione's shrill voice rang throughout the room but if fell deaf to Bakura's ears. He had one target, one target that he was currently holding at arms length. Inside of him, Ryou was using all of his spiritual power to bring the Bakura he knew back or at least to halt him in any way possible. Nothing was working; nothing could stop a mind set to kill. Bakura never tolerated rape or invasion, especially if someone was to invade a territory marked as 'his'.  Such thought suddenly made his power flare and his desire for nemesis increase.  Using the staff that was conveniently transformed into a wand and was currently resting in one of his many pockets, Bakura concentrated the shadow powers and made them immerge, just like he did on the train. This time, however, he was in perfect control of it, thanks to the staff, and was able to curl the shadow-magic all around the red-haired boy.

            "H … e … l … p …" Ron could only make distance noise and forming words became difficult to him. The cold feeling seized his brutally abused body, nearly freezing the blood in his veins, and the coldness continued to spread until his mind became a hollow place. He was no longer aware of where he was, or _who_ he was for that matter. The void filled him like water filling an empty glass, his heartbeat decreased and nothing mattered anymore. All he could feel was the unbearable pain in his chest and the dark void that was welcoming, beckoning him to fall into it, to run away from the pain and yet… and yet something held him back, letting him feel the never-dulling pain over and over again and again, killing his very being, killing his very soul.

            "STOP!" tears rolled down her cheeks as Hermione struggled with the hold that Bakura had on Ron. Maybe he was a bastard, maybe he was a person who didn't deserve to live but she couldn't let him die, not like this. She didn't want to feel guilty for being the cause of his death for the rest of her life and she couldn't give her ex-best friend to death. However, Bakura proved to be unmovable, his grip that now moved to Ron's neck was getting stronger and stronger by the second and Hermione was at loss, not knowing what to do. It was pointless to try and search for her wand in the debris of the classroom and even if she would be able find it she doubted that she could come up with a spell that could stop the dark cord of energy that spiraled Ron's entire body. Looking into his face, she realized that it was sickeningly blue and yet Bakura didn't kill him outright. No, Bakura was torturing him, a slow death was definitely worse than a quick one and by the looks of it, Hermione's only way of stopping Bakura was to persuade him to let Ron go … but it was easier said than done.

            Yami was livid. No matter how much he tried, he could not break the barrier that Bakura put up around the classroom that he was in. Of course, Yami _could_ try a destructive method but that would mean that he would have to blast half the castle to pieces and he didn't want to do that. Also, there might've been that tiny possibility that the barrier around the castle weakened his powers but that would mean Bakura's spiritual strength would decrease as well. No, Yami was sure that his powers did not decrease nor was Bakura any stronger today than he was yesterday. That left only one other possibility: a being older than Yami had to be present in the castle and was supporting Bakura's barrier. However, Yami could sense no-one around himself, other than Bakura's presence that was sickeningly close but Yami knew that this barrier probably allowed for him to feel Bakura's strong presence anyways. After all, they felt each other wherever they were and this type of barrier would surely be nothing in comparison to their link. However, the pharaoh was suddenly jerked from his dismal thoughts when he felt a presence behind him, a presence he felt once before behind the door to their dormitory.

            "Show yourself!" Yami turned around faster than one could blink and he saw bright blue eyes staring right back at him some 20 meters away in the darkness of the deserted hallway. He could not identify who it was because as quickly as he came, the blue-eyed person was gone, leaving the pharaoh alone again with the already transformed golden staff tightly in his left hand. It was then that Yami saw something bright golden, like a little dot of light that was becoming brighter and brighter at the very end of the hallway, and he realized that that object was quickly moving in his direction. Bracing himself, he took a fighting stance with the staff in both hands and waited, waited for that thing to come. However, it suddenly hit him and hit him hard. _It_ was a fact that there was a way to break a barrier created by the creature of the underworld, and that was to use the bird loved by the god.   

            The phoenix was a ball of fire moving at nearly the speed of light. Its _master_ has called upon it so that _its master_ could get a body of his own. Not that he didn't have one… it was just that due to the time wrap, if he didn't get it now then there would be lots and lots of chaos in both realms later. Concentrating all of its power on the shield that surrounded the classroom where the king of darkness currently resided, the golden bird literally crashed through the barrier, shattering it to pieces. However, this little victory came with a price, a price of being turned to ashes and to be reborn again. To be reborn again and realize that it was a cycle that would always repeat itself, forever after the destruction of the world, forever … forever… a long time…   

            Hermione gasped, feeling as if thousands of cold needles suddenly embedded themselves in her skin before she risked a look at the new person who appeared in the doorway.  To her, Yami looked indifferent but she knew that he was feeling something entirely different by the way he stood. She wasn't sure how she knew it, but she just did. Still hearing Ron's futile gasps for breath, her nerves were on the brink of destruction and her mind in a total wreck. 

            "Help!" Hermione practically screamed into Yami's face, making him flinch and then move. Still clinging onto Bakura's arms that were tightly circled around Ron's neck, she tried to make a move towards the exit, encountering difficulty because she _was_ trying to drag two grown teens along with her without realizing it. Suddenly, she was flung back and her head hit the wall, hard, and the world turned blurry.

            Yami couldn't tell what was going through Bakura's mind at the very moment, and honestly, he didn't much care. Once the girl was practically knocked out cold, Yami realized that holding back was not an option.

            /You cannot possibly summon a shadow realm here! I won't allow it!/ Yugi couldn't believe what his dark side was thinking, but then again, he _was_ his dark side…

            You know a better way?Yami growled as he watched the red-haired boy finally lose consciousness.

            /I won't allow it!/ Yugi screamed through their link.

            I am going to do it anywaysaying it cruelly, Yami concentrated on the staff that allowed him a much better access to the Shadow Realm than the puzzle did.

            Chanting the words from the ancient times, Yami could feel a strong draw-back from Yugi.

            "Leave, pharaoh! This is something between me and this imbecile. You are not included," Bakura's voice was like venom, making the room's air heavy with foreshadow of death. This did not sway Yami from his main goal and soon, the room was in blaze of red, black and golden light. Yami was only vividly aware of the girl, Hermione, getting slowly onto her feet, as he released one of his strongest attacks. A huge ball of highly dense energy was thrown at Bakura with such force that Hermione was sent flying back, right into the wall again even though she was way out of the line of 'fire'.

            Bakura didn't stand a chance in surviving such attack with both of his hands occupying someone else's neck, and when faced with the choice, Bakura choose to live. Throwing the motionless body aside, he conjured up enough energy to block the attack yet be hurt because of delay that 'throwing the object' caused. The room became dark, with purple thunderbolts striking here and there. However, when the darkness cleared, no one could believe their eyes. There, in the room, stood two Yugi's and two Ryou's, two pairs, light and dark, life and death.

            "Yami…?" Yugi hesitated, suddenly feeling alone, empty. He could no longer feel Yami inside his body and he could barely sense him through their link.

            "Yugi, Ryou," Yami was speaking slowly, carefully, as if afraid to disturb Bakura whose eyes were currently hidden behind his now short hair, "Get Hermione and … Ron out of… here…" he practically murmured, his entire being focused on Bakura. Something was wrong with the other _spirit_, something that could cause potential danger to all in radius of 10000 kilometers.

            "Yami…? Why are you …?" Yugi stood frozen in place, starring at the person who used to be a part of him, a part that was no longer his…

            "Yugi … I think Bakura, I think he lost it," came Ryou's weak voice from the other side of the room as he slowly, painfully, made his way to where Ron lay motionless. However, before Ryou could touch the fallen boy, a wall of dark energy shot out of nowhere making Ryou jump back in fright.

            "_He has no right to touch one of us,_" Bakura's deep, harsh and terribly low voice came from the other side of the room. He finally straightened and his eyes were now visible from behind his white/grey hair. The red pools of hatred were now glaring at the suspended body, making it clear that Bakura wanted him dead. "_he__ is alive, I can hear him breathe…_" he continued in the same dark voice.

            "Separate…?" Hermione's weak voice came from where she was sitting against the wall. So far, she still couldn't get over the fact that the two separated, it just didn't register. She also had a hard time trying to ignore the fact that both 'ex-spirits' were totally and completely naked. What was a girl supposed to do in her situation when she was face with two totally gorgeous species of men with well-built bodies and nude? She felt a nosebleed coming.         

            "He hurt _us_," were Bakura's final words before he lunged at Ron with everything he got, and was suddenly facing Yami. Realizing that Yami was defending _it_ made Bakura furious and he no longer recognized a friend from a foe. Summoning the dark energy of shadow realm, he sent a ball hurling in Yami's direction, which the former king was able to absorb and them send back. It did not halter Bakura in any way, as he continued to send attacks and block the ones coming towards him with relative ease. It was then that he decided to end the little game and use his full power. It did not take long for him to absorb a small portion of the shadow realm into his body and then he went straight at Yami who also, regrettable, did the same thing. The two spirits were mirroring each other, and were now tightly locked in a trap that they themselves created.

            "Ru..n..n," were Yami's final words before both he and Bakura were engulfed in darkness. It was then that Yugi felt something tugging on his sleeve and turning around, he discovered that it was a bright golden bird. It wanted to drag him out of there.

            "Yugi, look out!" Ryou screamed from the other side of the room and Yugi jumped out of reflex, out of the way of pure silver-blue wall that choose to encircle the two yamis. Its pure light worked wonders against the darkness, making it become smaller and smaller while the darkness fought against it. "It's the barrier from around the castle!"

            Yugi wanted to run, to run into there and help his other self, to help his Yami, to help his friend. Sadly, he was unable to succeed because an unknown force, a force stronger than his entire being pulled him back, away from his most precious friend, away from the darkness that was losing, down the corridor that he did not remember coming through and out into the Eastern Tower's floor. He could distantly hear three other bodies lading somewhere near him, he could distantly hear the bird beating its wings in fatigue and he could distantly feel his entire body. All that he knew was that he could no longer feel Yami through their link.

            "**_Atemu_****_!_**" Yugi screamed and collapsed in a crying heap on the well-polished floor.       

            Harry and Marik were slowly making their way up to Divination, having left the Defense Against the Dark Arts right after Moody, who stumbled out of the office in a hurry the minute he regain consciousness. The class was, of course, in an uproar, and everyone was talking about what had happened in loud voices so by now, the entire student body was probably already aware. When the two were unable to find Hermione, they decided to simply start heading to their next class, dismissing the entire thing as if it never happened.

            "Nice friends you've got there, Potter," came Malfoy's voice from around the corner and nearly gave Harry a heart attack.

            "What are … What are YOU doing here?" Harry couldn't believe his eyes. There, in front of the Divination classroom's trapdoor stood no other than Draco Malfoy himself, looking like he was pissed at the entire world.

            "Well, I can't help it if the new law states that Aurors have to have at least one course of Divination!" he spat angrily.

            "You are kidding, right?" Harry couldn't help but blink and smile dumbly.

            "I am serious! It was in the Daily Prophet, Scar head!" he glared at Harry, and if one could kill by looking, Harry would already be dead.

            "No, no, that's not what I meant," Harry waved his hands around, nearly smacking Marik in the face, "I mean, are you seriously looking forward to being an Auror?"

            "What? Don't tell me that you think that only scar-heads are allowed in!" Malfoy faked disappointment.

            "But your dad…?" Harry shot Marik a nervous look. Marik, however, appeared completely blank to the entire situation and was starring at one of the far-away windows.

            "What's that, Potty? Are you saying that because my dad died in Azkaban, I won't be allowed in? Your dad died and nobody found his body, does that mean that you won't be allowed in due to the fact that your dad might still be alive and simply hiding somewhere in fear of the Dark Lord?" Malfoy was now glaring at Harry with a similar glare that only Bakura could produce.

            "Why you?!" Harry's eyes flashed and he pulled out his wand. However, he didn't curse Malfoy because something that he said made him pause. "What do you mean by 'His body was never found?' He was killed by Voldemort, who must've obliterated him!"

            "Right and my mother is You-Know-Who's daughter," Malfoy mocked Harry with a sigh.

            "Maybe she is, for all we know…" Harry trailed off with a satisfying smirk on his face. This time, it was Malfoy who pulled out his wand. Both of them got ready to curse each other with spells that would surely result in a full day of laying in hospital wing, motionless, when suddenly, out of blue, Marik asked a question that shocked both of them out of their wits.

            "You sound like a married couple, for god's sake!" he said, moving closer to the window he was starring at, "Oh, and that reminds me. What kiss was Hermione talking about when she tried to wake you up?"

            "How did you…?" Harry turned scarlet red, his skin mirroring that of Malfoy, who stared at the ground, fuming.

            "I stood close by, and I just caught that you kissed someone …" Marik trailed off, realizing the uncomfortable silence that his innocent question caused. "Could it be…?" and idea suddenly struck him.

            "It was his fault!" Malfoy's high pitched voice carried through the corridors.

            "You are the one who turned! How is it my fault?" Harry glared at his enemy.

            "You were the one to hug me out of blue!" Malfoy countered, taking a defensive position.

            "It was only to annoy Ron! It had nothing to do with you! …Now that I think of it, its because of YOU that half the school thought I was gay on top of me being a freak and a psycho," Harry stomped his foot against the ground.

            "Oh, so you are saying that you were the only one who was hurt? What about my reputation? Because of you, I was kicked off the Slytherin's Quidditch team!" Malfoy's breath was becoming rapid and he was getting tired from the encounter.

            "Well, it's better than being called homosexual!" Harry screamed in return. Some students who were passing by gave the two very weird looks before entering through the trap door. Harry and Draco remained in their places, ignorant to the world outside of their _conversation_, throwing insults back and forth. Marik, who stood there dumbly, sweat dropped and finally had had enough.

           "I hate to break this little drama but," Marik began and his little speech finally caught the attention of the arguing boys, "There is something out there on the grounds, I am not sure what…" he trailed off and pointed to the window he was starring through throughout the entire thing.

            "Those are…!" Harry couldn't believe his eyes.

            "What in the world…??" Malfoy took a step back after getting a good look.  Suddenly, every ghost around them, including the paintings, turned their heads but they were not starring out of the window, no.

            _"Did you hear that?"_

_            "I heard that" _

_            "The forbidden came!"_

_            "What? No, they won't enter! They won't dare!"_

The paintings and ghosts were nervous, afraid, and utterly and completely helpless.

            "What _else_ can possibly happen?" Malfoy's voice was weak, as he cast another glance through the window.

(Lilo: Moody is not … well, you'll see in the end. Also, re-reading the story, I encountered something very amusing… in chapter 20, I used 'mood-blood' instead of 'mud-blood' … why didn't anybody tell me about it?! I mean…. faints it's not there anymore but…. No, seriously, I cannot believe I made such silly mistake… . … **I need a beta!!!!!!!! **Yes, I am a crappy updater, but I try, I really do. Basically, this is all that I wanted to say. The plot holes… well, I can't fix all of them but I _can_ change mood-bloods into mud-bloods … .  Oh, and by the way, you have NO idea how hard the Ron/Bakura/Hermione part was… I mean, I was just spending one or more hours on each paragraph, if not more… xX …

Marikue: You can see her at DA, she goes there a lot … htt p:li llo . d ev iant art . c o  m  /   She has fun drawing things… and about that pic that she linked… the link wasn't complete and you know wut? Thank god! … the pic is awful, she is going to do another one soon, and trust us, it's gonna be something!   plz R&R)

PS: does the length of the chapter makes up for the wait?  I know that it doesn't, really, but … sweatdrops


End file.
